Little Black Heart
by ryoko11
Summary: Hotsuma and Ryoko. Somewhere between soulmates and enemies, Hotsuma and Ryoko battle with the world, themselves, and eachother. Can Hotsuma escape a three millennia dream of darkness? Will they ultimately save or destroy each other? AU EDITED
1. Little Black Heart

Disclaimer: Thank God that I don't own Shin Tenchi/Tenchi in Tokyo. Most of that series bites. I wouldn't mind owning Hotsuma though. ::sigh::  
  
  
Author's note: I never was happy with how the Shin series concluded. Tenchi more or less abandoned everyone, but faced no consequences for his behavior. His actions were completely glossed over, so that things could return to "normal". If they intended to hit us with an emotional ride for Tenchi and Ryoko, I think it was stupid for them to go that far only to pull the final punch. The series itself gave many clues to Hotsuma really having feelings for Ryoko, but then it seemed forced to suddenly make him entirely evil to support their ending. That's why I've started this fiction just after Episode 18: Game Over-to give an alternate version of events. I don't like to cross my Tenchiverses, so I'm keeping within Shin, but without making the characters as...well...extreme of character as they wrote them. If you don't like the Hotsuma and Ryoko pairing, you'd probably be happier not reading this. This is the first fanfic that I'm posting, and reviews are welcome. Flames are pointless and will be fed to the lions! This story has been edited to comply for an 'R' rating.  
**************************************************  
  
  
The cold metal doors slid into place behind him as Hotsuma strode into his private quarters. Gaiyan was a large ship, and with only two passengers he should have had plenty of privacy. But even locked away in this room, he could feel her presence. Damnit! Why had he convinced Yugi to follow his plan? Hotsuma knew that somewhere in his little black heart, he was far too happy with his current situation. That happiness was dangerous. Since meeting Ryoko at the House of the Eternal Pledge, he had wanted to drive her away from that boy. He'd wanted her for himself, and only himself. But he'd never expected his feelings to go beyond a possessive lust!   
  
Hotsuma rubbed his injured arm, as he thought back over the day's events. The duo had just attempted the heist of the century, and he'd finally succeeded in earning a marginal degree of the nefarious Space Pirate's trust. Albeit, she'd only begrudgingly given it, after he'd taken a shot to the arm to protect her. But still, she'd finally begun to view him as a partner. For the first time, the cold genius believed that he might really have a chance at making her forget about Tenchi--even if there was only a very slim one. The more unattainable the goal, the more glorious the victory, Hotsuma reminded himself with a wry grin.   
  
He jumped as a loud knock on the door behind him roused him from his private thoughts.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were going to let me look after that arm for you!" Ryoko's voice exclaimed from the other side of the steel doors. "If it gets infected or something, it's going to cost us on our next job," she cajoled in a sweet voice.   
  
Hotsuma rounded quickly, hitting the door button, and meeting her surprised golden eyes with a seductive grin. His large frame blocked the doorway, and he loomed over her with only a scant couple of inches between him and her tiny figure. "I told you, I'd be fine. Still, if you really want to see me without a shirt that badly..." he let the thought trail off as he lowered his face closer to hers. "Come on in princess." He finished with a purr that nearly washed over her skin like heat.  
  
The cyan-haired space pirate stiffened under his gaze. "Now you listen here, you baka! This is NOT a social visit! This partnership is strictly on a trial basis! And I've already told you that I have no intention of just falling into the arms of..." her yelling stopped abruptly, as she noticed the mischievous mirth filling his normally cold blue eyes. He enjoyed getting her riled up, and she always seemed to stumble right into it. In fact, she felt like he was always quietly laughing at her. He could reduce her to a bumbling schoolgirl, just as certainly as Tenchi could. She took a deep breath as she summoned up her composure and some vestige of her normally feline grace. "I'm just here to fix your arm," Ryoko finally declared in a firm tone.  
  
Hotsuma merely nodded as he turned sideways and beckoned her in with a movement of his arms. The movement cost him, and he found himself grasping his injured arm close to his chest and clenching his jaw in pain in the next instant. He'd closed his eyes and begun pushing the pain back to present his normal façade of amused detachment, when he felt Ryoko's delicate fingers examining his injury. "Ouch! That hurts!" he yelled at her angrily.   
  
Ryoko grinned to herself, having finally gotten the upper hand. "And here I thought you were a big, tough space pirate," she laughed gleefully. "Now take off your shirt and have a seat over there!" she commanded pointing to the edge of the bed.   
  
Hotsuma let his jacket slip to the ground, and unbuttoned his orange shirt without taking his eyes off her. He wasn't sure if it was more to see her reaction to his body, or just fear that she would start maliciously poking around at his arm again. He was indeed gratified as he caught Ryoko having to look away when he slid the soft orange fabric away from his tanned chest. He very carefully guided the sleeve down his sore arm, folded it once and, laid it across the foot of the bed. Then he took a seat on the edge of the sage-colored comforter and waited.   
  
Ryoko recovered quickly and pulled a small first-aid kit from the med lab out of her pocket. She set it on Hotsuma's leg, and sat beside him as she gingerly examined the laser wound. The heat seemed to have cauterized it, and she could already detect signs of healing. He might not heal as rapidly as Ryoko, but Hotsuma was apparently a very fast healer. Still it looked pretty deep, and some stitches would have helped. Remembering his earlier reaction, she decided that stitching him up would be about as pleasant as getting stuck in a closet with Ayeka. So she contented herself with giving it a good disinfecting and a couple of butterflies to hold it closed until it healed.   
  
His warm skin felt very soft beneath her tentative touch, and she could feel strong lithe muscle just below the surface. Ryoko tried very hard to narrow her concentration to the task at hand. The scene must have appeared quite intimate, and she was having difficulty trying not to sneak the occasional glimpse of his golden skin. She could feel those blue eyes staring through her as she worked, but the blonde pirate made no further complaints. Finally, she wrapped her work with a clean gauze bandage to protect it.   
  
"There!" she proclaimed triumphantly, as she gathered the handful of supplies back into the case. "Just don't use it too much for a couple of days. Absolutely no heavy lifting with it either! Once the skin has started to knit together, you can use it more."  
  
Hotsuma rolled his arm a few times testing out the feeling of the bandage and her handiwork. It still hurt, but the compression of the bandage seemed to help. He felt rather at a loss staring at the satisfied woman beside him. He wasn't used to being in such a situation. "Ryoko," he said softly as he stood and walked over to the window.   
  
"Uh, yeah?" Ryoko replied uncertainly, as she tried to gauge why he suddenly seemed to be acting differently. He was often the serious type, but he never seemed ill at ease around her like this. She studied the outline of his back and the way that the ends of his hair danced over the back of his shoulders at his slightest movement. She wondered suddenly what it looked like down, but instantly chastised herself for the thought. How could she think of anyone else when she had Tenchi? Tenchi. No, she didn't have Tenchi anymore, and she was still at a loss as to what could possibly fill that bleeding hole in her heart. Her thoughts stopped as Hotsuma's deep, soft voice filled the silence of the room.  
  
"Thank you, Ryoko," he said simply. "I think that's the first time, anyone has ever cared for me." His voice sounded funny, somehow empty as he spoke. Not his usual calculating cold or warm seduction, but something that she else that she couldn't put her finger on. But his words stirred up her own memories--memories of the first time someone had cared for her, when she was hurt. She hadn't been sure afterwards how to react, and had ultimately given her heart at the first sign of human kindness shown her. She didn't believe that Hotsuma was about to do the same, but she understood the dilemma that he was working through.   
  
"What? Not even when you were a child? You must've had a mother," she responded lightly. She knew full well just how long a person in their lifestyle could go without having experienced tenderness from another, but she was giving him an opportunity to brush off the suddenly personal atmosphere his words had created.   
  
His long ponytail swung gently against his bare skin, as he looked over his shoulder at her. His expression was unreadable. "Mother," he responded with the slightest trace of a snort. "I wonder if I ever was a child." He let the cryptic words hang in the air, as he turned away from the window and strode towards the large planning desk in the center of the room.   
  
His usual façade slid back into place, and it was as if the past few moments had never been. He unconsciously pushed his glasses up, as he began studying a collection of news reports on a computer console.   
  
Ryoko grinned. "Don't tell me you're already scouting for our next job," she laughed.   
  
"Well, it's going to take some work to top this particular venture," he grinned back at her. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Although ripping off an entire planet did sound like fun, after you mentioned it. It would take precision and intense calculation."   
  
"Yeah," Ryoko replied stretching and looking up at the ceiling a little blankly. She really didn't want to think about anything at the moment. "But I'm a firm believer that a pirate should always take time to savor her victories. After all, what point is a glorious victory if you don't take time to enjoy it!" She crossed her legs and leaned back on her arms casually as she spoke.   
  
"And just how do you normally celebrate your victories," Hotsuma smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the table. His teasing voice prickled at her.  
  
"Well," Ryoko rolled her eyes while she thought, "...do you have any sake on this ship?" At his nod, she grinned exuberantly. "Then I suggest a party! You must have some music around here. Hey, have you ever sung Karaoke?" She began rattling off ideas happily. Many of them were inspired by her happiest moments back at the Masaki home, and even if the memories were now tinged with pain from seeing Tenchi in the arms of another, she felt a need to experience as much of that joy as she could. It was the type of feeling that had to be shared she'd finally come to understand.   
  
An hour later the pair of them were sharing a friendly drunkenness on Gaiyan's observation deck. They sat together cross-legged on the floor with a half empty bottle of sake between them and laughed as they recounted their observations about the heist to each other. Hotsuma had had far more chances to laugh at Ryoko during the whole affair, than she'd had chances to laugh at him. But they both seemed to find all of the misadventures and obstacles that plagued them funny in retrospect. "Hi, honey! I'm home! Please open up? Now that was a superior bit of hacking, if ever I saw one," Hotsuma was laughing and holding his sides, while Ryoko growled and swatted at him half-heartedly.  
  
Despite his many protests, Ryoko had even finally managed to wrangle Hotsuma into one karaoke song. She figured it was in no small part due to the sake. He'd picked one of the shortest songs he could find, obviously uncomfortable with looking silly in front of her. Ryoko had felt silly and stupid around him enough to consider it a very fair revenge. She found herself only mildly disappointed to learn that the man could indeed sing. She would have been far more upset, had she not enjoyed the sound of his voice so much. She pestered him into promising to sing for her another time, since he flatly refused to do it again that evening.   
  
Gaiyan intercepted a news report chronicling their robbery, and they greeted it with wild cheering. Most of the facts were wrong, but in their favor, as they made the theft seem even grander and more dashing.   
  
"Come on!" Ryoko yelled. "We have to commemorate this moment! You must have some kind of camera on this ship, partner." She put her hands on her hips and winked. Hotsuma took the opportunity to notice just how revealing her pirate garb really was, and he quickly forced himself to look away, before she could catch him.  
  
Hotsuma paused thoughtfully. Well, he didn't have a camera after the fashion that Ryoko meant, but there was Gaiyan's internal surveillance and communications system. "I've got just the thing!" he declared with satisfaction. "Grab our loot, and we'll let Gaiyan record our victory for posterity!" He rose a little unsteadily, and pulled her close as she snatched the bag of money. Pointing to the security camera he grinned, then he rested his chin on top of her head as she made a victory sign with her hand and held up their money.   
  
"We are the greatest team to ever plunder together," Ryoko laughed as they changed poses. "This is the life!"  
  
After dancing and a victory dinner, the two felt tiredness engulf them. So they reverted to watching the stars in companionable silence.   
  
Ryoko was starting to be able to envision a world outside of Tenchi and earth. She wasn't sure yet, what it would consist of, but she had decided to consider Hotsuma a friend. And she already trusted him more than she had ever expected to. She was dimly aware that she had snuggled against his shoulder. She tried to remember whether this was the good arm or the bad, but finally gave up with a yawn. She knew this close proximity should be bothering her, but she was just too tired to worry about it.   
  
When Hotsuma realized that she'd fallen into a sound sleep, he brushed back her soft bangs and studied her peaceful, sleeping face. "Completely hopeless," he sighed. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he simply continued to hold her in the darkness as the stars sped by. This had been what he'd wanted since meeting her. He had her alone in a world that seemed just for them. More than an hour passed by before he lifted her in his arms and carried her back to her room. Carefully, he removed her shoes and covered her with the comforter.   
  
"Goodnight, Princess," he whispered.   
  
Hotsuma returned to his own room, filled with demons. He could have easily killed her tonight, and then Yugi's plan would be guaranteed success. All it would take was one energy blast, and she'd have never known. She'd have died without so much as waking. For that matter, he could have let the robots back at the bank shoot her. It would have been a fatal shot to the chest. But no, he'd pushed her to safety, and taken a shot in the arm for her. He wanted to be with her, and he was betting not only Yugi's plan but also his own continued existence on his ability to win her away from that Earthling boy.   
  
Hotsuma lay awake for a long time as he tried to decipher his feelings. He could clearly picture her laughing face. He could smell her subtle perfume from where she'd sat on the bed tending his arm, and his nerves still danced with the memory of her simple touch. In his mind he could hear her laughter mocking him. It was as he'd feared; she gotten to him since they'd been in space. Perhaps, it had started even before then. 


	2. Fit For A Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Tenchi/Tenchi in Tokyo, but I do own a couple of   
really cute Hotsuma cels. ;) This story does however contain my original work   
and ideas, even if I'm not making money off them.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ryoko woke the next morning and wondered if her head was about to explode. It   
tasted like a family of dust bunnies had taken up residence in her mouth, and   
the back of her throat felt like it had been paved in gravel. "Too much   
yelling," she thought, "and too much sake." At least her bed felt warm and   
comforting. Her bed. When had she gone to bed? She certainly had no memory of   
it.  
  
Ryoko sat bolt upright clutching her head. She was fully dressed. She never   
went to bed fully dressed! If she had the power to crawl to the bed, she had   
the power to get undressed. The irony of the situation washed over her. Most   
women would be terrified of getting drunk and waking naked next to someone, but   
Ryoko was upset from getting drunk and waking up fully clothed and alone. It   
wasn't that she wanted to be in the other situation. Hell no! But if she'd   
been put to bed, there was only one person here to have done it. One person   
who'd been told not to do any heavy lifting. One person who was about to get an   
earful, even if this hangover killed her as a result.   
  
Ryoko stood too quickly, and had to take several steps to her left to gain some   
sense of balance. She grimaced at the cold floor, but she REALLY didn't want to   
bend down for her shoes in her current condition. "What the hell was in that   
sake? It's almost as bad as Washu's!" she thought as her head reeled. When the   
room finally stopped spinning she called out to the ship's computer, "Gaiyan,   
where's Hotsuma?!" She winced at the sound of her own voice as she waited for   
the reply.  
  
"Hotsuma is in the galley," came the mechanical response. And Ryoko, still   
ignoring her cold feet, set off towards the ship kitchen. It would be faster if   
she teleported there, but she didn't want to think of what that effort would do   
to her already fragile stomach. Instead she meandered in a zigzagging pattern   
down the hallways. Once she had to stop to prop herself up against the wall,   
after she'd nearly tripped over her own toe. "Damn him for making me get out of   
bed in this state just to yell at him," came her muddled thought.   
  
Ryoko stormed into the galley a little unsteadily, but looking plenty furious.   
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she demanded angrily. Her fist   
made contact with the steel counter, leaving a small dent to mark it's passing,   
and causing everything on the counter to shoot several inches into the air.   
  
The tall man looked up at her with confusion evident in his pale blue eyes.   
"Well, I thought I was making you breakfast. I didn't think you'd be feeling   
well enough to fend for yourself this morning." He gestured to a tray holding   
toast, aspirin, orange juice, black tea, and water. He'd just been adding the   
finishing touches of a small tub of marmalade and a few wrapped butter pats. "I   
know it's not much, but I somehow doubted you'd be interested in anything   
heavier after last night," he added with a shrug.   
  
"That's not what I'm talking about," Ryoko growled. "Care to guess where I woke   
up this morning?" she continued. She put her hands on her hips and waited.   
  
"In bed?" he ventured sarcastically as he returned his attention to the   
breakfast tray.   
  
"That's right," she cooed feigning a Mihoshi-esque innocence. "And just how did   
I end up there," she dropped the pretense, "since it definitely wasn't under my   
own power, and I know damn well that my partner, who isn't supposed to be doing   
any heavy lifting, would never go against my orders. Specifically, since they   
were for his own well-being!"   
  
Of all the things to be angry with him about, he hadn't expected this. He found   
it rather cute, actually. "What makes you think that I carried you?" Hotsuma   
replied coolly. "I just held you up with my good arm and teleported to your   
room. You really shouldn't be so suspicious, Princess." It was a lie, but when   
compared to the other things he'd lied to her about, it was a very minor one.   
He dropped a little flower into a vase and carried the tray over to the table,   
as she watched. "Thanks for your concern though, partner," he added playfully   
as he turned back to her.  
  
Ryoko's face burned red and she tried not to sound as flustered as she felt.   
"I'm not concerned about you! I'm concerned about what happens when we get into   
a pinch because you've aggravated that injury. When you can't keep up your end,   
and we get busted by the GXP!" she bristled.   
  
"Then you'll be happy to know that my arm is much better. I'd let you look at   
it, but it's generally considered bad manners to undress in the kitchen," he   
added silkily. "You'd probably be more comfortable sitting down and trying to   
eat a little something at the table," he suggested. He stepped away from the   
chair and let her come to the table on her own. He noticed that she was   
barefooted, and wondered whether she'd forgotten or been unable to put on her   
own shoes.  
  
As Ryoko attempted her first bite of toast, Hotsuma seated himself beside her.   
"And you assume I can't take care of myself," he chided, as he lifted her feet   
and placed them beneath his legs to warm them. Ryoko looked like she was about   
to choke, but he simply ignored it, and changed the subject.   
  
"I found a great lead for our next heist, Ryoko. Looks like the Crown Jewels of   
Polidis are going to be displayed. They're said to rival the jewels of Jurai.   
And they are priceless," he whispered huskily.   
  
The queasy space pirate stared at him incredulously. "When did you possibly   
come across that lead? Don't tell me you stayed up all night looking for   
treasures to rob," she said pointedly. She'd only managed the one bite of   
toast, but it seemed that she'd just gotten the aspirins past that lump in her   
throat successfully. "Don't you ever sleep?" she continued.  
  
"I don't need much sleep," Hotsuma said. He crossed his arms over his chest and   
leaned back into his chair, as he watched her struggle to get a little bit of   
food down. "Would you like to hear the details?" he inquired.  
  
Ryoko nodded wordlessly, as she tried to psyche herself into taking another bite   
of toast. She was starving, but she just didn't feel like she could swallow.   
All she really wanted was to lie back down and sleep this off, but she'd be   
damned if she showed weakness in front of that jerk. That jerk who'd taken her   
away from an empty, Tenchi-less life, who'd risked his own life to protect her   
from a the GXP robots, who'd put her to bed when she'd passed out, who'd made   
her this breakfast. Ryoko sighed and interrupted before he could explain his   
plans, "Maybe we could continue this in my room. I think I've reached the limit   
of how long I can sit up," she gulped.   
  
Three days later, Ryoko was hiding behind a reddish marble wall in the high   
tower of Somea Castle on Polidis. She was in a side access hall, which   
intersected the main hall just outside the Crown Vault. She patted down the   
pockets of her grey cargo pants to ensure that she still had all the devices   
that Hotsuma had given her for the job. Content that she did have everything,   
she looked up impatiently at her partner, who was floating upside down above   
her. "Hey!" she hissed, "haven't you finished rewiring that force field yet?"   
  
Hotsuma stopped working on the connection he'd been bypassing to shoot her a   
look. He'd traded in his usually flowing clothes for a pair of black leather   
pants and a high-necked, form fitting sapphire shirt. It was embellished with   
cutouts on the arms, which showed off his muscles as he moved. "Are you telling   
me that you've lost your confidence in my abilities already? This is a hell of   
a lot easier than reversing a black hole, Princess. But it still takes a few   
minutes," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping at the tiny   
welder he'd been using. With a quick raise of his eyebrows and a small smirk,   
he turned back to the control conduit that ran behind the palace walls, and   
resumed his fiddling with the chips and circuits.   
  
As soon as he turned away, Ryoko stuck her tongue out at him and swatted his   
ponytail away from her face. Then she jumped as she heard the sound of boots   
approaching. Surely, no one had detected them! They'd been extra cautious to   
keep Gaiyan cloaked from the planet's satellite network. They'd avoided all the   
motion detectors, and Hotsuma had given them both insulated gear to fool the   
heat sensors in the security access tunnel. And until Hotsuma got that panel   
rewired they couldn't teleport back to the roof for a quick escape.  
  
Ryoko shot the tall blonde pirate a glance to see if he'd noticed the sound. He   
was already looking towards the direction of the footsteps, and his cold eyes   
were narrowed. She'd learned that he usually wore that expression when he was   
thinking something dark. She was often amazed that there could be someone out   
there as ruthless as she knew how to be-if not more so.   
  
The pair exchanged a look and a nod of understanding. Then Ryoko crept to the   
edge of the hall, and waited to see if these footsteps were going to lead to   
trouble. The anxious woman fished through her top left thigh pocket for the   
sound dampener that Hotsuma had given her. Whatever else she had to do these   
guys weren't going to be shouting out any warnings to their comrades.   
  
They would be within visual range in five seconds. Ryoko located the oblong   
metal device and activated it. The energy of the field thrummed through her   
body as it spun outwards like a great clear bubble encasing an 18-foot circle of   
the halls.   
  
Moments later a guard and two robots appeared on what looked like a normal   
patrol. The palace guard wore the type of royal finery that denoted a highly   
visible position in the ranks. It was probably the result of nepotism for one   
of the King's nephews, because the two robots looked like bodyguards. "No real   
soldier would need bodyguards," Ryoko thought with a sneer of contempt. "Damn   
royalty," she muttered under her breath. Rather than risk meeting up with them   
later, Ryoko knew she had to put them out of commission now.   
  
She waited for the patrol to enter the field, before stepping out behind them.   
The feathery plumage on the man's hat waved in the air, as he suddenly stopped.   
He was near the center of the field; it had certainly taken him long enough to   
realize that he was no longer generating footfalls. Ryoko made no hesitation as   
she lunged for him, and slammed the side of her hand into the back of his neck.   
He crumpled like some boneless sea creature, and fell unconscious to the floor   
with out so much as a hint that he'd known the attack was coming.   
  
The first robot came at her from the right and fired a bright laser. She did a   
flip towards the mindless, metal tub, and the shot harmlessly impacted the floor   
behind her. Without even landing, she punched her fist into the robot's chest.   
She missed that delicious crunch that the metal should have made under her   
assault, but the view of sparks and exposed wires made her grin as she smashed   
it's transmitter in her palm. The other robot was shooting at her, and she   
quickly jumped to the side and planted a roundhouse kick to the side of its   
head. The head flew off and landed 4 feet away on the highly polished floor.   
  
That bastard had nearly hit her! She examined a singed spot on the right arm of   
her heather colored top. The top was tight like most of Ryoko's clothing, which   
meant she probably had a small burn on her arm. With a frown that would have   
scared any sensible person into running screaming, she strode over to the robot   
to exact her revenge for the near hit. She thoroughly dismantled its   
transmitter, before crushing its CPU under the heel of her combat boots. She   
ripped both machines to pieces and leered at her handiwork. Something about   
venting her frustrations in fighting always made her feel better. It left her   
feeling gleeful and giddy.   
  
Ryoko looked up to see Hotsuma dragging the guard into the side corridor, and   
she quickly she gathered up the machine parts and started to remove them from   
the main passageway. Soon there was no trace of the man or his entourage   
anywhere in the opulent main hall. With a thumbs-up, Ryoko deactivated the   
dampener. She rested her weight on her back leg and waited expectantly for   
Hotsuma to comment on her handiwork.   
  
He didn't disappoint her. "Beautiful," he commended, as he grasped her tiny   
waist and pulled her closer. "You're a study in predatory grace, Ryoko. No   
other creature could move with such fearsome beauty," he whispered against her   
ear. His breath made her shiver, but she no longer pulled away as quickly as   
she used to. It was a heady thing to be complimented, to be appreciated, to be   
so obviously desired. After floating in such emptiness since the night she'd   
resolved to leave earth, Hotsuma's ardent pursuit of her had begun to draw her   
out. It was a flame in the darkness. No matter how afraid she was of its   
ability to scorch, she wanted the warmth that it promised. Why couldn't Tenchi   
have wanted her this way?   
  
She pulled away shaking and with her heart pounding in her ears. "Fun's only   
starting, partner. Are we ready to head into the main vault?" She'd taken a   
cautious couple of steps back, to give herself the distance to recoup.   
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked. Without a second glance he strode off   
to the waiting depository. In his wake, Ryoko wondered if the double meaning   
off that question was intentional. Probably. Hotsuma wasn't going to push her,   
but he certainly found ways to let her know what was on his mind. She knew the   
answer, but she'd have to ponder her situation further after they'd finished the   
job at hand.   
  
The door to the room was locked with titanium bolts, which were controlled by a   
password. Hotsuma would only have one chance to hack it, because the first   
wrong answer would set off a contained nuclear explosion that would annihilate   
anything in the last twenty feet of the hall. Ryoko didn't like the odds, but   
he seemed to be satisfied with nothing less than the most impossible and   
dangerous challenges. The danger was a rush, and she knew that later they'd   
both be enjoying an adrenaline high.   
  
"All right, hotshot, what do you have planned to get past this little safety   
measure?" she challenged quietly. He seemed to enjoy her challenges, and   
secretly she felt something pleasurable stir within her chest every time she   
heard his slippery voice challenge her. She could feel an undercurrent between   
them during all that pushing, as though their immediacy fueled a hungry beast, a   
force that wanted to only drive them closer. Yeah, he knew how to get under her   
skin.   
  
"If you want to see, you'll just have to risk nuclear detonation. You do trust   
me not to get you blown up, don't you?" he dared her. He darted a glance back,   
to see if she planned to come closer, and plugged a small keypad into the   
computer by the door. Not all of his hacking in the side corridor had been to   
allow teleport, he'd also managed to disable several safety systems. Although   
the bomb would still explode with the first wrong answer, the system would no   
longer detect the hacking program he'd plugged into it. He'd also managed to   
loop the security cameras back to the last 5 minutes.   
Ryoko marched up behind him defiantly. How dare he insinuate that she'd go   
coward! She leaned against the wall and watched as he studied the small screen   
attached to the keypad. Its read-out was in an unfamiliar language, and she   
wondered if he understood it, or merely had to duplicate the symbols on the   
keypad. She sighed. He probably did understand it. At least he wasn't as   
gloating as Washu had been about her intelligence. Washu had been a mercenary,   
but for the little scientist it had only been a means to an end-a way of   
demanding too much money, so that she could buy some new gadget. Most of them   
never worked right anyhow.   
  
"That's it!" he declared, as the door swung open. "I knew you trusted me," he   
chuckled as he entered the room.   
  
"No. I just trusted you not to get yourself blown up. You'd have something to   
protect yourself if the bomb went, and if I wasn't close enough I'd probably   
have been toast," she replied aloofly. She caught up quickly, and had to catch   
a breath at the sight of all those gems and gold. Now this was better than that   
damned Galaxy Bank! She wondered just how much of it she could wear at once.   
  
They pulled out their rucksacks and began piling in the best jewels, and as many   
as they could carry. Ryoko was giggling as she covered her fingers in priceless   
rings and picked up a huge ruby. She figured whatever she really wanted that   
wouldn't fit in the sack, she could just wear out. From the corner of her eye   
she could see Hotsuma loading up a necklace that practically dripped diamonds.   
  
Hotsuma finished loading his pack quickly, and turned to be sure he'd gotten all   
of the best pieces. On a satin bed he spied a gold locket. It was encrusted   
with diamonds and rubies and it hung on a two short chains of diamonds and   
rubies. As he touched a particularly large diamond on the top, it suddenly   
projected a small hologram of the royal family above it. Successive presses   
scrolled through a series of family shots and portraits. It was exquisite, and   
with some reprogramming it would be perfect. It was a treasure fit for a   
princess.   
  
Quietly pocketing it, he turned to his delirious partner. "Come on, Princess!   
I think it's time to go." 


	3. Each Small Flirtation

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi, and I'm not making any money off this. Suing   
me would be pointless  
************************************  
  
Ryoko found herself relaxing into her former lifestyle. It felt like ages since   
she'd lived like this, but it was still familiar and comforting. She'd never   
spent so much time in one place before crashing on Earth, and the constant   
travel exhilarated her. She was what Tenchi's father referred to as a "free   
spirit". She craved the freedom, the power of choosing her own destiny each   
day. At the same time though she found herself inexplicably lonely. Hotsuma   
had been spending time on some secret project lately. He'd rouse from it to   
plan jobs with her, and he was always at her side during the raids. Still, with   
only two people onboard the ship, she was painfully aware of any hours that   
passed without him. He'd promised to let her in on this project when it was   
ready, but in the meantime he maintained that it was strictly to be a surprise.   
He'd finally locked her out of the lab, after her repeated excuses to interrupt.  
  
Recognizing her loneliness, Hotsuma had been trying to make-up for his frequent   
absences from her days, and they were on their way to have a small vacation of   
sorts. Her partner wanted to have Gaiyan's heat shields upgraded, and he had a   
supplier who was said to surpass the contractors used by the Jurian fleet. Of   
course, black market merchandise tended to be more advanced than the legal   
goods. The geniuses knew where the best money was to be had, and they sold   
accordingly.   
  
The best part of this diversion was that Hotsuma had promised to spend the   
entire three-day outfitting on the planet with her. They were going to really   
let loose! It wasn't a moment too soon, as the down time on the ship was   
starting to feel confining. Thoughts of Tenchi still assaulted her when she was   
alone, and if she had to close her eyes one more time only to see him kissing   
that horrible Sakuya, Ryoko would go nuts. "I won't let you hurt me anymore,"   
she whispered, as she held back the tears. She'd already shed too many.  
  
"Approaching Kittros IV," Gaiyan announced over the internal coms. Ryoko felt   
relief wash over her. She leapt up and teleported to the bridge. Hotsuma would   
have to come out of the lab to land, and then she'd have company for the entire   
weekend. She was pretty sure this was a weekend at least. Time seemed to slip   
away from her without the regularity of a planetary day. She had no sunrises or   
sunsets to gauge the days by. But for a precious 72 hours, that was about to   
change.   
  
As she watched the lush planet growing larger in the forward screen, she could   
feel him teleport in right at her elbow. The air seemed to vibrate for a   
moment, and then the warmth of his body was palpable beside her. He wore a   
flowing grey jacket over a ribbed black turtleneck and a pair of camouflage   
pants. "I was starting to wonder if I'd have to land this ship myself," she   
goaded, as she crossed her arms and looked at him from the corners of her   
golden, cat eyes. She felt herself start to lean into him and stopped. What   
was happening to her lately?   
  
"As much as Zeltris enjoys a pretty face, I doubt you'd enjoy dealing with him.   
He fancies himself a ladies man," Hotsuma replied "and he'd hardly be able to   
perform the overhaul once you'd snapped both his arms. Although, I hear he has   
seven ex-wives that'd pay you good money for such a deed." He winked at her   
before moving to the control console.   
  
"Maybe I'll try to collect once he's finished," Ryoko laughed. Her mood was   
already improving. She'd heard Kittros housed some of the galaxy's greatest   
casinos, not to mention some very dangerous but beautiful jungle. This was   
going to be exciting.   
  
"Hotsuma, you mercenary bastard!" greeted the teal-skinned man on the screen. A   
series of bony ridges ran along the top of his head, and streaks of black oil   
were smeared across his cheeks. "Nice to finally see you. You're about six   
hours earlier than I estimated. Whoa! That must be the infamous Ryoko," he   
noted. His eyes widened as he studied Ryoko. The golden-eyed woman wore skin-  
tight red pants with carefully planned holes to reveal the perfect skin of her   
thighs and calves. She wore a matching sleeveless top with a mandarin collar;   
it was nearly backless. Several inches of her flat stomach were visible between   
the bottom of the shirt and the top of the low-slung pants, and a metallic   
utility belt hugged her slim hips. She'd chosen the outfit to get attention.   
Apparently, she'd chosen well. "Not even the rumors can do you justice, my   
lady," Zeltris whistled.   
  
"Rumor is you've got a pretty silvery tongue," Ryoko acknowledged coyly. "Just   
remember my interest's strictly professional," she continued as she planted her   
hands on her hips. "The only parts of yours that I'm interested in are for the   
ship," she chuckled good-naturedly.   
  
"Can't blame a man for trying," he mused. "Okay, Hotsuma, I'm transmitting the   
coordinates to you. You're cleared for bay four, and I'll meet you at the dock.   
I'm sure you've brought the agreed upon amount," he queried.   
  
"Zeltris, if you've heard anything about our exploits at all, you already know   
I've got the money," Hotsuma reproached him. "You'll get it, as agreed. Half   
up front and half upon completion." He gave the little, greenish man one of   
those cold smiles that failed to meet his icy eyes. The little man's greed   
disgusted him. Hotsuma understood the allure of money, but when it came down to   
it piracy was about the thrill and the challenge for him. He yearned always to   
be the best, and he considered the focus on money to be for those of inferior   
mind and ability-barbarians and underlings.   
  
"Good. I've got you booked into the best hotel here, the Galaxy Star.   
Penthouse suite." The arms-dealer snickered. "I'm sure you'll enjoy   
yourselves."   
  
"I'm sure we will," Hotsuma replied frostily, as he cut off the transmission.   
He was right, Ryoko didn't like dealing with the man. She hoped he didn't do   
anything to make her snap his neck after docking. It'd be a shame to ruin her   
first vacation in years.   
  
"So are you all packed, partner?" Ryoko asked, as she plopped into a chair and   
began to spin it around with a kick of her foot. She leaned her head back and   
let the dizziness overtake her. It felt like drunkenness, like flying, like   
first love. Why did she feel this overwhelming need to feel-to let moments   
carry her to the highest highs and the lowest lows? Maybe, she was just too   
extreme. She was pretty sure that would be Tenchi's estimation. Whatever the   
reason she clung to every sensation, and she knew there was no other way that   
she could live. She floated into the air, still spinning with her arms extended   
out to her sides and her hands palm up. "I am going to show you how to   
vacation," she promised.   
  
"I can't wait," he said, as he looked up at her. "Good to see you're enjoying   
yourself," he added as he adjusted Gaiyan's course by point two degrees.   
  
"Hey, out of curiosity, why the sudden interest in upgrading the heat shields?"   
Ryoko asked suddenly serious. "Is it a ploy to get me into a hotel room for a   
couple days or do you have something else up your sleeves?" She asked with   
suspicious eyes.   
  
"Technically, I have more privacy with you here," Hotsuma said haughtily. "I   
figured you might need to stretch your legs, so to speak, but it's also   
necessary for the next piece of work that I've found for us." He was clearing   
the hangar doors and had the engines slowed, prepared to park. "Be sure to rest   
up here, because after this little vacation, we're going to outfox a supernova."   
He waited for her reaction, and he braced himself.   
  
"A supernova!" Ryoko screamed. "Are you fucking crazy?! I always knew you were   
ambitious, but I didn't think you were suicidal!" As she yelled she shook her   
head and waved her arms in front of her to signify that she wanted no part of   
this little plot. She grabbed him by the shirt front and glared into his eyes,   
"Compared to a supernova that micro black hole at the Galaxy Bank is a kiddy   
toy!"   
  
"Ryoko, do I ever rush in without a solid plan?" Hotsuma responded soothingly,   
as he stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Ryoko closed her eyes   
and leaned into the caress, before she seized control of herself and jerked   
away. He raised her chin with his fingers so that their faces were close   
together. "I have it timed down to the last second, but I'll explain it all to   
you after our vacation," he continued, "A wise woman once told me that a space   
pirate should savor each victory." His lips nearly brushed hers as he spoke and   
his warm breath all but kissed her skin. It was all a game that he played with   
her. He would have loved to bridge that small distance and seal her breath into   
his kiss, but he wouldn't. He was teasing her, tearing away small chunks of her   
resistance with each small flirtation, pushing against the edges of her   
resistance, until she would be the one to break. He would hold out until she   
needed to either bridge that gap herself or go crazy.   
  
He stepped back and calmly turned towards the doors. With a little wave, he   
headed off to his quarters to pick up his gear for the weekend. He could have   
teleported, but he was enjoying making her watch his back as he strolled off.   
He could feel her eyes boring into him, and had to suppress his laughter. "Yes,   
Princess," he thought, "This is one game I'm not about to lose to you."   
  
Behind him Ryoko stared in disbelief. She realized that her mouth was hanging   
open, and she probably looked something like a fish out of water. Her jaw moved   
wordlessly, as she struggled to grab hold off any words to hurl at him. "DAMN   
YOU, HOTSUMA!" was all that she finally managed, before flouncing off to collect   
her bags.   
  
Zeltris met them on the dock, and Ryoko was disgruntled to discover that the   
hormonal arms-dealer was exactly eyelevel with her chest. He spent the next   
five minutes staring into her cleavage, as he discussed the shielding and his   
payment. She allowed Hotsuma to run interference for her, in order to keep from   
doing the little man serious harm. When she caught him ogling her posterior as   
she fished through her luggage for some sunglasses, Hotsuma was actually forced   
to restrain her from clawing the creep's leering face off. After she pointedly   
destroyed one of the hydraulic lifts with an energy blast, Zeltris seemed to get   
the idea that she was not interested.   
  
Finally, the refit was underway and the pirates gone to deposit their gear in   
the penthouse. The suite consisted of two bedrooms, two luxurious bathrooms,   
and a central living room with a fully stocked bar. The carpeting was so lush   
that Ryoko imagined it was probably softer than many places that she'd had to   
use as a bed over the years. Hotsuma insisted on unpacking and hanging his   
clothing before they went downstairs. Ryoko decided it was just too much   
effort, since she'd be repacking it in a couple of days anyways. She'd just   
live out of her luggage for the weekend.   
  
She sprawled across the couch as she waited anxiously for him to finish. After   
a few minutes that felt like eons, he appeared at the door to his room. He   
leaned against the doorframe, crossed his arms, and cocked his head. "I assume   
that tapping on the coffee table means you're ready," he deadpanned.   
  
"How long does it take you to unpack for one little weekend?" Ryoko demanded.   
  
Hotsuma checked his watch. "Three minutes and twenty six seconds, apparently,"   
he confirmed. He looked back to her, as she scrambled up from the sofa. "So   
where would you like to go first?" he asked.   
  
"The Grand Casino, of course!" Ryoko exclaimed as she grabbed his large hands   
and dragged him laughing out of the room. She skipped down the hallway, like a   
little girl who'd just been promised a giant lollipop. Ryoko practically glowed   
with exuberance when happy. Radiant was the first word that came to Hotsuma's   
mind. She was truly radiant.   
  
"Oooh! Don't you love glass elevators!" she squealed in delight. "Look at that   
view!" She didn't go for more than ten seconds without a bubbly comment or   
joke, until they reached the craps table. She gave him a confident grin and   
pushed his glasses up with her index finger, "Prepare to see the master at   
work!"   
  
She had $500 dollars in credits to start with. If she needed any more than   
that, she must have lost her touch. Shooting the dice was similar to shooting a   
perfect energy blast. It took just the right amount of pressure, the right   
amount of speed, and good aim. Ryoko hadn't rolled anything other than a seven   
or an eleven since she was twelve-not even when the dice were rigged against   
her. "Come on! Baby needs a new heat shield," she sweet-talked, as she rolled.   
She could hear Hotsuma's laughter behind her, and everyone cheered as she got   
her seven.   
  
She raised her eyebrows, rolled her eyes innocently, and smiled at her amused   
partner. She held the dice cupped in her hand and reached out towards him.   
"Care to lend me a little luck?" she prompted.   
  
"I somehow doubt you need it," he chuckled, but obediently blew into her cupped   
palm. Their eyes met, and Ryoko felt lost for a second. Gathering her energy,   
she shook them again and gave them a throw at the table without ever breaking   
eye contact.   
  
"Eleven!" called the man.   
  
"I guess you're lucky," Ryoko said softly before she turned back to the table.   
They spent their time in the casino cheering and laughing, the way that tourists   
on a winning streak always do. Soon Ryoko had amassed a small fortune, and they   
decided to cash out. Casino's had a real problem believing that she was just   
that good at craps, and Ryoko had learned from experience when to leave the   
table without drawing undue attention to herself. They locked the money in the   
hotel safe, secure in the knowledge that no other thieves posed as great a   
threat to this security system as they did.   
  
It was time to change for dinner, and Ryoko had the perfect blue dress with   
nothing but silver laces up the sides. Hotsuma meanwhile changed into a pair of   
grey slacks and one of those dressy oriental jackets that he favored. It was   
five-star dining all the way, with a full orchestra and a dance floor under the   
stars. All Ryoko needed now to make the experience complete was a full spa, and   
they had one of those in this hotel too. This was bliss!   
  
Ryoko watched the stars as they spun languidly on the dance floor, until a tap   
on the shoulder alerted her to the presence of a tall young man with black hair   
beside them. He looked like a kid wearing his father's suit. He shifted   
nervously, before asking, "Excuse me, but may I cut in with this lovely lady?"   
Ryoko saw Hotsuma's back stiffen, as he stared daggers at the young man, who was   
smart enough to know fear.   
  
"Look, Buddy, I've already got a partner," Ryoko told him shortly and rested her   
head against Hotsuma's shoulder, as they resumed dancing. His hand at the small   
of her back felt warm and secure. Yes, she had a partner, and he was always   
there to watch her back.   
  
As she sighed contentedly, she suddenly felt something brush against her hair.   
It made a small squeak, as it flew past, and Ryoko yelped as she looked up to   
catch a view of the flying creature heading into the woods that edged the hotel.   
"What the hell was that?" she gasped.   
  
"A minalli scandos," Hotsuma replied with a nod. At her look of complete   
confusion, he clarified, "It's a bat like mammal of approximately 2kg that eats   
fruit, pollinates night-blooming flowers, and lives in the woods in this   
region."   
  
"What! Do you know every kind of creature that's indigenous to those woods?"   
she challenged.   
  
"Nah," he yawned. "Just 362 of them." At her laughter he spun her outwards and   
back against him. "I'm beat," he groaned, "Feel like turning in for the night?"   
He was thankful when she nodded in agreement.   
  
Ryoko couldn't sleep no matter how she tried. The bed was comfortable enough,   
but she still wanted to sit up and talk. She wanted to do something-anything so   
that this night didn't have to end yet. She climbed out of bed and decided that   
she would go out onto the balcony to watch the stars. Ugh. There might be more   
of those bats to contend with out there. Oh the hell with it! She was a space   
pirate wasn't she? Besides, she was bigger than they were.   
  
As she stepped into the living room, Ryoko noticed a light coming from the other   
bedroom. Maybe Hotsuma couldn't sleep either. "Talking to him beats watching   
the stars alone", she thought and padded over to his open door. The room looked   
just like hers, painted a lovely slate blue and decorated with pictures from   
space-nebulas mostly. As she stepped into the doorway, she could see Hotsuma,   
clad in a pair of silk boxers, sitting cross-legged on the blue bedspread, while   
he read a heavy book. He was chewing on his lower lip, completely unaware of   
her presence, as he turned the pages and occasionally adjusted his glasses.   
  
"Didn't you say you were tired?" she mocked. She feigned displeasure; reluctant   
to show him how glad she was that he was awake. When he looked up in surprise,   
she fought to hide her smile.   
  
He blinked a few times. "Um," he stammered, "I'm sorry. Was the light   
bothering you?" He started to get up, until she held up her palm to stop him.   
She could see his eyebrows lift as he noticed her little silk shorts set.   
"Okay, Princess, as lovely as you look in your pajamas, I doubt you're here to   
give me a fashion show. What's up?"   
  
"Couldn't sleep," she replied, as she climbed onto the soft mattress and picked   
up the book in his lap. "Let's see what you're reading," she gloated. She   
stopped as she looked at the cover. "A textbook!" she howled, "You read   
textbooks in bed? I've known people with strange kicks, but this is a new one   
even for me!"   
  
"I'm studying up on supernovas," he said sounding slightly affronted. He   
reached out and pulled the book from her fingers. "I enjoy it, and since you   
want to survive the next job, you really shouldn't mind if..."   
  
She cut him off abruptly by pulling him in for a kiss. She held his face   
between her hands, and kissed him playfully over and over. She nipped at his   
lower lip one moment before pressing his upper lip between her own in the next.   
Then she flicked her tongue over his lips, as they became sensitive from her   
kiss. It was just too cute to see him get his feathers ruffled like that.   
  
Hotsuma let the book fall forgotten, as he caught on to what Ryoko was doing.   
He grasped her arms in his hands and let his fingers flutter up her goose-  
fleshed limbs and along her shoulders and neck, until they finally came to rest   
in her wild, soft hair. He deepened the kiss, and Ryoko caressed his tongue   
with hers in response. It felt as if some dam within them had burst, and they'd   
just discovered a new language to explore. They wrapped themselves in a   
wordless admission of passion that just seemed to spiral outward feeding itself,   
until they finally had to draw back breathless and shaking.   
  
Ryoko picked up the book and knelt between his legs. She turned around and   
leaned back into him, pressing her back against his chest and wrapping his arms   
tightly around her waist. When she was comfortable, Ryoko looked back and   
kissed him softly. "So, tell me all about supernovas," she asked as she ran her   
hands back into his hair and drew his lips down to her neck. She gasped as he   
sucked at the delicate skin of her throat, and offered more of her neck to him   
as her fingers knotted in his hair.   
  
When she was good and riled up, Hotsuma drew back and playfully pushed her onto   
her side. "They're very hot," he oversimplified, and she slapped him. He   
pinned her down and tickled her, until she was nearly crying. Then he drew her   
against him and spent the rest of the night holding and kissing her,   
occasionally pausing to rattle off some fact about supernovas which made her   
giggle.   
  
"I'm finished in the lab," he finally admitted, as they sat on the balcony the   
next morning watching the sunrise creep over the forest. As Ryoko looked up at   
him, he continued, "I've got something for you, but I don't want to give it to   
you until after the next job."   
  
"Why then?" Ryoko wondered aloud. Her eyes took on that open defenseless look   
they often got when she thought.   
  
"You'll see," he assured her, and he kissed the top of her head. 


	4. Chemistry Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi in Tokyo, as I'm sure you all already know. I   
do own a stuffed Ryo-ohki, and I wish somebody would make a Hotsuma plushie.   
Get your minds out of the gutter!   
  
Author's Note: Thank you to Royal Observatory Greenwich. I primarily used   
their website to research the information on supernovas. I blended facts into   
the sci-fi events as best I could, but if there are discrepancies, well, it's   
fiction anyhow. ;)  
  
*******************************************************************  
"My, my! You both seem exceptionally well rested," Zeltris sniggered when they   
walked back into his hangar two days later. The weekend had indeed been   
wonderful for both pirates. Ryoko had been roused from all her feelings of loss   
and loneliness, and Hotsuma finally had what he'd wanted since their first   
meeting-her at his side. The sexual tension between the pair had far from ebbed   
though. Hotsuma had driven Ryoko crazy with flirtation and foreplay, reveling   
in his newfound powers over her all weekend, but he was deferring the   
consummation of this union until they were somewhere more romantic in his eyes   
than a common hotel. As distracting as the need between them had become, it   
pleased something deep within them both that every caress spawned a torrent of   
illicit thoughts.   
  
"Casino living must agree with us," Ryoko sneered.   
  
"Ri-ight!" Zeltris nodded sagely. "Well, she's all done! I met your   
specifications and I think she's my finest work to date. Amazing that it was   
even possible, those specs were insane! I mean no laser weapon in existence   
produces the type of heat that this shielding can protect against. 15 million   
degrees! That's the core of a star!" The greenish man grinned and wiped his   
forehead, as he waited for them to praise his handiwork.   
  
Hotsuma scrutinized the hull of his ship carefully. Zeltris obviously wanted to   
do business with the space pirates again, because his workmanship was in fact   
exemplary. Not a weak spot to be found. Satisfied, Hotsuma turned back to the   
lecherous black-marketer. "It looks perfect, but it's a shame we can't field   
test her first," he mused.   
  
"Man, if you wanna dive her into the sun, I'd offer to pilot her myself. The   
job's that good," acknowledged Zeltris with a good ol' boy grin. He'd covered   
his ridged skull with a brightly colored cap, and he adjusted it as he spoke.   
"Just say the word."  
  
"No time for fun now," Hotsuma replied efficiently. He extended his right arm   
and offered Zeltris a black satchel. "Your other half, plus a million extra.   
If your work is as good as your words, you'll be doing business with us again."   
He noted the man's hungry smile. Yes, he'd keep the dealer in his employ-at   
least for now.   
  
Hotsuma opened the hatch and allowed Ryoko to board first. She strode up the   
gangway with her held high and an air of complete control. He calmly followed   
her inside, and triggered the doors behind them. No sooner had the door shut,   
than he felt Ryoko's weight suddenly force him up against the cold steel wall.   
Her mouth greedily consumed his, as she pushed against his chest with her flat   
palms. She pulled back and breathed heavily, "I swear if this little stunt you   
have planned gets me killed, I will never forgive you."   
  
"I never plan little stunts," he clarified as he peeked out from the long blonde   
strands that framed his face. He stared down into her lovely face. He'd been   
learning to look through the masks she presented. Since she'd kissed him,   
Hotsuma had assumed power in this relationship, and she was making it known that   
she wanted equal partnership. He pulled her tightly against him, so that she   
could feel every inch of his all too willing body touching her, as he planted   
eager kisses on her sensitive throat. "This one's challenging even by my   
standards, and no one will ever be able to top it," he groaned against her skin.   
He could feel her fingers reflexively digging into his arms, and with a gasp she   
pushed away from him. His respect for her control raised another notch, as he   
grabbed his luggage and started up the corridor.   
  
"Are you finally willing to enlighten me, partner?" Ryoko pressed, as he led her   
to the bridge. Her footfalls sounded loud in her ears after becoming accustomed   
to the noises of the resort and the forests. She was going to miss the bustle   
of people again. "You know just the little details, like where are we going?   
What are we doing? What the hell is this plan of yours anyways?"   
  
The tall blonde man dropped his bag inside the door, reached for Ryoko's, and   
deposited it alongside the first. "You've been around the galaxy, Princess.   
Tell me if you've ever heard of the Olmecks," he began as he swung into action   
behind the curved propulsion console.   
  
"Gangly, buggy-looking things, right?" Ryoko yawned. "Rich planet, peaceful   
dopes, easy pickings," she drawled unimpressed.   
  
"Mm hmm," Hotsuma agreed, "They got caught in a land dispute with some space   
squatters recently, and it escalated into a dirty little war. Planets who were   
interested in the Olmeck's wealth immediately showed their 'friendship' by   
supplying them with weapons. With most of the planets in the sector against   
them, the squatters decided that if they couldn't have the planet, no one would.   
Four days ago they sent a fusion accelerator into the core of the Olmeck's sun."   
Hotsuma cleared his throat as he prepared to break atmospheric service ceiling.   
"Any guesses what happened next?"  
  
"Well, if they were smart they hauled ass off that rock fast," Ryoko ventured   
acerbically. She had a premonition about the direction this was taking. She'd   
heard rumors about fusion accelerators, but she hadn't believed that anyone was   
really crazy enough to create one. Well, maybe Washu, but even she wouldn't use   
it. If the reality of one was anything like the whispers told in dark corners,   
this was going to be the most insanely dangerous scheme she'd ever gotten mixed   
up in.   
  
"The Olmecks are ectotherms living on a normally cool planet near the outer part   
of their solar system," Hotsuma said. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of   
his nose before continuing, "When their sun suddenly heated up at an   
exponential rate overnight, a very large percentage of the population died. The   
survivors did as you so wisely suggested and left with only the shirts on their   
backs. All those riches are still on that planet. Every pirate out there would   
love to claim any bit of it, but between the planetary catastrophes occurring   
and the impending supernova, no one dares make a move."   
  
"Except us," Ryoko finished, cocking her eyebrow sardonically.  
  
"Except us," the icy pirate confirmed with a grim smile. He'd finished   
programming the coordinates into the ship, and he could now focus all of his   
attention on explaining the details to Ryoko. She had assumed her favorite pose   
on the bridge and was seated on the floor watching the stars flash past the   
forward screen.   
  
She watched as the cunning pirate stalked towards her with cat-like grace and   
seated himself at her right hand side without touching. "So what do we have   
that they don't?" she asked gruffly.   
  
"An accurate estimation of the time table for this supernova, and the shields   
and speed to make it to an achievable safe distance before we get fried. Not to   
mention our own peculiar talents to help us on the planet. Other pirates would   
kill for our gifts," he noted. The stars filled the room with dizzying trails   
of light, as they sped away from Kittros IV. With Gaiyan's smooth propulsion   
drive, it was the only hint of their movement.   
  
"So it's your brains, my brawn, and the best shielding money can buy?" she   
quipped, drawing her legs close to her chest with her arms and resting her chin   
on her knees. In the periphery she could see Hotsuma smile appreciatively.   
  
"That's one way of stating it," he chuckled. "Would you like to hear the   
particulars, Ryoko?" He reached out and stroked her unruly blue hair before he   
could stop himself. She could be so soft, but this woman was many disparate   
things. Soft but hard. Loving but closed off. Cruel but kind. Strong and   
weak. She was the most complete and amazing creature he'd ever seen. Whereas,   
he was something unfinished, a shadow, a dream, the creation of a scared,   
twisted child. He pulled himself away from the thought, and concentrated on   
the here and now. He would have further chances to fathom Ryoko after they'd   
accomplished their next great feat, and maybe it would finally make him complete   
enough to be worthy of her.   
  
He realized that she was waiting for him to continue and quickly launched into   
his explanation. "The fusion accelerator works by raising the core temperature   
of the star, thereby speeding up the fusion process. By studying the reports   
I've hacked from the scientific community's probes, I've determined the rate of   
acceleration. Next, I plugged in the star's mass and a few other variables and   
used it to calculate the amount of time the star will need to consume its fuel."   
He paused to make sure she was still following him.  
  
At her nod he continued, "It will take us two days to get there, at which point   
we will have four hours to grab anything of value. I've given us an hour to   
reach minimum safe distance, but in reality it should only take us half that.   
With this shielding we can safely orbit the system closer than any other vessel   
in existence. At that point the Olmeck's star will have used up its helium and   
will enter its red supergiant phase. As it's core shrinks, its outer layers   
will expand and burn off its planets." He smiled darkly.   
  
"While we watch from a distance, and count our loot," Ryoko beamed. "Hey, how   
long after that will the star go supernova?" She leaned towards him, showing   
off her ample cleavage as she ran her fingers up his thigh.  
  
Hotsuma jumped at the unexpected touch. "It will remain a red giant, converting   
its light elements into successively heavier elements and cooling its surface   
for ten hours," he continued, trying to ignore the fact that Ryoko was crawling   
towards him like a cat stalking a small, helpless bird. "By then the core will   
have created 1.4 solar masses of iron. It will be out of fuel, and without that   
fusion reaction to balance the pressure of its outer layers, its core will be   
crunched." Ryoko had moved on to kissing his collarbone, and his final words   
came out with a small squeak as she unexpectedly pinched his nipple. He had a   
feeling she was about to put his self-control to the test. "The core will   
collapse from a size approximating half Earth's diameter to a mere hundred   
kilometers in a few tenths of a second. As the outer layers rebound off it, a   
shockwave is produced which causes fusion in the outer layers as it travels   
outwards," he nearly purred as she kissed a hot trail up his neck and began to   
nibble his earlobe and tease him with her hot breath. As he continued, Ryoko   
lightly clawed her fingers down his back. "Two hours later the shock wave will   
reach the surface of the sun, bringing the surface temperature to two hundred   
thousand degrees." She plunged her tongue into his ear. "That's when the star   
explodes at a rate of 15000 km/second, which observers see as a super nova,"   
Hotsuma gasped. He immediately sought out her lips and kissed her forcefully,   
before she could get any further.  
  
"You could have just said twelve hours, you know?" Ryoko advised him, as she   
drew back and planted her hands on her hips. "That's the problem with you   
bookish types," she yawned. "You just make everything too complicated!" She   
prodded him with her foot.   
  
"Millions of years worth of activity is being compressed into a week! Princess,   
for a few days that star will rival the combined light output of all the other   
stars in the galaxy, and we have ringside seats. Is that simple enough for   
you?" he asked hotly.   
  
"Sounds a little too bright to actually watch," Ryoko noted.   
  
"You were supposed to find that impressive," Hotsuma nudged her. "First we get   
to steal the wealth of a forbidden dying planet, and then we get to ride the   
firestorm of an exploding star. It's dangerous and beautiful and has never been   
done before."   
  
"Well, when you put it that way, how could I say no?" Ryoko assented. She   
stretched her shoulders. "You know, I bet I can steal more stuff from that   
deserted rock than you can!" she told him with a wicked grin.   
  
"Is that a bet, Princess?" he challenged. He had assumed his all-business space   
pirate persona, but his eyes held a roguish glint.   
  
She nodded. "You're dead meat, pretty boy!" she crowed. 


	5. Two In The World

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi. Don't sue. You know the drill.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ryoko felt the parched air of Olmeck burning in her lungs. The temperature on   
this rock had raised 40 degrees F above its norm. It was still habitable for a   
being with Ryoko's hardiness, but it was a far cry from pleasant. The magma-  
flow under the continental plates had been increased by the heat, so violent   
tremors shook the ground beneath her. Since arriving, she'd seen two lava   
eruptions, and the weather kept shifting dangerously. Beneath her she spotted a   
blazing forest fire that was being whipped into a frenzy by the strong winds,   
and she wondered for the millionth time exactly what she'd gotten herself into.   
"Remember the bet," she repeated to herself. If she won, Hotsuma would be   
waiting on her hand and foot for the next week. She intended to make the most   
of it when she won. She grabbed her radio to Hotsuma, and gave it a quick test.   
"Okay, I'm crossing the northern great continent, heading for the Northern   
Capitol," she barked into the transmitter as dust blew about and caught in her   
throat.   
  
The transmitter crackled to life and Hotsuma's voice cut through the static,   
"Tsk. Tsk. You're getting slow, Princess. I reached the Western Capitol five   
minutes ago." She could picture the haughty smirk on his face and groped   
mentally for any words to wipe it away.   
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I just collected more goods at my first stop than you did,"   
she gloated into the microphone. That should do it, she thought happily, as she   
did a barrel roll in the air. They were each stockpiling their finds in   
separate cargo bays, so she couldn't be sure how much he'd already appropriated   
from the city ruins. But he couldn't be sure about what she'd already recovered   
either. This was going to be beautiful!   
  
A cluster of tall spires appeared over the horizon, and Ryoko increased her   
speed to meet them. She searched for a shorter, opulent building tucked in   
along the skyline. It would have a gold domed tower and probably statuary along   
the edge of the roof. That would be their central place of worship, and Ryoko   
knew from experience that the Olmecks had a weakness for golden artifacts in   
their shrines.   
  
She arrived at the city limits and hovered above the collection of buildings. A   
flash of light caught her attention. "Bingo!" she cried in excitement, and she   
zoomed in on the target. He face fell when she realized that a quarter of the   
dome had collapsed from the constant earthquakes. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!   
She hoped that the building's contents were still salvageable.   
  
Ryoko glided in through the shattered dome, and squinted into the darkness.   
Small pieces of debris and plaster dust rained down in a steady stream around   
her, as the building shook again. The structure was already compromised from   
the repeated quakes, so she had to hurry! Her gaze fixed upon a gold and silver   
circle with gems set into various points and smaller circles hanging from its   
interior. The altar beneath it had given way, so it lay on its back in the   
rapidly collecting dust.   
  
Ryoko quickly wove her way through the chunks of ceiling and broken furniture,   
as she sought out the large and valuable piece. Another tremor hit as she   
reached it, and more of the ceiling came crashing in on her. She cursed vividly   
and rolled to her right, while clutching the circle tightly against her chest.   
Splinters of wood caught her skin and clothes, and she winced. She came to a   
stop next to the buggy corpse of the shrine keeper and yelped in surprise. He   
had acid smell that accompanied the smells of rot and death. It wasn't   
something she could place beyond being a smell she'd come to associate with   
bugs.   
  
Ryoko climbed to her feet quickly, and caught sight of an exquisite statue of a   
shrine guardian. "I guess you won't be needing this," she told the still   
corpse. Maybe, this would be her lucky day after all.  
  
In the Western Capitol, Hotsuma was encountering obstacles of his own. He had a   
sizable collection of goods piled in a park that he was using as a base of   
operations. They were lovely, but he still hungered for the big score. He   
wanted that one glorious piece! He wanted the hoard of treasure waiting to be   
discovered! He refused to let Ryoko beat him at this bet. He wasn't a man to   
accept losing at anything.   
  
The tremors were becoming more violent and coming faster. Yet another quake   
struck the city, and Hotsuma felt the ground lurch fitfully beneath his feet.   
Without further warning, the land crumbled beneath him spilling his hard won   
goods into the shadows of a deep cavern, as he desperately took to the air.   
With a frustrated yell, he flew down to assess the damage to his spoils.   
  
Jewelry, art, and what valid money he'd discovered lay strewn about the dirty   
stone floor. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he could begin to make out   
large openings in the walls. Of course! The Olmecks were giant insects, more   
like ants than anything else. These were their old tunnels, their catacombs.   
This was what he'd been dreaming of! These creatures were smart, and the most   
valuable assets they had would be where only they had access. The payoff would   
be in these carved out rooms of earth. A smug look settled over his features as   
he quickly teleported his stash back to Gaiyan at the centralized pick-up point   
and quickly returned to explore the channels which ran beneath the city.   
  
He flew low to the ground with his hair streaming behind him and a small   
electric light cutting a path before him. This path only led him farther down,   
deeper into the earth. The air got hotter and staler the further he pressed   
into these tunnels, and in his mind's eye it took on the shimmery quality of   
heat. "The magma must flow in a channel nearby," he thought. He'd seen enough   
lava breaking to the surface today to understand the precarious situation this   
put him in, and he smiled dangerously as his resolve strengthened.   
  
He turned into a side passage, which opened out into a large round room. The   
chamber contained burial statues and effigies of the royalty whose exoskeletons   
had been long ago been laid to rest here. Treasure blanketed the entire back of   
the chamber, but what really caught Hotsuma's attention was in the far left   
curve of the room. It was a circle of precious gems set into the darkened wall.   
The smallest stones were the size of Hotsuma's fist! In the darkness, the   
great, vibrant stones seemed luminous, and he was reminded of other places and   
times. He remembered Yugi's world and the darkness.   
  
Yugi had ceased to have any concept of time, before his voice had been the first   
to whisper into her ear. In that black tomb, she was lonely and terrified and   
completely insane. Slowly the sensory deprivation and emptiness wore away at   
her, until she was little more than a shrieking husk. In that delusional state,   
her mind had given birth to a friend and defender. He had promised that he   
would always protect her. He had whispered to her about revenge against those   
responsible for her torment. He became ally and father, until slowly she became   
something like herself. Irrationality and anguish still plagued her, but she   
could finally think a little. She could think, and she could hate. And she   
gave birth to more protectors to help her and to keep her from that pervasive   
darkness.   
  
These new servants were different, he'd realized. They didn't have desires of   
their own. They didn't plan and calculate. They obeyed Yugi's commands and   
were otherwise empty of soul and substance. Yugi had changed from creating   
allies to creating minions. More and more Hotsuma found it sickening and found   
his own half-life sickening. He vowed that he would be more than a shadow   
marionette. He would be more than any creature born of flesh. He would achieve   
feats that they couldn't, and perhaps finally he would be complete.   
  
Hotsuma forced back the memories and began prying the jewels from the cave wall.   
He tested the heaviness of the humongous diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires in   
his hands. The Olmecks were even richer than he'd supposed. He pondered what   
other marvels he could find in these tunnels.   
  
Ryoko growled in frustration as she tried once again to heft the bulky shrine   
statue. Its sharp edges cut into her fingers once more, as she struggled to   
move the damned thing.   
"Crap!" she hollered, as she edged it off the pedestal. Suddenly, its full   
weight hung in her hands and the lightened pedestal rose, as it triggered a   
secret door behind her. "Well, well. What have we got here?" she mused, before   
dropping her haul back at Gaiyan and returning to explore. The weather had   
taken a turn for the worse with more winds, lightning, and pelting rain, and   
anywhere that wasn't outside seemed like an excellent place to search.  
  
The new archway led down a set of worn steps to the mouth of a wide earthen   
tunnel. Ryoko could tell that it descended sharply into the blackness beyond.   
She made sure that her supply of flares were handy, and that she had backup   
flashlight, then she ignited her first flare and headed into the catacombs   
beneath the shrine.   
  
The walls were rough and plain, and Ryoko wondered if she would ever find   
anything of value as she flew deeper into the labyrinth of tunnels that cut   
beneath the planet's evolved exterior. Perhaps these paths were merely a   
throwback to the days before Olmeck's civilization had developed. No, they were   
too well maintained to no longer be in use.  
  
Ryoko couldn't discern how far into the tunnels she'd flown with still no hint   
of treasure, but as the walls around her began to shake with the next tremor,   
she decided it might be in her best interest to hurry. She also decided to   
check in with Hotsuma and let him know what she'd discovered. "You still alive   
over there, partner?" she croaked into the radio. It lapsed back into static as   
she released the transmit button, and she waited anxiously for a response. This   
rock wasn't a place where she wanted to be alone.  
  
"Alive and well, Princess," Hotsuma's smooth voice purred from the receiver. It   
filled the air around her, sounding more lascivious in the intimacy of the   
shadows.   
  
"Good to know I won't have to fly Gaiyan away from this wasteland by myself. I   
just wanted to let you know that I've made a new discovery, pretty boy!" she   
baited. "I've found a series of tunnels under the planet's surface, and I'm   
going to scope them out."   
  
"I'm in the tunnels too. Looks like I'm," he paused obviously rummaging for his   
GPS, "eighteen miles northeast of the western capitol."   
  
"What? You've been in the tunnels that long, and you didn't tell me about   
them?" Ryoko demanded angrily. How dare that jerk hold out on her! Not that   
she'd found anything of value in this maze anyhow.  
  
"I was under the impression that we were under a bet. It certainly isn't my   
place to help the competition," he reminded her. Ryoko gritted her teeth,   
realizing that meant he had most assuredly hit upon something valuable. That   
bastard! She wasn't about to give up now.   
  
"Shall we find out if these tunnel systems meet up?" Ryoko suggested slyly.   
Maybe it would lead her into a richer area if she headed into his territory, she   
thought gleefully. It was certainly worth a shot.  
  
"All-right by me," Hotsuma agreed. "Just remember that we only have about an   
hour left, and check in if you find anything that might slow you down," he   
instructed.   
  
"Hey, who made you the boss?" Ryoko growled obstinately into the microphone.   
  
"The boss? I wouldn't dream of it," he promised glibly. That intimate male   
quality resurfaced in his voice, and Ryoko grinned at what he was suggesting.   
  
"You haven't won yet!" Ryoko chuckled into the transmitter, before blasting down   
the passage. There was treasure down here, and she was going to find it!   
  
About a mile up the tunnel split, and after consulting her global positioning   
system, Ryoko took off down the right-hand fork. Pay dirt! She'd landed in a   
chamber full of cultural artifacts. She fingered a sculpture that was at least   
a thousand years old. The atmosphere in this room had preserved it perfectly.   
Paintings, jewelry, and antiques filled the space. She picked up a pair of fine   
horn goblets with gemmed rims. Sake always did taste better from a stolen cup.   
  
She looted through the relics for the ones she found most valuable and pleasing,   
and she secured those with her stash, before continuing. A sudden rumble sent   
her spinning into the hard wall with a yelp. Her shoulder would probably be   
bruised from the blow. Another shifting of the earth around her slammed the   
back of her head against the dense stone. She felt suddenly dizzy and sick, and   
knew that she must have a severe concussion. These quakes were stronger than   
she'd expected, and she had a very bad premonition suddenly.   
  
She was too dizzy to teleport back to the ship or safety, and she was further   
hindered by her blurred vision. Instinctively, she flew down the passage at top   
speed as the walls around her continued to shake and groan. Somewhere behind   
her, she could hear the heavy sounds of falling rock as the tunnel began to   
collapse. A cloud of dust billowed along the path, and she coughed as she   
fought to outrace it.   
  
The radio at her hip buzzed to life, and she heard Hotsuma's voice. "Ryoko!   
Ryoko, are you okay? I'm about a mile away from you according to the GPS, and   
it sounds like all hell is breaking loose from your direction," he hollered.   
  
Ryoko fumbled at her belt for the radio, but with her attention diverted by the   
promise of further cave-ins and the pounding in her skull, the device slipped   
from her fingers and was lost forever in the dark. She knew better than to even   
slowdown. Hotsuma would probably assume the worst when she didn't check in, and   
she wasn't sure if he would try to find her after that or simply take off   
figuring her for dead. She had to reach him fast!  
  
She coughed on the dust cloud, as she opened her mouth to call out. "Hotsuma,   
if you can hear me, this whole tunnel is coming down!" she screamed. It would   
be no use, she knew as she could barely hear her own voice over the din of   
crashing boulders. Hotsuma's tunnel might not even lead into hers! There was   
no way he could possibly hear her cry.   
  
She tried to phase through the wall to the next tunnel, and she felt the nausea   
increase with the effort. She still refused to slow down as she noticed her new   
surroundings. Cracks were appearing in the tunnel floor, as magma bubbled up   
and pooled on the top of the stone. This was much worse.   
  
Unable to attempt another phase, Ryoko simply blasted a hole high up on the wall   
ahead and hoped it wouldn't speed the collapse. As she struggled to race   
through it, something heavy slammed into her. It knocked all the air out of her   
lungs with the force of its impact. She could feel herself falling out of the   
air, and she screamed as she realized that she was about to hit the fresh stream   
of liquid rock that now flowed beneath her.   
  
Before that could happen, a strong arm caught her around the waist, and she was   
pulled tightly against a broad muscular chest. Fingers in her hair happened   
upon the raw spot from her earlier collision with the wall, and she drew in a   
sharp breath at the sting of pain that the contact sent coursing through her   
head. There was a voice yelling from somewhere far away it seemed. She   
couldn't understand what it was saying.   
  
Someone was shaking her. Where was she? Earth? Who was there? Was it Tenchi?   
Was he angry with her for trying to come between him and Sakuya? Was he angry   
with her for leaving? No. Even in her confused state, she knew that she was   
far from Tenchi and Earth. Her head ached, and she wanted to vomit, and she was   
so sleepy, and if whoever-it-was didn't stop shaking her she was going to get   
seriously pissed.   
  
She opened her eyes reluctantly and was bombarded by the sudden onslaught of   
light and sound. She was staring into the very worried face of Hotsuma; even   
through her blurry vision, it was suddenly the best sight she'd ever seen in her   
life. "Ryoko! Why the hell didn't you answer me?" he was screaming as he   
relaxed his grip on her shoulder and let her body come to rest against him   
again.   
  
"The r-radio got smashed during the collapse," she choked hoarsely, as tears of   
relief sprang to her eyes. She smiled and snuggled against Hotsuma thankful to   
be alive.  
  
"You scared the hell out of me," he growled, still venting his worry and   
frustration. Ryoko could feel his grip tighten, as he sighed and bent to kiss   
her forehead. Moments later they were reminded that this was no time for   
reprieve, as a pillar of magma from the growing pool shot up to their right.   
  
Hotsuma dove to the other side, and the space pirates crashed through a damaged   
wall into a hidden chamber. In the center of the room, a large gem unlike any   
jewel either had ever seen before sat on a high altar. It radiated colors, as   
they stared at it, hypnotized by it strange chameleon colors. The walls were   
shattering around them, as the magma boiled up higher.   
  
Heedless of the danger, Hotsuma moved in for the piece. A hand suddenly reached   
out and drew his focus back to Ryoko. Her eyes were still bright with tears,   
and she looked like she was in pain. "Leave it," she said quietly. "Just leave   
it. I want to go home to Gaiyan." 


	6. Lovers Inside The Melting Dream edited

Disclaimer:  In case there's anyone who's completely misinformed out there.  I   don't own Tenchi.  Ryoko-Sama and I, however, are collaborating on "Flaming For Shitheads!"  Lol.  Why?  Because laughter IS the best medicine.

Author's Note: Ryoko11 steps out into the front of a movie theater full of readers.  "Okay, to comply with ff.net's prohibition of NC-17, this is the EDITED version of Lovers Inside the Melting Dream.  If anyone is wondering why the version on my website has a graphic lemon, and this version is several pages shorter and without… Well read your ff.net guidelines."  

************************************************************

Without argument, Hotsuma teleported them back to the safety of Gaiyan.  The storms had grown even more brutal.  The now relentless lightning strikes started new forest fires, and the air itself seemed to carry an electrical charge.  It was definitely time to leave.  As soon as they were onboard, Hotsuma ordered Gaiyan to take off on a preprogrammed flight pattern, while he brought Ryoko directly to the infirmary.  

Ryoko felt better.  Still not good, but her head felt clearer and she no longer felt like she was going to throw up.  She knew it was the beginning of her rapid healing process kicking in, but she also knew Hotsuma wouldn't be satisfied without giving her head a good once-over in the medical lab.  Ryoko resigned herself to having the injury cleaned and possibly stitched.  At the moment, she could understand exactly how he'd felt when she'd first examined his wounded arm after the Galaxy Federal Bank job.  

"Ryoko, I want you to just relax against my arm, while I try to clean some of this blood out of your hair," Hotsuma instructed.  "I won't be able to see the wound otherwise."  

"Sure," Ryoko agreed tiredly.  "Let's just get this over with."  She watched resentfully as Hotsuma started the tap and adjusted the temperature and pressure of the water flow.  She cursed proficiently as he supported her back and neck with one arm and carefully washed the drying blood from her now sticky locks.  It wasn't as bad as she'd expected though, and after a few minutes the stinging faded.  His gentle touch against her hair began to feel very comfortable.

"It's not that bad," Hotsuma informed her.  He turned off the faucet, and applied pressure against the back of her head with a soft cloth.  That was less pleasant but she could tolerate it for now.  "If you were that afraid of losing our wager, there were easier ways to get out of it than trying to kill yourself with a stone wall," he baited her.  

"What did you just accuse me of?!"  Ryoko stormed.  "I'm no scared little girl who welches on her bets! You!  You insufferable, egotistical…" she realized that he was laughing at her again and her sputtering protestations stopped.  "You have to be the most arrogant man alive!" Ryoko accused crossly.  

"I'm just glad you're alive, Princess," Hotsuma replied smugly.  "Otherwise, I'd have to find a partner who actually liked me."  He studied her with those strange blue eyes, and a small smile flickered across his lips.  He was willing to just let things go back to normal.  

Ryoko felt like she needed to say something more, but she wasn't sure she could find the right words.  "Thanks for rushing to the rescue down there," Ryoko finally said, as he dabbed antiseptic against her scalp with a cotton ball.  "I thought you might leave, after I didn't check in.  That you might assume I was dead," she admitted embarrassedly.  She felt so stupid after saying it.  With all that had passed between them since Kittros, he might take offence at her words.  Then she would lose the second man to ever try to help her.  She looked up nervously, but his expression was a carefully neutral mask, as though he'd never heard her.  

Hotsuma finished with her head and turned to face the nervous space pirate.  He looked her in the eyes with an intensity that sent shivers down her spine.  "I don't let go of the things I want so easily, Ryoko," he said hoarsely.  He placed his hands on either side of her and bent forward to claim her lips with his kiss.  His strong lips pressed against hers, as his tongue explored her willing mouth.  The sensation sent waves of pleasure through her body, and she could feel a familiar tension knotting itself low in her belly.  She craved nothing so much as to feel him invading her senses, invading her heart, her body.  Their need and desperation mixed with the adrenaline that was still coursing through their systems, and Ryoko clung to him as she was pushed onto her back by his strong hands.  

"You know," she whispered against his sensitive ear.  "I hear that this supernova is going to be quite spectacular and rare.  Do you have any ideas how we could celebrate something like that?" she asked coyly.  

Hotsuma kissed the palm of her hand, gathered her in his arms, and teleported them both into Ryoko's rather Spartan room.  The light spilling in through the wall of windows painted the room in reddening hues, as the massive sun began to fill its solar system, burning away anything in its path.  The sky outside had become a sea of flames, both frightening and compelling.  Ryoko stared at it in awe, until the feel of Hotsuma's hot breath against her skin brought her attention back to him.  He lowered her to the bed, pinning her beneath him on the flame-colored silken sheets.  "Yes," he sighed against her lips, "I know exactly how I want to celebrate it."  

With a wicked smile, Ryoko released his long golden hair from the ponytail, and watched it come spilling down like a curtain of sunlight.  She slipped off his glasses and dropped them onto the nightstand, as she covered his eyelids with fleeting kisses making her way down his cheek to his jaw line.  In turn, he nibbled on her earlobe and whispered seductions into the receptive hollow of her ear, telling her that she was glorious and painting his need in words as the feel of his body against her affirmed his speech.  

Ryoko unfastened his white jacket and slid it over his shoulders.  Her fingers came across a ragged patch of fabric over his left shoulder blade.  It was shredded from crashing through that last wall.  "You don't seem to have much luck with this jacket," she remarked dryly, as she bit gently into his shoulder and wrapped her leg around his hip.  She reveled in the weight of his body, as every muscle and curve of him melded to her small form.  She rocked her hips against his, pleasurably.

"A jacket is a small sacrifice, Princess," he replied, as he removed the little black top which she favored when pirating.  He'd desired to see her without the barrier of clothing for so long now.  He wanted to see her raw, in her purest form—to see her as no one else could.  He wanted to caress her and pleasure her, to lose himself in the depths of her soul—but above all he wanted to know her.  He would become lost in her pulse and the salt of her skin to know her body, and he would shatter any emotional obstruction that came between them.  In the end, he would reach her very soul, and nothing would stop him from swimming in those spiritual depths.  

Ryoko's thoughts were more tangible and immediate.  Ryoko wanted the silky feel of skin on skin.  That supple, alive feeling was more luxurious than any fabric.  Flesh.  She needed his flesh against hers.  She pulled away the soft orange fabric and let it fall to the floor, as she savored the naked contact of his firm abs and chest against her.  She stroked his back with her fingernails, caressing a trail down to his buttocks and back up to his shoulder blades.  Ryoko was drunk on his passionate kisses and it left her craving more.  She wanted more of his mouth devouring hers.  She wanted more of his hot skin sliding over hers.  She wanted more of that delicious friction between them.  She wanted more of everything, so she could ride this feeling of euphoria to its zenith and come crashing back down only to repeat it over and again.  

Her fingers went for the fastening of his black trousers, as Hotsuma forged a trail of lingering kisses from her shoulder down to her bosom.  As if in silent agreement, his hands matched her desperate actions as he stripped away her low-cut khaki pants.  They explored each other tentatively at first, but soon they began try to get beneath eachother's defenses and fill the other's senses.  

They were locked together in a maddening embrace, each wanting greater fulfillment but unwilling to be the first to break.  Ryoko promised him that before this was over, she would make him beg, and Hotsuma rose to her words of challenge.  He teased her unmercifully with his kisses and caresses, pinning her beneath him and capturing her frustrated yells in his kiss, until she had calmed enough for him to do it again.  It was not merely a dance of love between them, but also a battle of wills—a conflict between the hard edges that encased both personalities.  

"Just tell me what you want, Ryoko," he cooed soothingly, as he held her shaking body against him.  He brushed her sweaty bangs out of her eyes.  "Tell me, and I'll give it to you," he purred.   "Just tell me that you want me…." He said in a low voice.  His eyes bored into her with a nearly painful need of his own.  

"I… w-want… you…" Ryoko responded with as much breath as she could muster.  She kissed him tenderly.  "I want you," she repeated simply.  He sucked on her neck fiercely, the way that always made Ryoko feel as though her very soul was being drawn outward.  Then he made them one, fueled by a desperate need to break the shells that encased their souls.  The battle between them continued more intensely than before, and soon the cracks in their armor began to show and weaken under the emotional and physical barrage.  Even when the pleasure and joy between them became unbearable, and Ryoko found herself lost in it; Hotsuma did not relent.  

"You're truly breathtaking, Ryoko," Hotsuma whispered soothingly.  "I want to take you beyond all of this, to steal you away from the rest of the universe, and make you only mine."  He buried his cheek against hers, and then kissed her with a mounting passion.  He could feel her beginning to respond, and he fueled her rekindled desire with his kisses and caresses.  "Oh god, please, Ryoko," he cried against the pulse of her throat as they rocked together.  

Ryoko felt the tension building to an unbelievable height again, and she closed her eyes prepared to let it wash through her and leave her destroyed in its wake.  Hotsuma's fingers against her cheek surprised her, and she stared at him feeling suddenly lost and helpless against the pull of those pale blue eyes.  "Don't look away, Ryoko," he growled softly.  Ryoko lost herself in those icy blue depths, as the crest of pleasure washed through her, sweeping away her final restraints.  

Her pleasure became too much for her lover, and he realized that he was ready to join her in that euphoric state.  He started to close his eyes, until the fluttering of Ryoko's fingertips against his temple roused him.  He stared straight into her luminous golden eyes and laced his fingers with hers, pressing her hand.  Hotsuma emptied himself emotionally in those large golden eyes, spilling out all of his careful control and revealing the shattered edges just beneath the surface.  He screamed her name again, and she kissed his throat and face, holding him in her arms until they collapsed as one on the tousled sheets.  

They burrowed together, comforting each other with intimate caresses to calm their shaking bodies and tender words to ease their exposed souls.  Their kisses were no longer urgent and demanding, but instead were gentle and giving.  Their exhausted bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, making the hot air cool against their skin.  Hotsuma wrapped the sheet around them protectively, as Ryoko snuggled against his chest and twirled his long golden hair around her finger.  They savored the contentment of still being clasped together for as long as they could, as the dying sun painted them in its rosy hues.  

"Do you want to watch the heavens burn for a few hours?" Hotsuma suggested, whispering it against her hair, as he rubbed her back.  

"I thought that's what we just did," she teased, biting his earlobe playfully.  She crossed her arms over his chest and rested her chin on them, as she studied the tall blonde space pirate.  His long hair was spread across the pillows in swirls and his blue eyes were half-closed and heavy-lidded with contentment.  She realized that she was grinning like a fool and he was grinning back the same way.  "You know, I could use a little drink right now.  And you did tell me that you had something to give me after this little mission!  Unless, this is what you meant, but I don't think you'd need a lab to prepare for…"  

Hotsuma threw one of the pillows at her.  "Alright, Princess!  Since I know royalty can't stand to wait, I'll be right back."  He'd already put his glasses back on.  He teleported out of the room, and Ryoko sprawled out on the bed and waited impatiently for his return.  

She'd never experienced anything so passionate with a man before.  She was always the one in control, enjoying the sensations but still detached as she found ways to drive him nuts.  This was the first time that she'd ever lost that safe-distance.  She'd always thought that it would be Tenchi's innocence that finally allowed her to connect with a man emotionally.  Instead, it was Hotsuma's stubborn steak!  She laughed loudly at the realization until tears formed in the corners of her eyes.  In the end, he had begged the way she'd wanted though.  

She wondered for the zillionth time why it couldn't have worked out like this for her and Tenchi.  She supposed that it didn't really matter anymore, but it did still sting.  Tenchi was the innocence she had lost a lifetime ago.  Around him, it had seemed she could regain that quality, but that was just another dead dream.  It was time to face the fact that life moved on.  There was nothing innocent about Hotsuma or her, but he was the one who was faithfully at her side.  It was an arrangement that was lately full of new possibilities.  

Ryoko looked up to see him teleport back into the room wearing a short white robe and carrying a bottle of wine.  "Now I would never have expected that type of modesty from you, partner," she quipped, rising up on her knees and reaching for the bottle.  

"Who said it had anything to do with modesty?" Hotsuma responded.  He reached into one of the robe's large pockets and produced a large crystal wine glass.  "I just needed somewhere to carry the glasses," he said with a wink.  He took the bottle from her hands and poured a rich, red wine into the glass.  Then he produced another goblet from his second pocket and filled it to the same level.  "It's port," he offered as he handed her one of the glasses.  

Ryoko took a small sip.  It was rich and sweet and very strong.  The port slid down her throat, leaving a warm tingling to mark its passing.  She smiled appreciatively and carried her glass over to the wall of windows, where she stood sipping it and waiting for Hotsuma to join her.  She could tell that the red giant was still expanding, and she studied the pinkish red glow outside her windows.  "Almost like being inside a sunrise," she decided.  "Well, sunset was probably more correct in this case," she amended.  

She could feel Hotsuma standing behind her and she leaned back as he pulled her against him.  "Amazing, isn't it, Princess?" he asked softly, and she nodded against his shoulder.  He handed her his wine for a moment.  He had removed the robe, and he was drawing the sheet around them again, as they stood before the blazing sky.  The sheet, the ship, the flaming sky were like a series of cocoons, worlds made just for them.  "Close your eyes," Hotsuma whispered when he'd finished with the sheet.  

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten," she told him haughtily.  She closed her eyes and tipped her head back slightly.  Hotsuma's hands brushed along her shoulders, lifting her thick hair, as he fastened something delicate around her long neck.  Her hair fell back into place, as he withdrew his hands and reached for his wine.  

At his prompt, Ryoko opened her eyes and looked down.  A jeweled locket hung at her throat.  It was made of gold, an oval covered in perfect rubies and diamonds.  "H-Hotsuma!" she exclaimed quietly.  She brushed her fingers over the fine stones, which even graced the chains from which the necklace hung.  

"Press that large diamond, right there," Hotsuma instructed, as he pointed to a hefty stone in the center.  

Ryoko did so, and the locket projected a hologram of the two pirates celebrating their first heist.  Ryoko was holding up the bag of money and making a victory sign, and Hotsuma stood behind her smiling and resting his chin on the top of her head.  She noticed that they both looked a little tipsy, each blushing slightly.  She pressed the button again and was met with another picture of them from that little victory celebration.  Hotsuma had programmed in the best shots of them from the poses they'd struck for Gaiyan's security camera.  

"It's a memory locket from the Crown Jewels of Polidis," he began, "I reprogrammed it with the pictures we took after we first became partners.  I can add new holograms for you over time, and you've got your own scrapbook of …."  

Ryoko cut him off with a kiss.  She could feel tears starting.  It was a gift to her and her alone!  It wasn't a present that was shared with five other girls.  She'd forgotten all about their "pictures" in the wake of that terrific hangover.  It was something he'd thought to do on his own, and she hadn't even known what he'd planned.  "Thank you," she whispered against his lips.  


	7. Shadows Of The Past

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tenchi, but my therapist has helped me to see   
past that.  
  
Author's Note: See? I promised there was more. Now that I have delved into   
Ryoko and Hotsuma's relationship, I have to put them back into the Shin   
storyline. Otherwise, we I couldn't call it an AU Shin story. ;)   
  
**************************************************************  
  
Hours later the supernova was in full swing, and they were forced to lower the   
dampers to block out the blinding light, which seemed to pour like mist though   
even the smallest opening. Ryoko lay cuddled against Hotsuma's chest, as she   
fiddled contentedly with his flowing hair. "You know what I'm thinking?" he   
asked calmly.   
  
"What?" she replied with a laugh, expecting this to lead to yet another   
seduction.   
  
"I was thinking that we could use a bigger place. Maybe it's time to start a   
gang together," Hotsuma yawned, pulling her against him. "Unless you think it's   
too soon for such a big commitment," he drawled raising his eyebrows and looking   
up at the ceiling.   
  
Ryoko laughed in surprise. "Hmm. You mean a base to call our own? Maybe with   
a white picket fence?" She wondered if he'd been on earth long enough to get   
the joke. The deep chuckle rumbling through his chest assured her that he had.   
  
"Something like that," he agreed easily. Ryoko seemed quite receptive to the   
idea, and it would create yet another tie that bound her to him. Everything was   
going exactly the way he'd wanted from the beginning. Ryoko was happy to stay   
with him. Yugi was free, and with the Masaki's split apart, the child was safe   
from the only group strong enough to return her to her prison. That left   
Hotsuma free to seek the path of blood and glory. He had the promise of   
excitement and challenge, and a partner who was capable of standing beside him.   
Life was pretty much perfect.   
  
"Okay, but I get to pick the neighborhood," Ryoko demanded with a toothy grin.   
She poked him in the ribs for emphasis.   
  
"Of course, Princess," he replied smoothly. He could see that triumphant gleam   
light up her bright features, and he fell upon her tickling her mercilessly.   
  
Days later, when the supernova had dissipated, they left behind the crest of the   
colorful firestorm, and its rapidly expanding, boiling gasses. In the place of   
the Olmeck's sun, a pulsar resonated its song of electromagnetic waves from the   
heart of the new nebula. The space pirates had researched many possible   
locations for their base, in the hours between trysts. Ryoko had even found   
enough time to finish learning the control systems for Gaiyan, and Hotsuma had   
programmed the ship to accept her orders as surely as it accepted his.   
  
They planned to shoot a straight path though some of the more densely populated   
systems on their way to investigate the base locations. Of course, the route   
freed them to knock over several nearby banks. Ryoko took the opportunity to   
fly, enjoying the freedom of it. After hitting the Federated Nobel Bank for the   
third time, she even got to pilot through a decent chase.   
  
Twenty-eight GXP ships came to the rescue of the now rather impoverished   
financial institution, and Ryoko howled gleefully as she slammed the right   
thrusters and spun to face them while Hotsuma fired the forward lasers. "All-  
right, kiddies," Ryoko yelled towards the view-screen, as two of the ships near   
the center were knocked out by their attack. "You obviously don't know how   
outmatched you are! Time for your lesson," she grinned wildly. She knew that   
her transmission was being picked up by the police ships. Robots and remote   
controls accounted for probably half the ships pursuing them, but the other half   
would be quite nervous right about now. As they should be.   
  
Ryoko hit the afterburners, rocketing them through the opening in the police   
ship's formation. The police ships, realizing that she was now headed the   
opposite direction, turned to follow and understood too late that their   
configuration was too tightly packed to allow for the movement. Several pairs   
of ships careened into their companion vessels, leaving them crippled and   
useless.   
  
"Ouch! If those weren't the robots, the GXP's standards have gone way down!"   
Ryoko laughed elatedly. Ryoko pushed Gaiyan's speed to the limit for traveling   
inside a solar system. One of the GXP Cruisers loomed in the rear projection   
screen, and Ryoko begrudgingly gave the pilot credit for having balls. She shot   
a look at the quiet blonde man at the console to her right. "Hotsuma, match our   
shield frequency to theirs and prepare to lock on their weapons and engines!   
Fire on my order!" she commanded.   
  
"I'm on it," he acknowledged with a nod. His fingers flew over the lighted   
touchpad, as he accessed the ship's shield controls and targeting mechanism.   
Two more ships came up to flank the first, and he narrowed his eyes as he   
adjusted his calculations accordingly.  
  
In the next instant, she ordered Gaiyan to perform a backward spin over the top   
of the cruiser, which would take them inside the larger ship's shields. "Fire!"   
she yelled, and Hotsuma deployed Gaiyan's main gun in two bursts. The first   
burst targeted the powerful laser cannons mounted on the top of the ship's   
wings, rather than it's top forward guns. The blast created two large fireballs   
that shot out to either side of the center ship and hit the inner wings of its   
flanking ships. The second burst struck the rear engines causing the large ship   
to lurch violently as its forward propulsion came to a sudden stop, and it spun   
sickly under the force of its own momentum. It sideswiped its entourage causing   
a series of small explosions, as the three ships drifted helplessly.   
  
Ryoko flew away on a path perpendicular to the drifting police ships. Two more   
cruisers were closing in on her from the right. "These boys just never learn,"   
she snickered.   
  
Ryoko and Hotsuma were both in high spirits by the time they reached their   
destination. "Section zero point two. It's perfect," Ryoko thought as they   
reached a desolate cave-ridden planet with a fiery sky. The colors reminded her   
of the blazing skies which she had watched with Hotsuma and the colors of the   
nebula which had been created afterwards. "This is the place," she announced   
planting her hands upon her hips. "So how do you like it, lover?" she queried.   
  
Hotsuma had quickly grown accustomed to her new private nickname for him. And   
he would be the first to admit, that now when he called her 'partner' it had a   
new undercurrent. He too saw the sky's resemblance to their supernova, and even   
the desolate planet's surface reminded him of their little adventure on Olmeck.   
Besides that the location was perfect--in a desolate belt of waste planets, but   
easily near several of the richest sectors in the galaxy. Of course the base   
would be subterranean to shield it from easy detection. Hotsuma smiled coldly   
as he scanned a large nearby cavern system. He found drinkable water, and more   
than sufficient space to house a large band of thieves. "It's perfect," he   
purred.   
  
Hotsuma pulled out a heavy black case full of equipment. He began unpacking and   
assembling an unfamiliar portable control. He unfurled a nest of long power and   
data transfer cords, which he had Ryoko plug into a series of concealed ports on   
Gaiyan's exterior. Meanwhile he connected the console to an extra synthesizing   
generator. By using the information stored inside Gaiyan's memory banks, he   
could quickly transform energy and raw materials from the planet into the   
essentials for the hideout.   
  
"As soon as we're up and running here, I'll contact Zeltris and instruct him to   
start using his connections to find possible recruits for us," he told Ryoko, as   
he hammered off a new series of keystrokes, and began filling the main bedroom   
with furniture for them.   
  
It was like watching Washu at work in her lab under the stairs. He moved   
quickly, efficiently, and assuredly as he entered line after line of keystrokes.   
Ryoko wished that Washu was there with them; crazy things were happening to her   
one after another, but she didn't have any of her friends there to confide in.   
Sure she was creating a new home for herself, but so far she only had one person   
to share it with. And since he was the biggest change in her life right now,   
she couldn't very well surprise him with the news of her "new partner". She   
wanted desperately to tell someone who'd be surprised. Well, even if she   
couldn't have her friends with her, she could have something to remind her of   
what it meant to have people to call family.   
  
Ryoko floated cross-legged in the air, drifting directly in front of the   
distracted blonde pirate. "Hey, lover," Ryoko cooed. "Do you think you could   
make a special room for me to relax in?" she asked sweetly. She tried her best   
innocent look.   
  
"Just tell me what you need in it," he responded without looking up. Ryoko   
wasn't sure if she was pleased at his willingness to give her whatever she   
wanted, or miffed at the fact that he hadn't even broken away from typing long   
enough to look at her. She let go of the thought as she began rattling off   
exact specifications for the room. She floated back and forth as though pacing   
as she spoke, and at the end of her list she looked up to meet Hotsuma staring   
at her with a strange expression.   
  
"Well, you certainly know what you want, Princess," he said, glancing at the sky   
briefly before locking his gaze with hers. "I didn't expect you to be quite so   
detailed," he admitted. He turned away from the machine, crossed his arms over   
his chest, and studied her silently for a moment.  
  
"Does that mean you can't do it?" she asked, trying to hide how crestfallen she   
felt at the prospect.   
  
"No...." he replied slowly, "I can do it." He could see the enthusiastic glow   
immediately lighting her up again. He looked back down at the keyboard and   
returned to rapidly punching keys. "I just wasn't expecting you to have it   
worked out so explicitly."   
  
"You're the best, partner!" Ryoko exclaimed. She sidled up to him and drew her   
index finger along his cheekbone as she spoke, punctuating the sentence with a   
quick tap on the tip of his nose. She beamed at him for a moment, before   
heading into the caves happily humming to herself.   
  
Hotsuma stared blankly at the screen after she'd departed. The description   
she'd given had been far too specific. Not just the furniture and positions,   
but exact in the proportions to an eerie degree. She wasn't just creating a   
place to relax. She was recreating a Japanese living room, and Hotsuma only   
knew of one Japanese living room she would be so conversant with. He quickly   
pushed down the thought, just in case Ryoko suddenly teleported back out beside   
him, but the emotion that came with it refused to let go of him. He entered in   
all of Ryoko's specifications, silently cursing himself as he did it.   
  
Couches, tables, walls and more swirled into existence in one of the more   
isolated rooms of the cavern system. If Ryoko wanted somewhere to get away, the   
location would serve well. Reluctantly, Hotsuma added the keystrokes for a   
surveillance camera hidden along the front wall of the cavern. Something was   
gnawing at him, telling him that this was one room in which he didn't want to   
follow Ryoko's actions. He finished the final data input and began to repack   
the equipment just before Ryoko came back out looking for him.   
  
"It's perfect!" she announced happily. "This base is going to suit us like a   
dream." She floated in the air alongside him and grinned playfully. It might   
not be like the house she had grown so fond of, but with the addition of her   
special room, it was easily the next best thing. "Do you want to take a short   
break and have a little sake with me after we get the computer set up?" she   
offered impishly. She ran her fingers through one of the long sections of hair   
that framed his face. "After all, we do need to find some way of making this   
place feel like home, and I did have one or two thoughts about the matter...."   
She let her voice trail off.   
  
"I.... uh...." Hotsuma began reluctantly. "I have to contact Zeltris after we   
get the computer up," he hurriedly replied as he packed the large black metal   
case back in one of Gaiyan's holds. He avoided Ryoko's gaze as he spoke, but he   
could feel her eyes watching him.   
  
"Okay, after you contact the perv," Ryoko agreed shrewdly. "Then we can plan   
our next job together while we kick back," she continued enticingly. She stood   
behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her cheek against   
his back. She could hear his heart beat begin to race slightly. "And I was   
thinking that Gaiyan must have some great images of the supernova from his   
sensors. There may even be some good shots of us, so we could give my locket   
its first update after we've settled in."   
  
Something about those words eased Hotsuma's feelings, and he relaxed into her.   
"Sounds good, partner," he purred without missing a beat. He turned to face   
Ryoko and wrapped his arms loosely about her waist. "Did you check out our room   
while you were inside?" he teased.   
  
"That would be the one with the really big bed, right?" Ryoko replied feigning   
confusion.   
  
He nodded sagely, "Yes, that would be it. Come on, let's finish the rest of   
this quickly, so I can show you around." He promised her, as he placed a soft   
kiss on her forehead. After hiding Gaiyan in a makeshift hangar in the largest   
cavern, the pair set about making quick work of the computer connections.   
Hotsuma transmitted a brief message to Zeltris, offering him a comfortable   
commission in exchange for sending them new recruits. He included a date and   
set of coordinates for the hopefuls to meet him and Ryoko. Then he followed   
Ryoko down to her private retreat, quietly readying himself for his first view   
of the Masaki living room. He had a few ideas of ways to make the room more   
bearable for him.   
  
Meanwhile, on Kittros IV Zeltris was having a problem with a pair of unwanted   
visitors. "So what d'ya think this button does?" asked a bubbly voice, and   
Zeltris cringed in fear as those long fingers slid across a robotic welder's   
control panel. Her bumbling explorations had already created enough devastation   
to cost him a fortune, and the blonde demon still seemed intent on persecuting   
him.   
  
"N-No! No! No! Please, don't touch anything else," pleaded the little   
greenish man. He looked imploringly, from the walking tornado to the woman who   
controlled her. "I'll fix anything you want, just please call her off!" He   
jumped as he heard the sound of a welding torch arcing to life, and closed his   
beady eyes. As if on cue, a thundering crash nearly deafened him as the welder   
cut through the nose of the cargo ship he was outfitting. He was going to be   
financially ruined! The worst would be what his seven ex-wives did once the   
alimony stopped flowing. He cupped his groin protectively and prayed.   
  
"She's really amazing to watch in action, isn't she?" asked the teal-haired   
keeper of the air-headed menace. "I know one scientist who would vouch that   
Mihoshi is the ultimate weapon of destruction. Of course, I already knew that."   
Kiyone continued calmly as Mihoshi proceeded to hit every button on the console   
in a futile attempt to shut down the welder. The welder headed across the metal   
floor to cut the supports off a shiny, new hydraulic lift. She was privately   
relieved that Yagami was parked in a separate hangar.   
  
"What do I have to do before you'll call her off?" wailed the desperate black   
marketeer. He'd just gotten that lift to replace the one Ryoko had blown up on   
him the previous week. In desperation, Zeltris stretched his arms out   
protectively and threw his body in front of it. "Please!"   
  
The robot stopped as Kiyone pulled the power cord. She stood in front of   
Zeltris waving the plug at him. "I'm just interested in a little information,"   
she told him, as she wrapped an arm around the shoulders of her bouncy partner.   
"Good job, Mihoshi," she congratulated.   
  
"Uh.... Sure.... I.... um.... I guess," Mihoshi replied absently. "You know   
this is almost as exciting as going to Washu's!" Her eyes took on a wistful,   
misty glow, and Zeltris involuntarily took several steps back in fear.   
  
"What do you need to know about?" he asked cautiously as he adjusted his orange   
and purple jumper. He hoped fervently that it would be something easy, but he   
reckoned that the two extortionists before him wouldn't have bothered to make   
such a show of force if it were.   
  
Before anyone could break the silence, the main computer beeped to announce an   
incoming recording. Mihoshi lit up and did a little dance in place. "Oh,   
Kiyone! There's an incoming message! I wonder what it is? I love getting   
messages," she sighed. "It reminds me of when we were on Earth, and we used to   
get all kinds of neat mail. I used love the ones with all the stickers for   
magazines! I wonder if I ever won that million dollars...." Mihoshi blathered   
cheerfully.   
  
Kiyone took the child-like blonde by the hand to insure that she didn't touch   
anything on the computer. "Maybe you should take that call," she suggested to   
Zeltris, as her partner continued to babble about their days on Earth. Kiyone   
heard the words "Space Police Policeman" and groaned audibly. At least she'd   
finally gotten that promotion she'd always dreamed of, even if she was still   
forever tied to her luck-vampire partner.   
  
Afraid that he might not have a computer left to take the message later, Zeltris   
did as instructed. He hit the yellow button to receive and a large recording of   
Hotsuma was projected on the wall-sized screen above him. "Zeltris, the new   
heat shield performs beautifully, indeed as good as your word. As I said   
before, we wish to employ you and your many talents again. So I am offering you   
a little business proposition." The pirate smiled coldly. "Ryoko and I are   
looking for new associates to work under our command. I'm sure you know the   
type--tough, follows orders to the letter, not bright enough to work on their   
own. I'm sending you a location and time for all candidates to meet with us.   
Just spread the information in the right circles and I'm willing to give you ten   
percent of each pirate's share in the loot. Think of it as a finder's fee."   
  
Zeltris brightened as he watched the message play. He sighed in relief.   
However crazy and dangerous those two pirates were, they were also very   
lucrative business. He was saved! Saved from the jaws of financial   
destitution. Saved from the vengeance of his multitude of ex-wives.   
  
Kiyone perked up at the mention of Ryoko's name. She'd been hoping to gather   
some information on her former roommate here, but she'd never dreamed of   
learning anything this valuable. Once she brought in Ryoko, she was assured of   
a promotion straight to HQ. "The coordinates," she said evenly. Zeltris looked   
up at her like a rabbit seeing a semi-trailer from an altogether too personal   
view. "Give me the coordinates and my friend and I will go." She gestured as   
though she were about to release Mihoshi again, and the little man jumped   
visibly.   
  
"I'm doomed," Zeltris groaned miserably. 


	8. Dumb Luck

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I obviously don't own Tenchi.   
Otherwise I'd have no need to even write this as a fanfic.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ryoko lay spooned against Hotsuma on the maroon couch in her replica of the   
Masaki living room. Familiar rice-paper walls, art, and furniture surrounded   
her. She'd been lulled nearly into sleep by the warmth of being curled next to   
the tall space pirate under the throw blanket. So she wasn't pleased at all   
when an insistent computer beep drew them both back to full consciousness.   
Ryoko cursed lividly as the two space pirates hastily disentangled themselves   
and rushed to dress. It was a silent agreement between the pair, that no one   
see them behaving too intimately. Even if their gang knew about them, they   
should only show such familiarity in private. To do otherwise would be   
detrimental to their control of the other pirates.   
  
Ryoko grabbed her black and red two-piece dress off the wraparound side of the   
couch. She fumbled with the buttons, having to redo the top after spotting a   
pucker of black satin where a toggle button had been missed and the red cherry   
blossom pattern failed to match up. Behind her Hotsuma quickly captured his   
flowing hair into one of his customary ponytails. She noticed that Hotsuma   
seemed less flustered as he slipped into his black vinyl vest and zipped the   
silver pull. Of course, Hotsuma could hide being flustered (among other   
emotions) surprisingly well. As a result, Ryoko still couldn't tell what he was   
thinking most of the time. She whipped her head back around and straightened   
her spine as Hotsuma moved to stand beside her with an appropriate distance   
separating them.   
  
Once the desired image had been created, Ryoko gave Hotsuma a nod, and he   
activated the holographic display above the room with his remote. The image of   
a small greenish blue man looking nervously over his shoulder flickered into   
view. At the answering beep from his computer the man fixed his gaze upon them.   
He showed obvious relief as he appraised the duo.   
  
"Well, Well...." Ryoko began. "What's up, Zel?" She planted her fists on her   
hips and gave him one of her scarier snarls. He already looked nervous, and   
that could be a very bad omen. An arms dealer who feared someone more than he   
feared her might roll her over to that bigger fish. She intended to make   
certain that Zeltris knew exactly who to fear.   
  
"Good to see you too, Ryoko," Zeltris greeted her with a slight bow of his head.   
"I put your message out to the right people, so you should have a fine selection   
of associates at your rendezvous point. I wanted to send you a warning about   
two of the interested parties, though." He added uncertainly, as he glanced   
behind him. Over his shoulder Ryoko was able to make out a substantial mess in   
his usually efficient hangar. A pair of techs was trying to repair the   
haphazardly amputated nose cone of a cargo ship, while another young kid   
tinkered with a welding robot that was shooting sparks from its control panel.   
Other signs of chaos and destruction surrounded the businessman's lair.   
  
"It looks like they had a wild little soiree at your place," Ryoko acknowledged   
wryly. She chuckled audibly as Zeltris paled at her words. He paused seeming   
shocked at her ability to accept such damage without concern. It was the   
reaction Ryoko wanted. He should be fully aware that she could create havoc on   
a far greater scale.   
  
"If this is important enough to call us in the first place, Zeltris," Hotsuma   
said with smooth menace. "Then I would also assume that it is important enough   
for you to give us the relevant information without wasting anymore of our   
valuable time." He crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke and met the   
small man with a frigid stare.   
  
Zeltris launched into his tale about the two rough pirate chicks who were in the   
process of extorting information from him when Hotsuma's transmission had   
arrived. "That blonde was insane! Everything in the hangar was breaking and   
exploding around her, and she just stood there giggling! And that teal haired   
one was as cool as they come!"  
  
Ryoko flinched at the description and quickly sought to hide it behind narrowed   
eyes. The details certainly described Kiyone and Mihoshi, but how would they   
think they could possibly infiltrate Ryoko's gang. They certainly wouldn't be   
going to such lengths for a social visit. If something were wrong on Earth,   
they wouldn't beat around the bush either. Perhaps, they were simply planning a   
GXP trap in space. Hmm.... That wasn't Kiyone's style. She wanted the credit   
of a big collar badly enough that she wasn't about to share it in a big   
anonymous ambush. Thoughts churned inside Ryoko's mind as she tried to decide   
exactly how to deal with her former roommates. This could be fun. "Just leave   
them up to me," she said suddenly. "I think we'll let those two prove   
themselves." She grinned evilly at her compatriots and walked out of the room   
still wondering what her former friends could be playing at.   
  
Hotsuma turned to watch her go. She knew something more than she was telling,   
and he was torn somewhere between admiration and annoyance. He pushed his   
glasses up the bridge of his nose. The woman knew exactly what she was doing,   
that much she'd proven already. He just didn't like being on the outside of her   
plans.   
  
Without a backwards glance he shut off the transmission from Zeltris. Very   
well, it wasn't like he didn't have secrets of his own to maintain. He too had   
a private room in this compound; in case of emergency his lab housed a crystal   
transmitter to Yugi. Unlike her shadow, Yugi didn't just peer into Hotsuma's   
mind. Perhaps, it was a testament to the distances involved in space travel,   
but even on Earth he'd been afforded more privacy than her other minions. He   
would allow Ryoko hers, for now. But he had no intention of relinquishing his   
hold upon Ryoko and returning to the darkness. Towards that end he would keep   
any secret.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Oh, Kiyone!" twittered the ecstatic blonde Galaxy Police Officer as she hopped   
about Yagami's cockpit, "I'm so excited about seeing Ryoko again! It's been so   
long since...."   
  
"This is not a social visit!" Kiyone snapped in annoyance. "We are going there   
to infiltrate Ryoko's gang and apprehend her!" She could see her partner's   
enthusiasm immediately drain away, as Mihoshi turned large tearful blue eyes   
upon her. Dealing with Mihoshi never was easy. She sighed and waited for the   
weeping outburst to commence. It seemed that she'd already explained this a   
hundred times.   
  
"Why do we have to arrest her? Ryoko's our friend, and you're supposed to give   
friends a second chance," Mihoshi reasoned simplistically. She twiddled her   
fingers and stared miserably at them.   
  
"Because she's hurting people, Mihoshi! People are losing their money, their   
jobs, their health...." Kiyone groaned. "Aren't the other Galaxy Police   
Officers your friends too? She's put half our class from the academy in the   
hospital!" That half of the class included a certain snide redhead whom Kiyone   
had disliked throughout their academy days. Kiyone grinned privately upon that   
reflection.   
  
"Well, I still think something must've driven her to this, Kiyone," Mihoshi   
sniffed, as she wiped her tears away. "And I'm going to find out exactly what!"   
Declared the blonde, as she smacked her fist into her palm determinedly. "Or   
else I'm not First Class Detective Mihoshi!"   
  
"You do that, Mihoshi," Kiyone nodded. It was the best she was going to get out   
of her partner at the moment. She donned a spiky pink wig, and adjusted the   
zippered vinyl jumpsuit. Her makeup was on quite heavily, and a pair of alien   
looking orange contacts and a fake scar on her right cheek completed the   
ensemble. "Now how do you like this wig on me? Do you think with the makeup   
it'll fool Ryoko?"  
  
"Wow! I wouldn't even recognize you in that outfit, Kiyone!" Mihoshi grinned   
exuberantly. She clapped her hands in appreciation. "Oh! It's my turn next,"   
she giggled, rummaging through assorted costume pieces. A pink flowered   
housecoat and a pair of clown shoes soared past Kiyone's head, and the luckless   
officer began to worry about exactly what sort of costume pieces Mihoshi had for   
undercover work.   
  
Kiyone shook off the disturbing images as her partner called to her from across   
the room. "How about this? I don't think Space Police Policeman could do any   
better even. Hey I wonder if my action figures will fit inside this pouch?"   
Mihoshi rattled excitedly. A spandex, leopard-print top and miniskirt showed   
off Mihoshi's astonishing figure, and Kiyone covered herself with her arms,   
feeling suddenly self-conscious. The ditzy officer had found a lilac colored   
Afro wig, which was indeed a striking contrast to her normal wavy blonde hair.   
She'd mismatched her contacts, and had one reptile eye paired with one cat eye.   
That much was easily fixed. She'd glued pointy ear extensions over the tips of   
her own ears to make a cat-girl look, but the edges needed more glue and were   
curling up. All in all the effect wasn't bad with a few adjustments.   
  
By the time they boarded the small transport ship, which they had been assigned   
for this mission, Mihoshi wore a perfected version of her cat-girl costume.   
Kiyone had finally convinced her to leave her action figures on Yagami, and the   
pouch, which Mihoshi wore slung around her hips contained items that Kiyone   
considered practical essentials--money, blaster, costume makeup, hacking and   
lock-picking gear. They blasted off for sector zero point two ready for   
anything.   
  
The hopeful pirate wannabe's assembled in the backroom of a smuggler's bar on   
the industrial planet of Kemvar at the edge of the band of waste planets. One   
big city covered the over-populated and polluted planet, and it was legend that   
the last tree on Kemvar had died from the pollution two hundred years ago. In   
its dark crowded streets and rooms the pirates easily blended in with the bleak   
and sinister citizens.   
  
"This place looks like a cyberpunk nightmare!" Ryoko complained to her partner,   
as they entered the crowded room. He grunted in agreement, and both pirates   
broke from the conversation as they surveyed the room's occupants. Surly,   
muscular men filled the room to capacity. Most of them were covered with scars   
and excessive body hair. Ryoko scanned the room for a flash of teal and blonde   
but came up empty. Still searching the room, she noticed that there were only   
two women in the entire crowd. They were seated on the far right of the room,   
and one was desperately trying to restrain the other from waving. She   
suppressed a snicker as she studied them from the corners of her eyes. Oh, the   
costumes were lovely, but they weren't difficult to see through under the   
circumstances. Where the hell had Mihoshi been keeping that wig anyhow? Ryoko   
sincerely hoped she didn't wet herself laughing tonight. It would be bad for   
her image.   
  
"All-right, you wannabe's!" Ryoko snarled as she hopped onto the nearest table.   
She unsnapped her cape and let it fall to the table. "This is where we separate   
the men from the boys! You may think you're good enough to join my gang," she   
challenged with a wide grin, "but now you have to convince me!" An enthusiastic   
roar greeted her words. The promise of violence carried a great deal of weight   
with this crowd.   
  
At her nod, Hotsuma reached behind a framed beer poster and tripped a concealed   
switch. The dingy greenish wall in the back rolled apart to reveal a fighting   
pit surrounded by catwalks and set so that anyone in this room could easily   
watch the action. It wasn't uncommon on Kemvar for people to wager on fights to   
the death. It was however illegal, and so the bars and clubs kept hidden fight   
parlors. Ryoko had rented out both backrooms for the night, so that she could   
hold these tryouts. These might not be fights to the death, but Kiyone and   
Mihoshi were going to have to earn their pay tonight.   
  
"It's time for you all to divide up by specialty. Blaster experts, over there!   
Knife fighters, left front of the room! Bare-handers by that long table! All-  
arounders in the middle!" She pointed and nodded as she directed each group of   
fighters. Ryoko nodded with satisfaction as the pirates all filed into their   
groups. Mihoshi had joined the ranks of the blaster experts, whereas Kiyone was   
grouped with the All-around fighters. Ryoko was going to have fun with this   
one.   
  
Ryoko ordered the members of the groups to pair off, and transmitter targets   
were assigned to each combatant. The object of the test was to destroy the   
opponent's transmitter. Winners would advance to face each other, and the   
pirates who held the top ten positions from each discipline would be allowed   
into the gang.   
  
"Blasters!" Ryoko bellowed. She grabbed Mihoshi and a creepy pirate with a   
robotic eye. "Looks like you two are up first! Show me what you've got," she   
chortled, as she pushed them towards the ring. "Give'em hell, girl!" she   
advised, giving Mihoshi a slap on the back before taking a seat beside Hotsuma.   
The other groups clustered together on the catwalks to watch, and Ryoko laughed   
to herself. "That poor slob won't even know what hit him," she told Hotsuma   
with a wink.   
  
He watched the cyborg spook glare meaningfully at the shaking cat-girl, who was   
stammering something about a good fight. "You're kidding right?" he replied,   
raising an eyebrow. "That's Ro-shen. He's famous in the Orion Belt." Hotsuma   
only recognized a couple of the hopefuls as having built a reputation, and Ro-  
shen was easily the most successful of them. Ryoko just sat cross-legged on her   
chair and leaned forward, laughing brightly with excitement. Hotsuma shook his   
head and watched as Ro-shen drew his blaster and fired a quick volley at the   
woman with the Afro. She yelped pitifully, and avoided the shots by quickly   
dodging to the left and right of them. "What the hell is she doing?" he asked   
in shock, as the woman covered her eyes with one hand, and began rapidly firing   
at her opponent.   
  
Ryoko laughed so hard that she had to hold her sides, as she watched Mihoshi   
clumsily rush and fire blindly at the confused sniper. She cheered loudly, when   
one of Mihoshi's blasts struck home and sent the target shattering to the   
corrugated metal floor. She turned to face her awestruck partner. "I think she   
might just go all the way in that category," Ryoko choked as she wiped the   
corners of her eyes.   
  
"That was dumb luck!" Hotsuma replied in disbelief. She didn't match Zeltris's   
description to the slightest degree, but this obviously had to be one of the   
women he'd warned them about. Judging from Ryoko's reaction, Ryoko knew of her.   
He let his questions wait for now; they'd be answered soon enough. For now, it   
was enough to know that Ryoko didn't consider the women any immediate danger to   
them.   
  
"Yeah, they don't get any dumber or any luckier," Ryoko responded cheerfully.   
The bold blue-haired woman and her reserved partner continued to trade   
observations and quips as they watched the blaster contest unfold before them.   
From the sidelines Kiyone too was cheering her partner on. In the final   
pairing, Mihoshi faced down a brown haired space cowboy with a customized spread   
shooter. It used internal splitters and mirrors to disperse six separate shots   
in each blast.   
  
Ryoko gripped the edge of her seat for support, as she watched Mihoshi hop past.   
The ditz was desperately running away from the cowboy's preemptive attack, and   
her mewling ow's and oh's filled the room like a litany. Ryoko snorted quietly   
as a flash from the six-shooter singed the backside of Mihoshi's micro mini.   
  
"Yeeeeep! Hey, that's no fair! You're not supposed to...oh...oh...oh... "   
Squealed the desperate officer. Her blaster had run out of charge, so Mihoshi   
dug through her pouch searching for her backup. Everything else seemed to come   
to hand first, and she settled her grip upon the first solid square object that   
she happened upon. The harried officer pulled the item out and held it between   
her and the attacking cowboy, like a vampire hunter holding off the undead with   
a crucifix. At the same instant the cowboy fired again. He watched in dull   
horror as Mihoshi pulled out her makeup mirror and held it between them. The   
flares of light raced through the air between them, and the one that was meant   
for the cat-girl's transmitter bounced harmlessly off the outstretched mirror.   
It reflected back at her pursuer and exploded against his target. The young   
man's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.   
  
"Did I call it, or what?" Ryoko barked. "That match was like taking candy from   
a baby!" She nodded decisively, and she and Hotsuma continued a running   
commentary during the next two categories--alternately proving and disproving   
their theories on the abilities of each fighter. When the All-around fighters   
lined up to go, Ryoko again developed that intensity that she'd displayed during   
the Blaster Face-off. The third match in would mark the debut fight of the   
pink-haired punk girl, who'd been eyeing the rowdy space pirate all evening.   
  
Kiyone fought exceptionally well against her opponents, despite the nagging fear   
that Mihoshi would somehow blow their cover while she was preoccupied with her   
qualifying fights. The first man she faced loomed over her at easily twice her   
size, and Kiyone wondered exactly which pro-wrestling school he'd failed out of   
before moving on to piracy. Although he was capable with weapons, he favored   
barehanded attacks, and Kiyone spent most of her time on the defensive. She   
dodged, using her speed to full advantage, while she looked for weaknesses to   
exploit. He used his left fist in a guard stance to block his transmitter from   
direct blows, while lashing out with his other meaty fist and kicking with his   
muscular, trunk-like legs. He seemed ready to believe that as a girl she would   
be easily deterred by the thought of having to really hurt him to get to the   
transmitter.  
  
Kiyone waited for one of his kicks and ducked between his legs. She punched   
straight up into his groin and cursed in pain when her knuckles struck a   
protective cup. Kiyone bit back a scream and kicked the back of his supporting   
leg out from under him, as she scrambled out of the way still cradling her   
injured fist.   
  
She saw him limp to his feet and come after her again. Kiyone still angry about   
her bloodied knuckles pulled her blaster and aimed for his transmitter. The   
same fist came up protectively, testing to see if she really was tough enough to   
shoot through him. Kiyone narrowed her field of vision to her intended target   
and calmly squeezed the trigger. She watched the giant drop his hand   
immediately and try to jump out of the way of her shot.   
  
At the opening, Kiyone leapt forward and aimed a sidekick for his now exposed   
shoulder. His own inertia carried him into the line of her kick and red glass   
target button shattered under her spiked heel. Kiyone snapped her leg back   
quickly and hopped backwards as the muscleman overbalanced and fell towards her.   
He was too tall to avoid entirely, and the detective loudly crashed to the floor   
on her bottom as the man landed facedown between her sprawled legs. "Why does   
this stuff always happen to me?" she moaned at her graceless finish. From above   
a woman's voice cackled stridently, while Mihoshi grinned cluelessly and gave   
her partner a thumbs-up signal.   
  
Kiyone too made it to the final match in her division, and her opponent was not   
only fast and strong but also seemingly untroubled about using excessive force   
during his attacks. He displayed it openly by firing a blaster shot at her head   
rather than her transmitter. Kiyone screamed and quickly beat out a small fire,   
which had started in her wig. The man sneered at her and gave her a   
condescending wink. This fight could get dirty.   
  
Kiyone felt her contacts stinging in her eyes at the smoke from the charred tips   
of pink hair. She let the anger charge her with energy, but kept her mind   
concentrated on only the battle before her. He'd pay for that, but only if she   
kept control rather than falling into an obvious trap. She watched him reach   
back to draw a sword from a sheath on his back. His long brown hair was bound   
just above his shoulders and wrapped with a red leather thong just like the   
handle of his katana--only the last foot of hair swinging free below the   
wrapping. He narrowed his yellow-green eyes, and the stretchy red fabric of his   
top rippled with his muscles like a predatory second skin as he rushed her.   
Kiyone caught a glimpse of silver in his black wrist sheaths, and she jumped to   
the side, ducking under his swipe as she drew one of his own blades to use   
against him.   
  
"Woohoo! Way to go Kiy... um... Kei-lynn!" Mihoshi caught herself from above.   
Kiyone grimaced at the close call and redoubled her efforts to beat him as   
quickly as possible. At the same time she saw an opportunity for revenge   
against his hair, and she grasped it roughly by the binding, while she smoothly   
severed the last foot and a half of hair with his razor sharp knife. He whirled   
to face her, the remaining binding unraveling and releasing his roughly shorn   
locks, which now only reached to just above his waist. Kiyone held up her prize   
triumphantly and shot him a wink before tossing the severed mane at him.   
  
She braced herself for the onslaught of venomous curses and brutal attacks, but   
she was completely unprepared for what happened next. He caught the shorn   
ponytail, and after a moment of staring silently his deep chuckle filled the   
fight parlor. "That's the best luck you've had all night, lady!" he goaded.   
  
Kiyone instantly flashed back to her many close calls and inelegant wins from   
the night. So what if she wasn't lucky, she had the skill to compensate. "It   
had nothing to do with luck," she replied aloofly. "You just left yourself   
open." She watched the nearly murderous anger fill his eyes again, and she   
grinned in satisfaction as he attacked her with a series of lunges and slashes.   
It took everything she had to avoid his attack, but he was getting sloppier with   
his fury.   
  
Finally, she managed a successful back flip over one of his swipes and stood   
stunned for a moment. He used her disbelief to his advantage and grabbed her   
wrathfully, spinning her around, and placing the blade against her throat.   
"Playtime is over." He growled at her leaning his head forward so that he could   
whisper threateningly in her ear, as he reached for her transmitter. Ryoko and   
several other spectators rose in alarm, poised to intervene if he didn't stop at   
the transmitter.  
  
Kiyone felt the flat side of the cool metal resting against her skin and knew   
that she didn't have time to think if she wanted to stay in this competition.   
She kicked her leg straight upward, smacking him in the head, before twisting   
her body around in his grasp. She swept his leg out from under him, riding him   
down to the ground as he grasped her upper arms. Before he could move further,   
she shot out her right fist. It was still sore from her unlucky punch earlier,   
but it would suffice. As they landed winded on the corrugated metal, she   
smashed his transmitter with a hard jab.   
  
The man panted tiredly, still holding Kiyone by the arms, and eyed the strange   
woman with something approaching respect. "So you're not just a pretty face,"   
he rasped at her. "Next time, you're toast, ...Kei-lynn." He promised with a   
deep chuckle, before blowing her a little kiss.   
  
After that final battle the top ten from each division lined up according to   
their fighting rank, and Hotsuma took down their names. The losers were   
inconsequential and were dismissed without further word. Kiyone gave her name   
as Kei-lynn, and bit the inside of her cheek when her final rival identified   
himself as Aicheron, a class A criminal who she'd been trying unsuccessfully to   
track for the past three months. She quietly looked forward to busting his ass.   
Kiyone nearly stopped breathing when the cold blonde pirate asked Mihoshi for   
her name. Mihoshi paused thoughtfully. "Um.... It's Mi... Yah!" she screamed   
as Kiyone stamped on her foot from the next line.   
  
"Miya?" Hotsuma queried with raised eyebrows. Ryoko had her back turned trying   
to smother a bout of laughter at the officers' antics and the ludicrous   
pseudonym.   
  
"Um... yep! I'm Miya!" Mihoshi replied cheerfully. "That's my name! Miya-  
miya," she tittered sounding vaguely like Ryo-ohki. She giggled at the serious   
man, as he wrote it into his record. Kiyone noticed once again just how easily   
things seemed to go for her partner, and she sighed in private frustration. She   
could feel eyes studying her from behind, and she shot around to hit Aicheron   
with a dirty look when she caught him staring at her.   
  
The new pirate band were led back to the hidden base, and those with smaller   
ships were carried aboard Gaiyan with their ships either docked in one of the   
larger vessels or carried by tractor beam. The two detectives were among those   
aboard Gaiyan, and Ryoko was taking the opportunity to order them about--asking   
them to serve her sake and going over ridiculous duty rosters with them.   
  
Upon arriving at the base, Kiyone decided to take the opportunity to explore   
while the rest of the gang settled in. She kept Mihoshi close in tow, as they   
navigated the cave tunnels looking for information on the pirate's operation.   
As they reached the junction between two hallways the sound of voices stopped   
them in their tracks.   
  
"I do believe you promised me an upgrade," Ryoko's voice purred from around the   
corner, and Kiyone peeked around the wall to see the cyan haired woman cornering   
her partner against one of the rough, stone walls.   
  
"Careful, Princess, anyone could come along and see us," Hotsuma cautioned as he   
adjusted his glasses. "You know I'll be only to happy to see to your needs in   
private," he replied silkily.   
  
Kiyone couldn't see exactly what Ryoko did next because her body blocked the   
action from view, but she had a fine guess as the tall man closed his eyes and   
arched his neck back, breathing rapidly. As Kiyone watched, he grabbed Ryoko   
roughly against him and kissed her heatedly, exploring the softness of her mouth   
with his sensitive tongue. The blue haired woman wrapped her arms around his   
neck and made small hungry noises, which filtered down the empty corridor.   
  
"You seem to be in a fine mood tonight, partner," he observed as he finally   
broke away from the pull of her lips. He traced his fingers lightly along the   
smooth skin of her cheek, and Ryoko leaned into his warm hand.  
  
"Of course! Tonight was wonderful," she grinned. She traced a finger slowly   
down Hotsuma's chest. "But you made me a promise this morning that I'm still   
going to hold you to," the pirate cooed suggestively. "Now, let's teleport   
someplace a little more private and discuss it." She leaned in towards his lips   
again, just before the pair flickered out of being in the quiet passageway.   
  
"He he. That was so sweet!" Mihoshi bubbled, clasping her hands and staring   
dreamily at the spot the two pirates had just vacated. "Now I'm not nearly so   
worried about Ryoko. Don't you agree, Kiy..."  
  
Kiyone clamped her hand over the bouncy blonde's mouth. She was still in a   
state of shock. Ryoko had never been more than three inches from Tenchi, if she   
could help it. Now she was suddenly pirating in space with a strange new lover.   
It wasn't just that it was such a large change, but it had happened so fast to   
Kiyone's knowledge. "Actually, Miya, I'm just starting to worry now," she   
whispered.   
  
Kiyone heard the soft thud of footfalls directly behind them and whirled around.   
She stared directly into a pair of yellowish-green eyes, and her breath caught   
in her throat. What else could happen to her tonight? 


	9. Midnight Wanderings

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Tenchi, and no one can prove otherwise!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so Chapter 8 got fixed easily enough. Now so long as this   
loads okay, I will be a happy author. Enjoy!   
  
**************************************************  
  
  
The calm room around him melted away, as sleep overtook Hotsuma. The clean   
lines of the eclectic furnishings and the paleness of the bed curtains dimly   
illuminated by a console on his heavy desk all faded into the fake night of the   
cavern room. He could only dimly feel the warmth of the cyan haired beauty   
sleeping curled against his side. Her even breathing lulled him further down   
the path of sleep, and soon he was no longer aware of anything inside the room.   
  
For him sleep had always meant a quiet phase during which he recharged his   
energy from Yugi, but tonight it felt different. His thoughts slipped away no   
matter how he tried to hold them, and new thoughts and images filled his mind   
with the beautiful, the meaningful, and the disturbing.   
  
He was lost somewhere beneath Ryoko's skin, their hoarse breathing filling the   
room, as the white sheets pooled around their writhing hips. He could catch   
glimpses of his own hair flying before his eyes as he looked down upon Ryoko's   
idyllic features. A sweep of dark lashes brushed her flushed cheek, and her   
parted lips whispered soft promises into the space between them. It was as   
though he could see her in flashes, the pale skin of a thigh, a flush across her   
chest, the dusky pink of her breast brushing against his tanned skin.   
  
"Tell me the truth, lover," Ryoko whispered as she suddenly fixed him with an   
icy glare. "Is any of this real? Or are you simply a dream who plays at being   
a man?" She smiled cruelly, and laughed at his look of shock and pain as she   
flung her head back with her final pleasure. The room around him dissolved with   
her, and he was alone in an impenetrable blackness. It brought back that   
drifting, disconcerting feeling that had been part of those millennia of   
entombment. He could feel another presence watching from behind him.  
  
"They really don't understand us anyways." He could hear a voice close against   
his ear, and he turned to see Yugi grinning at him. "You and I are two of a   
kind, Hotsuma. We were both born in the darkness, and that's where we'll always   
be. You'll always be with me, and we'll never have to be alone again." She   
took his hands and led him to his feet.   
  
"What are you saying, mistress?" He asked, still reeling from the sudden change   
of scene. He could hear a faint echo of his own voice, as he followed her   
walking on an empty, inky nothingness that stretched all around them. His long   
white jacket rustled with his movements, and he was momentarily disoriented to   
discover that he was now clothed. "There is no more darkness, and we aren't   
going back to it!"  
  
"Of course we are!" Yugi laughed. She spun to face him with her arms out in a   
child's imitation of a bird. She pointed her index finger at him and leaned   
forwards. "After all, you promised to protect me forever. You promised   
vengeance for us." She hopped towards him with an exaggerated motion like a   
gymnast sticking her dismount. "But then you left me for her," she noted   
shrewdly.   
  
"While I keep Ryoko away from earth, you're safe!" he replied, anger filtering   
into his voice. His hands tightened into shaking fists at his sides, his   
knuckles whitening at the tension. "With the Masaki's split apart no one has   
the power to hurt or imprison you again! I haven't betrayed you!"  
  
"Completely altruistic on your part is it? It's all for my benefit! Hotsuma,   
you used to be a much better liar!" Yugi gleefully skipped around the enraged   
pirate. Turning serious, she wagged her finger at him, scolding him. "It   
wasn't nice of you to try to leave me... Don't you know you're nothing without   
me?" She told him venomously. Her smile broke into a grimace, and tears filled   
her blue eyes. Hotsuma flinched in surprise. "You want to leave me alone in   
the dark, you bastard!" she accused.   
  
"I didn't betray you!" Hotsuma yelled in response, reaching out for the sobbing   
child. He held her by the shoulders, drawing her to him protectively. He   
remembered all too well the 3500-year nightmare that had confined them both.   
Again the flashes filled his vision. He saw Yugi flailing inside her coffin,   
saw her locked inside her horrific stasis, heard her mental screams, felt the   
weight of her pain and rage.   
  
The child in his arms laughed eerily and stiffened as she drew herself up. Her   
voice deepened slowly, and for a moment Hotsuma could hear two voices laughing   
as one--a strange child's voice and the opposing echo of a full-grown woman.   
Suddenly, Hotsuma felt a blinding flash of pain low in his back, and burning   
agony shot through his spine. He could hear the wounded scream tear itself from   
his throat, and as he looked down Yugi's face changed into that of Ryoko's.   
  
"So am I the one you'll betray, lover?" she asked in a husky voice, as she stood   
before him. Hotsuma was still holding onto her shoulders, and he sagged, unable   
to stand as she pushed a wickedly sharp knife deeper into his back. She took a   
step back, and he collapsed to the ground with another howl.   
  
Ryoko stepped around his prone form, her heels clicking against the invisible   
floor in this apparent void. She snorted derisively and kicked him in the ribs   
as he tried to rise up on his arms. He fell back and Ryoko sat down upon his   
back, resting her arms upon her knees and leaning forward.   
  
"That's not true, Ryoko," he whispered. "It doesn't have to be either or! I'm   
doing the best I can for any of us..." he growled in frustration. He couldn't   
push himself up beneath her weight, and the excruciating stab in his back seemed   
to have spread to all his nerve-endings. He gurgled as she slowly drew the   
weapon back with a twist.   
  
Ryoko fingered the bloodied blade with amusement, wiping the blood between her   
fingers. "Don't you understand, partner? This is what it means to be a   
pirate," she explained calmly. "This is how we all meet our end, brought down   
from behind by a traitor. This is how you go down. Then I can go back to   
Tenchi and forget all about you," she whispered leaning in towards his face.   
  
Hotsuma watched her through wide, frightened eyes. Ryoko kissed him softly on   
the cheek, and he could feel blood running down his skin as though her kiss were   
a wound. He saw blood everywhere; he was lying helpless in it. Ryoko's chuckle   
filtered back to him, and he could see the knife raised in her hand, plummeting   
towards him as she screamed fiercely.   
  
Hotsuma woke violently, lurching into a sitting position. He curled   
protectively inwards, grasping his bent legs with his arms and locking his grip,   
as he tried to slow his rapid breathing. His heart felt like a barely caged   
animal flailing against his ribs. Since when had he started dreaming? The   
thought panicked him almost as much as the vivid phantasm, which lingered over   
him like a shroud.   
  
The mattress shifted as Ryoko leaned forward on her knees to check on him.   
She'd awoken to his strangled scream as he jerked awake. His bared back faced   
her in the darkness, revealing his taut spine and the rising of his shoulder   
blades in time with his shallow breaths. She hesitantly stroked his hair,   
afraid of spooking him further. The contact seemed to soothe him though, and he   
pressed his head back into her palm.   
  
"Wow! That must've been some dream..." Ryoko mused. "I can sleep through   
almost anything, but that reaction woke me right up. You okay, lover?" She   
continued to stroke his tousled blond mane, and bent to plant a kiss on his   
shoulder. "It was just a dream. Everyone has nightmares sometimes," she   
comforted.   
  
"Not me," he replied tersely. "I don't dream."   
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes, chalking his behavior up to some male bravado thing.   
"Everyone dreams," she stated flatly. It didn't take Washu's intellect to know   
that. "You just don't remember them usually. On Earth Sasami usually makes hot   
chocolate, if somebody has a bad dream. And then you talk about it, until you   
feel better." She kissed Hotsuma's earlobe quickly. "You want to talk about it   
over some hot chocolate?" she offered earnestly.   
  
Hotsuma looked at her over his shoulder. He seemed almost himself, but his eyes   
were still a trace too wide. "I don't remember it anymore," he lied, closing   
his eyes and dragging her against his chest as he twisted towards her. He   
rested his cheek against her hair and inhaled the familiar and comforting scent.   
It was like green tea and cherry blossoms, clean and sweet. "Maybe, I'll just   
spend a little time studying up for our next crime spree," he yawned against her   
light blue tresses. "Thank you for the kind offer though, Princess," he said,   
finally sounding like himself again.   
  
Ryoko rested her head on his chest, as they lay back into the nest of pillows   
and blankets. Hotsuma switched on the table lamp and picked up his latest   
reading material, a humongous textbook on the history of the Royal Science   
Academy. It was bound in leather with gilt pages. Nobody had ever robbed the   
Science Academy, so it was something to aspire towards.   
  
Ryoko had grown comfortable with his reading habit, and she thought ruefully   
that it was a good thing she could sleep through so many distractions. Ayeka   
couldn't sleep if there was the slightest bit of light in the room. Ryoko   
wondered absently just how many bedmates Hotsuma had driven nuts with his   
reading habit. Her eyes widened as the thought suddenly took on double meaning   
to her. "Wait a second! How many anatomy books have you read?" she demanded,   
immediately sitting up and pulling the text out of his hands.   
  
"What?" came his confused reply as Ryoko pushed him back against the pillow.   
  
************************************************  
  
His thigh-high, soft leather boots thumped quietly in the deserted corridor, and   
the silver knives strapped to his thighs shone dangerously as Aicheron slowly   
stalked towards the two Galaxy Police Officers. "Just starting to worry about   
what?" he inquired critically. He crossed his arms and crooked an eyebrow at   
them, while he waited for an answer.   
  
"Treacherous pirates who sneak up on me from behind!" Kiyone spat back angrily.   
She still harbored serious resentment after their skirmish, and the cocky   
fighter was the last person she wanted to have to deal with at the moment. She   
pushed ahead of Mihoshi and took several steps towards the irritated looking   
man.   
  
"Last I knew, this was a hallway," he replied hotly. "Anyone can use it! And   
I'm no more treacherous than any other pirate in this compound," he warned. He   
clenched his jaw tightly enough to make his muscles jump.   
  
"I don't remember any of my other opponents trying to shoot me in the head at   
the opening of the match! Last I knew, we were targeting radio transmitters!"   
Kiyone retorted, planting her hands on her hips as she hollered back at him.   
  
"Didn't you try to shoot your first opponent in the hand? Or was that some   
other pink-haired bimbo?" he growled. He took several more steps forward,   
looking down at her.   
  
"He was blocking the damned transmitter!" Kiyone yelled in self-defense. "I was   
just trying to shake the self-assured bastard up so he'd drop his guard!"   
Kiyone closed the distance between them and glowered up at the rude man. "And   
don't you dare call me a bimbo," she growled threateningly.   
  
"Well, I was just trying to shake you up," he snarled back. "If you were good   
enough to make it into the final match, you should damned well be able to dodge   
a shot like that! I don't pull punches just because my rival is a woman." His   
hands were clenched fists at his sides, and he was shaking slightly as though   
trying to hold back from shaking the pink-haired buccaneer senseless.   
  
A sugary giggle echoed through the passageway, and both rivals turned to see   
Mihoshi watching them as though transfixed by a favorite soap opera. "I think   
you two look kinda... well... kinda cute together, um... Kei-lynn," she chirped   
merrily. The bickering duo froze in place at her ludicrous observation.   
Aicheron and Kiyone immediately stepped apart, turning away from each other as   
they did so. Kiyone felt utterly embarrassed by her partner's comment and   
refused to even look at the annoying man.   
  
"You shouldn't be wandering around here alone late at night," Aicheron cautioned   
standoffishly, still keeping his arms crossed over his chest and not looking at   
Kiyone.   
  
"Excuse me! I'm the one who beat you! Why should I be worried about walking   
down the hall at night?" Kiyone replied, letting the anger into her voice again.   
This was the most she'd ever yelled at someone who wasn't Mihoshi. Her jumpsuit   
creaked faintly as she strode back towards her partner.   
  
"Because there's a difference between a fair fight and being jumped from behind   
by one of the forty men here who haven't necessarily seen a lady in a while," he   
growled, turning to face both women. He tapped his foot on the stone floor.   
  
"Well, you certainly aren't the first person that I would trust to be at my   
back," Kiyone snorted indignantly. She raised her eyebrow as the brusque man   
walked past her.   
  
He looked over his shoulder briefly, and his hair fell across his face as he   
spoke. "Fine. I guess your either like to walk several paces behind a man, or   
you're an idiot who doesn't know how to take care of herself." He shot Mihoshi   
a smile. "Want to go find the galley, Miya?" he offered.   
  
Mihoshi looked back and forth between Kiyone and Aicheron, and her partner shook   
her head vehemently against the prospect. Mihoshi twittered. "Well... okay...   
sure," she agreed, happily falling into step beside the dark haired pirate.   
"Hey, I wonder if Ryoko's had a chance to go shopping for everyone yet... after   
all this is a big crowd to suddenly have arrive. Whadda you think, Kei-lynn?"   
Mihoshi asked, as the reluctant officer jogged quickly to catch up with them.   
  
"I think you constantly get me into trouble, Miya." She huffed.   
  
After numerous wrong turns and about a dozen dead-ends, the trio finally found   
their way into the kitchen. By then Aicheron had made a silent vow never to   
follow any directions, which Miya gave him. The woman had no sense of direction   
whatsoever. He glanced over at Kei-lynn, and they briefly shared a pained look.   
It was a silent agreement of truce, after the tiring trek through the halls.   
Miya's happy chattering still filled the air, as the other pirates plopped down   
at a table too drained to be worried about food anymore.   
  
"And I thought the mines were bad, when I was a kid..." Aicheron trailed off in   
amazement as the purple Afroed cat-girl gushed about her favorite brand of   
curried ramen being in full supply. He swung around to face the woman beside   
him, "How do you manage?" he asked simply.   
  
"I don't have any choice. She's both the best friend I've ever had and the   
biggest curse in my life," Kiyone admitted. "You worked in a mine when you were   
a kid?" she asked. There was very little information about Aicheron in the GXP   
database. What he'd just said didn't really fit into the image she'd formed   
about him.   
  
He paused, confused at her sudden interest. "I grew up on Ryel. I didn't have   
much of a choice," he acknowledged. Ryel was a corrupt mining planet with a   
reputation not to be taken lightly. He could tell by her reaction that Kei-lynn   
knew of it.   
  
"Wow! That's a tough place to grow up. Before Ryoko came along, the Tseng Gang   
was the toughest game in town. I heard they ruled Ryel with an iron fist,"   
Kiyone said.   
  
"It's a little slice of hell, but if you showed any signs of promise as far as   
Tseng was concerned there was a way off. When I was fifteen I got into a fight   
with one of the managers, and Tseng saw it. I gave as good as I got, despite   
the fact that he had a two hundred pound advantage. Tseng liked that," he   
explained. A range of emotions played momentarily across his face, before he   
shut them down.   
  
"What did the fight start over?" Kiyone asked. She rested her head against her   
hand and grimaced as a loud bang was heard from the kitchen. "Are you okay,   
Miya?" she called worriedly. She and Aicheron moved to check on the klutzy   
woman who'd been left alone in the kitchen with sharp knives and expensive   
kitchen equipment.   
  
"Oooops," Mihoshi sang out. "Um. I had a little trouble with the microwave..."   
she explained shyly. Her body blocked the door to the kitchen, but she easily   
moved aside as the nervous pair moved to assess the damage.   
  
"A little trouble with the microwave?" Kiyone demanded, as she saw the exploded   
husk of the microwave oven still smoldering on the marble counter. Sharp pieces   
of twisted metal were embedded into the walls, and shattered glass blanketed the   
nearby counter and floor. It was a miracle Mihoshi hadn't been killed. "What   
were you doing!" Kiyone yelled in frustration.   
  
"Well I filled one of those bowls over there with some yummy curry noodles, and   
I put it in the microwave. But I'd forgotten to get some vegetables from the   
freezer, so I went to get them....and then....and then....boom!" Mihoshi   
explained, pointing around the kitchen for reference at each part.   
  
Kiyone looked in the direction of her finger and sure enough saw a stack of   
metal bowls inside an open cabinet. "One of those bowls?" she repeated. She   
groaned as her dimwitted partner nodded. Mihoshi was already biting her lip and   
hunching down for Kiyone to blow up at her in much the same fashion as the   
dearly departed microwave. Kiyone felt badly, suddenly. "At least you were in   
the freezer when it blew," she said softly giving the sniffling cat-girl a pat   
on the shoulder.   
  
"Yeah! But it looks like you three are going to be working it off on cleaning   
detail this week!" Boomed a husky female voice from behind them. Ryoko had been   
looking for an excuse to leave them behind on the next job, and Mihoshi had just   
given it to her in aces. No matter what Ryoko certainly couldn't take two   
galaxy police officers on a robbery. 


	10. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: A fanfiction is a figment of a fan/author's imagination, which is   
written purely for fun. Since no money is made by posting such works, the idea   
of suing a fanfiction writer for money is also a figment of the imagination.   
  
Author's Note: Naughty, naughty Zuit! Setting alight the Hotsuma shaped   
beacon! You should spank her! Ooops! Wrong note! ::blush:: Youkai Fire Fox,   
thank you for the wonderful Gold-Hunk-Hotsuma-Statue! It's going right next to   
my Hotsuma cels where I can ogle it happily while I write!   
  
  
***************************  
Maybe it was the product of conditioning, but after that good-natured tussle   
Ryoko had decided that she needed a cup of hot chocolate even if Hotsuma didn't.   
She'd never expected her timing to be so perfect, but she was willing to chalk   
that up to the Mihoshi factor. It seemed reassuring to know that the universe   
still conspired against Kiyone through the kind-hearted ditz. Of course Kiyone   
might not be planning to turn Ryoko in, but to be safe Ryoko knew she'd have to   
keep her friends on a short leash. Making them take cleaning detail, was just   
icing on the cake.  
  
Kiyone and Aicheron exchanged wide-eyed stares, before turning their attention   
towards Mihoshi. Aicheron clenched his jaw, and a vein at his temple throbbed   
visibly, as he held himself back. He fully looked the part of a killer about to   
explode into violence. He opened his mouth to speak or yell, but before he   
could say anything the pink-haired woman at his side lunged at her best friend   
and launched into a campaign of half-intelligible chastisements at the now   
tearful cat-girl. Nothing was sacred in the ensuing scuffle, and Ryoko and   
Aicheron found themselves ducking hurled kitchen utensils and half cooked curry   
noodles as Kiyone pummeled her partner.   
  
"Listen! This gang is about teamwork!" Ryoko bellowed over the ruckus, causing   
Kiyone to look up from where she was holding Mihoshi in a headlock and hitting   
her with a pan. A handful of curried ramen was hanging out of Kiyone's ear.   
"If you can't work as a team then maybe you three should take cleaning detail   
for the next two months!" The space pirate threatened.   
  
"But I wasn't even a part of..." Aicheron began, before Ryoko silenced him by   
holding up her palm. It was suddenly understood that any further argument from   
any of them would be interpreted as a lack of teamwork. Like it or not, the   
three were stuck with each other.   
  
The looks of horror on Kiyone and the dark-haired man were enough to keep Ryoko   
entertained for a good long time, but she had every intention of pressing her   
advantage as far as possible. The pirate leader ran over a list of chores in   
her head.   
  
Ryoko could feel the air around her shimmer slightly. It was like sensing the   
heat coming off someone's body, and in the next instant Hotsuma phased into   
being beside her. "Ryoko, what's..." he began to ask what was taking so long,   
but he broke off as the scene around him registered. He and Ryoko had an   
audience. The remains of the microwave were scattered around the entire   
kitchen, as if a deranged knife thrower had gone on the rampage with shrapnel.   
And the two women staring at them looked as if they'd been wrestling in a giant   
bowl of curried noodles. "What's been going on down here?" Hotsuma asked, torn   
between annoyance and amusement.   
  
"The microwave died," Ryoko deadpanned. "Just when I was in the mood for hot   
chocolate," she scowled crossing her arms over her chest and fixed Kiyone with   
an angry glare.   
Hotsuma bit back a remark about the greatest pirate in the universe being unable   
to boil water. In front of underlings, he and Ryoko had to appear superior at   
all times. He turned an icy eye upon the three haggard looking recruits and   
planted his hands on his hips. "If you're capable of dismantling a microwave, I   
will assume that one of you is competent enough to make your commander a cup of   
hot chocolate," he advised.   
  
From his peripheral vision, Hotsuma watched the three space pirates tripping   
over themselves and each other as they scurried to make the cyan-haired woman   
her cocoa. "I want it with real milk, none of that packaged crap!" Ryoko   
bellowed. "And don't forget the whipped cream and extra marshmallows. Oh yeah,   
and a shot of Kahlua! That's what makes it so warming." Ryoko's grin showed   
her sharp canines, as she gave them her very fussy order for a perfect cup of   
hot chocolate.   
  
After Ryoko finally gave their third attempt an approving nod, the trio was   
dismissed with instructions to return at five a.m. to the galley and start   
cooking breakfast for the entire gang. The menu was posted on the brushed metal   
door to the freezer, and it included not only the traditional miso, fish and   
rice for a Japanese breakfast but also eggs, sausage and hash-browns for those   
who wanted something different. The rest of their duty list would be waiting   
for them in the kitchen tomorrow morning.   
  
Aicheron walked the women back to their quarters in silence. "Two months!"   
Kiyone moaned repeatedly as she walked beside Mihoshi. "Two months on cleaning   
detail! And you saw those insane duty rosters that she was writing on the way   
here! How did this happen to me again?" she said mostly to herself.   
  
Mihoshi turned to her with large tearful cat-eyes and her lower lip quivered.   
"I'm so sorry, Kiy- Kei-lyn. I messed up again," she sniffed. She rubbed at   
the corners of her eyes, and then she began twiddling her fingers.   
  
With a small sigh Kiyone threw an arm around her friend's shoulders and leaned   
her head on the shoulder nearest to her. "Don't worry about it, Miya. I'm not   
mad at you anymore. It could've happened to anyone, and Ryoko's right about us   
needing to behave more like a team. Okay?" she said comfortingly. She smiled   
slightly at Mihoshi's nod. "Good," Kiyone said. "Now we just take on tomorrow   
one task at a time."   
  
They paused outside the door to Mihoshi and Kiyone's quarters. After Mihoshi   
went inside with a little wave, Aicheron leaned against the wall and turned   
towards the pink-haired pirate. "We're never getting off this cleaning detail,   
are we?" he asked wryly.   
  
"Probably not," Kiyone admitted with a little chuckle, as she trained her eyes   
on the toes of her boots. "Guess you're sorry to have gotten mixed up in all   
this, and I really can't blame you. I'll talk to Ryoko, and tell her that you   
really weren't part of what happened. After all, you were just in the wrong   
place at the wrong time," she said. She chanced a glance at him as she   
finished, although she didn't want to look him in the eye.   
  
Aicheron shook his head. "That wouldn't do any good. The only way we get out   
of this is to prove we can work together," he replied. Before she could   
protest, he added, "I'll be here to get you two at four-thirty. Otherwise, who   
knows where Miya's sense of direction would lead you." He kicked away from the   
wall and headed down the quiet hallway without a backward glance, as Kiyone   
watched him and tried to figure out how to keep her and Mihoshi's identity a   
secret with him around.   
  
The next morning proved to be an insane blur of charred hash browns, overly   
salty miso, and soggy rice. Mihoshi was given the task of juicing oranges and   
managed to nearly blind herself when a squirt of juice hit her in the eyes. She   
flailed blindly and accidentally knocked the vegetables for Aicheron's omelets   
onto the floor, nearly falling before he caught her and passed her to Kiyone.   
Kiyone rushed her partner to the sink and prayed that the acidic juice wouldn't   
react with the costume contacts. "Teamwork, teamwork, teamwork..." Kiyone   
chanted to herself as she flushed the juice from the squealing woman's eyes.   
  
Aicheron turned back to his omelet to find it smoking. He quickly pulled the   
pan off the heat, burning his hand on the handle, and cursing as he slid the   
half burned yet runny omelet onto a plate. The peppers had fallen out of the   
fold and the onions weren't even remotely wilted. At least the ham in it was   
already cooked. "That looks repulsive..." he acknowledged with a shake of his   
head.   
  
Kiyone stepped up beside him and took the plate. "So we'll just serve it to   
someone we don't like. How about that cowboy who tried to shoot Miya in the   
butt?" she suggested with a raised eyebrow, as she placed it on the line. She   
heard Aicheron laugh as he cracked eggs for his next culinary impossibility, and   
she placed some fresh salmon fillets onto the charcoal grill. "It could be   
worse..." she told the others.   
  
"How's that?" Aicheron snorted as he took the sausages out of the pan. He   
appeared to have at least some idea of what he was doing, although the number of   
meals they were cooking obviously made him nervous.   
  
"We could be eating their cooking," Kiyone whispered in a deep knowledgeable   
voice.   
  
Mihoshi giggled in response. "Boy, oh boy!" she laughed. "She's right, you   
know. Especially Ryoko's cooking. Why this one time Ryoko..."   
  
Kiyone threw her hand over the other woman's mouth before anything else could be   
said. She lowered her voice to sound serious. "Miya, you have to watch what   
you say. This is hardly the place for that story, and besides you might give   
Aicheron ideas for those omelets." She said gravely.   
  
"Really?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "I want to know what Miya was about to   
say. What would she know about Ryoko's cooking?" he asked, as he flipped the   
next omelet.   
  
Kiyone looked both directions before she leaned in towards him. "Okay, I'll   
tell you what we've heard, but you didn't hear it from me! A while back Ryoko   
got her hands on a couple of GXP officers on a remote planet, and she decided to   
torture them for fun. She used her own cooking to reduce them to pathetic,   
begging, husks of human beings. It really was the most amazing shit imaginable.   
She force-fed them peach pork-chop curry, tuna and oregano riceballs, habanero   
ramen with cold tofu, and instant miso packets without the water added." Kiyone   
shuddered and gave him a slow nod. The memory of Ryoko's cooking still made her   
ill, but she was pretty sure it would sound like a joke to anyone who hadn't   
experienced it first hand.   
  
"The pickled mango wasn't so bad," Mihoshi added diplomatically.   
  
Aicheron rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he said dryly.   
  
As the day wore on the tasks only became worse, but Kiyone was also preoccupied   
with observing Hotsuma. The man was almost always at Ryoko's side, and he   
seemed to have her complete trust. Ryoko and he seemed to consult often, and   
Kiyone repeatedly caught them looking at each other during the next briefing.   
These weren't just romantic looks. It was more like they were silently   
speaking, an understood language of nods and expressions that communicated as   
succinctly as words. She also caught the pirate observing her and Mihoshi   
several times, and his expression didn't seem even remotely pleased.   
  
Something about that look made Kiyone feel like a bug under a microscope. She   
was being openly studied and quantified, but towards what end she didn't know.   
If she had to guess, she figured she and Mihoshi must have aroused the pirate's   
suspicions. Then it just became a matter of whether he was trying to confirm   
those suspicions or simply planning to dispose of her somehow. Kiyone let out a   
sigh of relief when Ryoko and Hotsuma finally left the base with a select group   
of pirates to go rip off a cargo caravan.   
  
She'd already vowed that rather than complete her mission; she would try to   
discover what was happening with Ryoko. Her resolve had made Mihoshi ecstatic,   
and that led to an awkward scene when Aicheron found Mihoshi tearfully hugging   
her and proclaiming what a happy moment this was behind a pillar.   
  
Aicheron hid his bemusement by coughing into his fist to get their attention.   
"You missed a spot," he said simply, as he handed Kiyone back her mop and nodded   
towards a nearby corner. Then he'd just turned and walked back to his own work,   
shaking his head as if to clear out some bothersome thought.   
  
Over the course of the next weeks, Kiyone continued to uncover what she could   
about Ryoko's sudden departure from Earth and the appearance of this new man in   
the space pirate's life. Most of what she had was just supposition, and she   
usually would be interrupted from her thoughts by Ryoko saddling them with yet   
another task. She was becoming a whiz at doing laundry for over fifty pirates   
every day. Dusting was usually left for Mihoshi, while Kiyone and Aicheron   
tackled the more complicated tasks. Ryoko often oversaw their work, while   
making small talk about the incompetence of the Galaxy Police, and making their   
tasks tens times more difficult in the process. Kiyone almost broke when for   
entertainment Ryoko made her recite a poem entitled "100 Reasons the GXP Suck".   
It seemed that Ryoko had a glint of malicious humor in her eyes sometimes, and   
Kiyone was noticing it more and more.   
  
That wasn't the only thing Kiyone was noticing more and more though, she mused,   
as she glanced down to the long brown braid which hung down Aicheron's back as   
he reached behind him for a new glow tube for the fixture he and Kiyone were   
replacing. Today's shirt was red silk, tucked into his tight, black leather   
pants. The katana was gone, but he still carried a blaster at his hip and had   
sheathed knives strapped to his thighs. Kiyone was lost somewhere in the   
rounded line of his posterior, when she overbalanced and the ladder started   
crashing down.   
  
"Aiiiiiiiiii!" she screamed, flailing her arms over the top of the ladder as   
though through sheer will she could either take flight or claw the ladder back   
up against the wall. This was a twenty-foot ceiling, and a bad fall to the   
stone below could easily be fatal. Kiyone abandoned the ladder, figuring her   
chances were better without it. She closed her eyes and prepared for the   
intense pain that would come with hearing her shins crack upon impact.   
  
The pain didn't come and neither did the crack of bone. She could hear a winded   
"Ooph" as a pair of arms caught her and her cheek brushed against silk. The   
force of the impact knocked Aicheron to his knees, and she could feel the final   
lurch as he dipped down carefully cradling her weight. She opened her eyes and   
looked up nervously, only to be met with the sight of his surprised yellow-green   
eyes.   
  
Stray brown wisps framed his handsome face, and as if in a trance Kiyone brushed   
them back as she raised her face towards his. He met her halfway, and she   
instinctively laced her arms around his neck as they kissed. She was aware of   
the rise and fall of his chest and the rapid beating of his heart from the rush   
to catch her. Her mind was reeling with the realization that she was suddenly   
kissing a space pirate who'd once tried to shoot her in the head. Mostly   
though, she was just praying for this kiss to go on forever.   
  
"Does this mean you don't intend to fire at my head anymore?" she asked   
teasingly as they finally parted. She could feel the deep rumble of his   
laughter radiating from his chest and purring through her body.   
  
"I guess that's one way of putting it," he replied as he opened his eyes. "Are   
you okay, Kei..." his voice trailed off and Kiyone watched his brows knit in   
confusion as his hand slowly reached out towards her face.   
  
"Aicheron?" she asked, as she wondered what had suddenly caught his attention.   
Her question answered itself as he drew his hand back with a lock of her long   
teal hair between his fingers. It must have worked its way free when she   
landed. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he raised an eyebrow as he waited for   
her to start explaining.   
  
"Shit," she muttered quietly, as she clenched her eyes shut and rested her   
forehead against her thumb and forefinger. She looked up at Aicheron and bit   
her lip as she tucked her hair back under the pink wig. "Aicheron, I can   
explain," she promised. "It's just... It's just this is going to be a... long   
story, so maybe we should go someplace else for me to tell it," she whispered   
hoarsely.   
  
"Okay," he said, as that muscle in his jaw began to clench. He rose quickly,   
and she could see his overly composed business persona slide into place, as they   
strode out of the great hall towards the pirate's quarters. Aicheron walked   
just behind Kiyone with his hand at the small of her back to guide her.   
  
Kiyone was running through every possible lie she could think of, but she kept   
dismissing each of them. She wanted to stop lying and tell him the whole truth,   
as dumb as it sounded to her. Dumb didn't even begin to describe the urge. He   
was a pirate, Kiyone reminded herself. How would he react to hearing she was   
GXP? Maybe Aicheron wasn't quite done using her head for target practice, she   
thought with a sinking feeling.   
  
She heard a door hiss into place behind them and Aicheron's hand on her shoulder   
signaled her to stop walking. She looked up from her private thoughts to find   
herself in what obviously was his room. His katana rested against the side of   
the night table, and she could see his clothes hanging in the open closet.   
Unlike the room she shared with Mihoshi, this room was immaculate. The bed was   
made, there were no clothes on the floor, and nothing was hanging from the   
footboard or light fixture. Seconds later that discrepancy was corrected, when   
Aicheron reached out and pulled her wig off, tossing it onto the foot of the   
bed.   
  
"Any other surprises?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. He sighed as   
Kiyone nodded. "Then use the bathroom in there. I think it's time I met the   
real Kei-lyn, don't you?" he said, pointing to a small room just to the left of   
the doorway. Kiyone left the door open behind her as she removed the orange   
contact lenses, peeled off the fake scar, and washed off the punk make-up.   
She'd even grown used to the look by now, so for him this would be a huge   
change. She dried her skin using the white towel hanging on the ring beside the   
sink, and with a deep breath she turned to face him.   
  
Her long teal hair cascaded over her shoulders and her blue eyes studied him for   
a reaction, as he took in her real appearance. She would have felt more self-  
conscious about her revealing vinyl outfit without the safety of her disguise,   
but she could tell that he was only registering her face and hair. Despite the   
shock, he still seemed to carry that attraction in his eyes, but he turned his   
head suddenly away without a single word once he'd accepted the change in her   
appearance. "Who are you?" he asked, hollowly.   
  
"My name's Kiyone Makibi," Kiyone admitted. She stepped out of the bathroom and   
crossed the room, until she stood directly before him. "More correctly, I'm   
Detective First Class Kiyone Makibi of the Galaxy Police." She told him   
nervously.   
  
Aicheron let out a string of curses like Kiyone had only ever heard from Ryoko.   
And the turn of phrase didn't fail to make her cringe this time either. She   
wondered if only space pirates were able to amass both the vocabulary and the   
poetry necessary for true profanity. There was an old earth saying about   
cursing like a sailor, and it seemed on a universal scale space pirates fit it   
best.   
  
"I was originally assigned to infiltrate Ryoko's band of thieves and report in   
with the coordinates so that GXP ships could rush in and arrest everyone," she   
continued. She flushed uncomfortably as he gave her an incredulous look. He   
was definitely fuming, but so far he hadn't made any motions towards any part of   
the arsenal that he was wearing. "I haven't reported in, and I don't intend to.   
When asked, I plan to tell my superiors that my mission was a failure," she   
confessed as she reached out to touch his shoulder.   
  
Aicheron snorted indignantly and pulled away. He slammed his fist into the top   
of the wooden desk hard enough to crack the wood and make Kiyone jump. He   
looked like he hadn't vented nearly enough, as he paced back and forth at the   
end of the bed. "You know that I'm obligated to turn you in to Ryoko, don't   
you?" he asked as he slouched down onto the edge of the bed. Still refusing to   
look at her, he concentrated on the streams of blood running down his knuckles.   
  
"I knew that before I decided to tell you," Kiyone told him sincerely. She sat   
down alongside the frustrated pirate and examined his split knuckles. "I know   
what you have to do, and it's okay," she said, as she stroked the back of his   
hand.   
  
"Just get out of here, Kei... Kiyone. Take Miya, or whatever her name is. Get   
on a ship and go. Understood?" he instructed her, as he brushed her bangs out   
of her eyes.   
  
"Do you know what Ryoko would do to you for letting me get away?" she responded   
angrily, as she planted her fists on her hips. As much as she was touched by   
the chivalry, she knew it was completely misplaced in this case.   
  
"Do you know what Ryoko would do to you, if I handed you over to her?" he   
retorted, grabbing her by the arms and giving her a shake. "I'm pretty sure her   
punishment for GXP spies is worse than making them eat bad cooking!"   
  
"Trust me when I say Ryoko's cooking is WAY beyond just being bad. She won't do   
anything to Mihoshi or me. That's one thing I can promise you," Kiyone said   
reassuringly.   
  
"You're obviously beyond insane," Aicheron muttered. "I could just knock you   
out and throw your ass into a ship," he suggested.   
  
Kiyone chuckled. "Even if you weren't here, I still wouldn't be reporting in,"   
she said. "Ryoko is an old friend of mine. We used to live on a planet named   
Earth together. Now she's suddenly with this Hotsuma guy, and they're the big   
badasses of the universe. I don't trust him any further than I can throw him.   
I'm worried about her, and the only way to find out what's going on is to talk   
to her. That's why I need you to turn me in."   
  
"What?! Don't tell me this is all about you not approving of her choice of   
boyfriends!" Aicheron growled. "Last I knew, you seemed to have an attraction   
to questionable space pirates yourself," he accused, looking offended.   
  
"It's not like that!" Kiyone yelled back. "One minute she's crazy in love with   
Tenchi, and she's given up piracy. Then she disappears without a word to   
anyone, and she suddenly turns up robbing everything in sight! It's like   
something suddenly snapped in her. Mihoshi tried to tell me earlier that   
something had to be really wrong for it to happen, but it wasn't until I could   
watch Ryoko for myself that I understood."   
  
Aicheron gazed levelly at her and brushed the back of his good hand along her   
cheek. He leaned in gradually and brushed his lips tenderly across hers. He'd   
wanted to kiss her ever since he'd watched her take a shot at her first opponent   
in the qualifying matches. She'd been the most impressive fighter he'd ever   
seen, and now without that tough-girl costume she was positively stunning. If   
she'd asked him to dive into a flaming lake, he'd have done it. He was pretty   
certain that he'd crossed into crazy a long time ago. "You're sure that you   
want to do this?" he asked.   
  
Kiyone nodded, unclipped a small device from her belt and pressed it into his   
palm. "This is my communicator," she explained. "I'm giving it to you, so you   
can place me under house arrest while you go get Mihoshi. Bring her back here,   
so she can get cleaned up while I explain things to her. Then we can all go see   
Ryoko, okay?" she smiled.   
  
Aicheron pocketed the transmitter and kissed Kiyone's forehead; then he locked   
her in while he went to find her partner. It wasn't difficult, and all he   
needed to tell the woman was that Kei-lyn had asked him to bring her with him.   
By the time they returned to the room, Kiyone was completely at home. She   
wasted no time in explaining things to Mihoshi, and Aicheron had never seen   
anyone look so excited about the prospect of being arrested and turned in to the   
most dreaded space pirate in the universe.   
  
He sat on the bed with his arm around Kiyone's shoulders, while Mihoshi   
dekittied in the bathroom. He was willing to give Kiyone's plan a chance, but   
at the same time he was already forming backup plans just to be safe. If Ryoko   
had really changed so suddenly, there was always the possibility that she'd   
changed more than Kiyone had expected. All too quickly Mihoshi was out of   
costume, and Kiyone was instructing him to hold his blaster on them.   
  
He marched the two officers down the hallway, ignoring the perplexed or   
lascivious stares of the other pirates that passed them. Ryoko should be just   
getting back from their latest heist, so they were headed towards the main   
hangar. They found Ryoko dressed in her pirating outfit and carrying a large   
sack of money away from Gaiyan. She looked up at the trio and smirked.   
  
"I was wondering how long you were going to stay in those ridiculous costumes,"   
Ryoko crowed before anyone else could speak. She gave a little wink and handed   
her haul off to her partner. "I guess you finally got sick of earning your   
pay," she taunted. "Either that or you got an early peek at what I was bringing   
back for you to cook for dinner," she mused, as a pair of terrified and crying   
pirates hauled a caged, vicious lizard-creature off a ship behind them.   
  
"You already knew it was us? And you just kept giving us all those stupid jobs   
to do?" Kiyone snarled at the space pirate's words. She leaned forward ready to   
leap at the other woman's throat.   
  
"But on the bright side, I've never seen a cleaner latrine! And you really do   
make a fine cup of hot chocolate," Ryoko snickered. "I think it's safe for you   
to take the blaster off them, Aicheron. You can go back with the other pirates   
now, and I'll take things from here," Ryoko said.   
  
Aicheron shot a worried parting glance at Kiyone, but at her faint smile he   
nodded and followed Ryoko's instructions. Behind him he could hear Ryoko   
suggest that the three of them go to her private getaway to catch up. Although   
he'd never been inside, he did at least know the right area of the compound to   
be in if he wanted to be close at hand.   
  
Hotsuma was inventorying the spoils from their latest run, as he instructed the   
pirates where to take their goods. The fences that he'd invited in were already   
offering to convert some of the more valuable jewels and antiquities into cash,   
and the scene in the hangar was bordering upon chaos. But in all the commotion,   
he only had half his attention on the work in front of him. He finally was face   
to face with Ryoko's friends from Earth, and he didn't trust them any more than   
they trusted him.   
  
He was going to have to use the one room in the compound that he'd hoped he'd   
never have need of. He was going to have to spy on Ryoko, and then he would   
take the appropriate actions. 


	11. Reunion

Disclaimer: Got Tenchi? Me neither. Actually AIC and Pioneer own his ass.   
After being deeply emotionally scarred by Tenchi in Tokyo, I just write this   
stuff as therapy. ;)  
  
  
************************  
  
"Oh, wow, Ryoko," Mihoshi gushed as she took a seat on the cushy maroon couch.   
"This is like being back on Earth; it's so homey! And this tea is almost as   
good as Sasami's!" Mihoshi grinned broadly, as she looked around at the room.   
It really was much more cheerful than the rest of the cavern hideout. With its   
ricepaper walls and collection of knickknacks it really felt like they were in   
their old home just hanging out over tea.   
  
Ryoko chuckled proudly. "Well, Hotsuma made it for me according to my exact   
specifications. Hey, that's right! You guys haven't been properly introduced   
yet!" Ryoko lit up slightly as she looked over her shoulder for a glint of   
blond hair in the shadows of the doorway. She didn't see him anywhere near the   
edge of the room. He was usually a respectful distance away, but near enough   
for her to call if she needed him. "Oi, Hotsuma! Hoooootsssssuma!" she sang   
out. There was still no sign of him. Her features slipped into an expression   
of child-like disappointment. This was finally her chance to share her big news   
with her friends, and the baka wasn't around! Men had such rotten timing when   
it came to these things. "Oh, well... I guess he's still busy in the loading   
bay. He takes care of all that boring post robbery stuff for me," she sighed   
regretfully.   
  
In his computer control room, Hotsuma winced. He would have preferred being by   
Ryoko's side, but under the circumstances he needed to be able to act freely if   
these two "friends" posed a threat to him. It wasn't merely his happiness with   
Ryoko that was threatened; it was Yugi's security. It was his freedom and his   
very existence. The stakes were too high to let his emotions govern his   
actions. He had to reduce it down to being logical-practical even. His   
continued nightmares were only making that harder to do, and now he was   
beginning to feel the dull throb of a looming headache.   
  
On the large view screen, Kiyone was changing the subject. "I thought our   
disguises were really good, Ryoko. How long did you know it was us anyway?"   
She'd relaxed around her cup of tea and was rolling her shoulders to loosen up   
her muscles as she spoke. She liked this retreat very much, but knowing Ryoko   
she was surprised that it wasn't something more lavish like a casino or an   
onsen.   
  
Ryoko cackled with glee. "Um. Let's see, I'd have to say it was from the time   
Zeltris told me about the crazy blonde and her keeper who attacked his hangar   
and then blackmailed the coordinates out of him. Of course, when I arrived at   
the tryouts there wasn't anyone matching the description, but there were only   
two women. Not to mention Mihoshi was waving at me." Ryoko grinned fondly at   
the memory as she leaned over her teacup.   
  
Mihoshi turned to her partner and watched as the teal-haired officer smacked her   
forehead into her palm and sighed in exasperation. The bubbly woman decided to   
try to cheer her friend up, since it certainly wasn't their fault that they'd   
been the only women to show up. "Maybe, next time we should disguise ourselves   
as men," Mihoshi suggested innocently.   
  
Ryoko came dangerously close to snorting tea from her nostrils as she fought   
back a gale of laughter. She waved Kiyone off as the affronted officer told her   
and Mihoshi both off. When she could finally speak Ryoko turned to Kiyone and   
said, "Don't you think you confused poor Aicheron enough, already? I can only   
imagine how he'd have reacted to a man named Kei-lyn checking him out and   
drooling every time they were on cleaning detail together." She broke back down   
into peals of laughter, as Kiyone nailed her with a pillow and turned away in a   
huff.   
  
"Why, Ryoko?" Kiyone asked abruptly. She was tired of beating around the bush,   
and she couldn't understand how someone she knew so well could run off without a   
word and totally change her life. Yet underneath she was still the same old   
Ryoko.   
  
"Why wouldn't Aicheron be comfortable with a man throwing himself at him?" Ryoko   
asked mischievously, as she raised her brows and leaned in toward her friend.   
Taunting Kiyone had been one of her favorite family pastimes for ages. It was   
only second to taunting Ayeka.   
  
"No. Why did you go back to piracy?" Kiyone asked bluntly, as she crossed her   
arms and shot Ryoko a warning look.   
  
"Kiyone, I'm a pirate. It's part of the job description," Ryoko replied with a   
wave of her hand. She really wanted to get away from this topic and get back to   
the good-natured fun. Her friends were here, so why waste time talking about   
depressing things.   
  
"Fine. Why did you leave Earth suddenly with no word? Something happened with   
Tenchi didn't it?" Kiyone shot back. She could feel herself going into   
interrogation mode, and she concentrated on searching for ways to get past the   
facade that Ryoko was obviously keeping up.   
  
"When? I don't know what you're talking about," Ryoko replied nonchalantly.   
She tried to convey with her body language the ridiculousness of Kiyone's   
assertion, as she blew off the questions. "Nothing happened," she maintained,   
giving Kiyone a shrug.   
  
"Uh-uh! On the night of the festival! Something happened between you and   
Tenchi, didn't it? Why won't you tell me?" Kiyone shouted. She leaned across   
the cushion and fixed Ryoko with a demanding glare.   
  
"Look I told you already, nothing happened. Okay?" Ryoko replied, waving her   
hands as she drew back. She needed a little distance under Kiyone's barrage of   
questions.   
  
"Then why did you leave Earth?!" Kiyone yelled angrily.   
  
"That's none of your business!" Ryoko hollered back with narrowed, glistening   
eyes. She was starting to feel sullen, and the more Kiyone pushed the more she   
wanted to run away from this conversation. She turned her face away, as she   
crossed her legs and threw her arm over the back of the sofa. It wouldn't do   
for anyone to see the universe's greatest space pirate looking rattled.   
  
"You know, Ryoko, you might be a great space pirate, but you're an awful liar,"   
Kiyone accused. She too wore a sullen expression, but within moments it turned   
to a look of worry as she tried another tact. "Okay, so will you at least tell   
me what you're doing with this Hotsuma guy?" Kiyone asked.   
  
Ryoko recognized the worried look as she glanced over. She didn't like the way   
this conversation was going, or what Kiyone was insinuating with that look. She   
was a space pirate to be reckoned with; she didn't need Kiyone treating her like   
a helpless child! Likewise, Hotsuma had already proven himself to her, and   
Kiyone should know enough to respect Ryoko's judgment. She'd wanted so badly to   
tell her friends all about him, but not like this. "I'd have to say that's also   
none of your business," Ryoko said sharply turning her head back.   
  
"You have to admit, that he's not in the same class as Tenchi," Kiyone drawled.   
She watched closely as she waited for Ryoko's response. She wasn't the only   
one.   
  
Tenchi was innocent in ways that Ryoko doubted either she or Hotsuma had ever   
been. Tenchi was indeed in a different class, but she and Hotsuma were the   
same. They lived for the thrill, and they went directly for the things they   
wanted. Tenchi had toyed with her when he'd felt all along that she wasn't good   
enough for him, but she and Hotsuma were on the same level. "Yeah," she sighed,   
lost in her private thoughts. "But Tenchi's not the only man in the world," she   
added, looking at Kiyone from the corners of her eyes as she continued to face   
away.   
  
Hotsuma turned his back on the view screen and closed his eyes. He lowered his   
head and growled as Ryoko's words swept through him. She hadn't defended him at   
all! She'd agreed to him being less than Tenchi, and then she'd insinuated that   
she was just with him because she couldn't have Tenchi. He'd thought that she   
had gotten past her old fixation with that boy, but here she was obviously   
saying she'd only settled for what she could have.   
  
"You can't mean that!" Kiyone exclaimed, looking ready to stand up in her   
excitement. Ryoko had just told Kiyone point blank that she didn't want Tenchi   
anymore-that someone else could hold her attentions just as fully.   
  
"Oh, but I do," Ryoko told her with assurance.   
  
Kiyone thought for a moment, then asked shrewdly. "Well, if you don't want him,   
then can I have Tenchi?" She looked up at the ceiling innocently, before   
casting an open look at the surprised space pirate. Maybe if she shifted the   
spotlight off of Tenchi and Ryoko, the defensive pirate would finally drop her   
guard.   
  
"You can't be serious," Ryoko protested lightly, knowing full well that Kiyone   
had never displayed genuine interest in Tenchi as a boyfriend.   
  
"Why? I think that Tenchi deserves a sober, law-abiding girl like me," Kiyone   
maintained aloofly. She sipped her tea gingerly for emphasis.   
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Besides, you're too late," Ryoko said absently. "When   
I last saw them Tenchi and Sakuya..." she broke off as she realized what she'd   
just revealed. She tried to finish the sentence nonchalantly, but she couldn't   
say that Tenchi had been kissing Sakuya. Not nonchalantly. Not at all. Hot   
tears welled up stinging her eyes, and Ryoko's voice shook as she stumbled over   
the troublesome syllables. When the wounded pirate looked over, Kiyone's look   
of sympathy was more than she could bear. Ryoko quickly rose to hide the raw   
pain still evident in her face. "Enough!" she bellowed over the twittering   
commentary about what might have happened that ran between Mihoshi and Kiyone.   
"I just want to forget about it!" Ryoko spat as she walked proudly towards the   
doorway. She refused to leave looking like some toy that Tenchi had broken in   
his excitement for a newer plaything.   
  
Hotsuma watched her stop as Kiyone reminded her exactly where they were   
standing, and within a few sentences Ryoko and her friends seemed to draw closer   
than before. As the discussion about good times on Earth filtered into the room   
over the speakers, Hotsuma opened up the communications satellites. "I'm sorry,   
Ryoko," he said wryly, "But I can't have you consorting with the Galaxy Police."   
By the time he was done with sending his message the conversation had shifted to   
the topic of what precisely Kiyone and Mihoshi's mission had been.   
  
Hotsuma was filled with both relief and guilt as the early detection net set off   
a warning alarm that destroyed the peaceful reunion before him. The only way to   
keep him and Ryoko out of the conflict between Yugi and the Earth guardian was   
to keep Ryoko away from Earth. It was time to put the wedges back between Ryoko   
and her old friends.   
  
He quickly teleported over to the doorway; the women were still getting to their   
feet in confusion when he came rushing in. "Ryoko, the Galaxy Police are here!"   
he warned trying to sound out of breath from a scramble.   
  
"Huh?" Ryoko replied as she tried to put the pieces together. He must have   
known that Mihoshi and Kiyone were GXP, when Aicheron brought them in at blaster   
point. "I thought you already knew about Kiyone and Mihoshi," she said in   
confusion. "Look, my friends are okay," she reassured him with a wink.   
  
"Really?" Hotsuma retorted, raising an eyebrow sarcastically as he clicked the   
main view screen up. They were faced with a projection of a Galaxy Police   
armada entering their space. A shiny new battle cruiser with all the firepower   
of a destroyer led the charge, and a swarm of smaller GXP cruisers defended it   
with their many lasers. "You were saying?" he prompted Ryoko. He watched her   
expression turn cold to the other women, as she accepted his words and gave in   
to suspicion.   
  
"Ryoko, I swear I didn't call in," Kiyone stammered. Just when things were   
going so well, they switched to going catastrophically wrong. She couldn't   
understand how the fleet knew their location, and she couldn't find the words to   
appeal to Ryoko. She couldn't think of a thing to make Ryoko believe her.   
  
"This is why I went back to being a pirate," Ryoko hissed, as she looked back   
over her shoulder at the two dazed officers, "To disrupt the world that nasty   
backstabbers like the two of you walk around in."   
  
"C'mon, Princess! Let's move!" Hotsuma called out, as he rushed her to Gaiyan.   
It had been better when it was just the two of them in many ways. He reached   
into his pocket and gave Ryoko's locket a reassuring squeeze; the update was   
only half finished, and he wouldn't have left it behind for anything. He knew   
he wouldn't feel relieved until the ship's airlock closed around them. With   
Gaiyan's capacity for speed, they still had plenty of time to avoid the fleet.   
They'd be safe in a few minutes.   
  
Back in the mock-up of the Masaki living room, Kiyone instructed Mihoshi to try   
to stop Ryoko while Kiyone took care of something personal. The two detectives   
took off in separate directions at a dead run. Around her Kiyone could see   
agitated pirates gathering up gold and weapons as they prepared to either fight   
or flee. One of the burly pirates who'd seen her escorted to the hangar earlier   
spotted Kiyone, and the world seemed to run impossibly slow as with a snarl he   
brought his weapon to bear. She heard him cursing at her for being a "damned   
GXP spy", and she leaped to the right as a laser arc cut through the air between   
them.   
  
The brute turned quickly, trying to get a new lock on her. The laser sight on   
his gun was activated and its little red beam was already climbing across her as   
Kiyone scrambled to her feet. Kiyone closed her eyes as a flash of light   
momentarily blinded her. She could hear a strangled scream, and when she could   
see again her attacker was lying motionless on the floor. "Are you okay?" asked   
a familiar gruff voice.   
  
Kiyone nodded wordlessly. "The Galaxy Police are coming, but I swear I didn't   
call them..." she blurted out hurriedly. She was afraid that he would argue the   
point with her, and she didn't have the time to waste, if she was going to get   
Aicheron off the base before it was too late.   
  
"I know," he agreed calmly, holding up his palm to display the communicators   
that she and Mihoshi had given him earlier. "According to the internal logs,   
these haven't been activated in weeks, and I know that I didn't call the GXP. I   
take it things didn't go well with your friend." He held up her hand and slid   
the transmitters into her palm; then he closed her fingers around them. Next,   
he held out a small blaster for her. "Let's get you out of here before any   
other pirates spot you," he told her, as he grabbed for her arm.   
  
Kiyone shook her head and jerked her arm out of his reach; there was that   
misplaced chivalry again. "Follow me," she commanded dragging him by the arm   
instead. "I'll be fine, but you have to get out of here fast! The secondary   
hangar should be less crowded, and I have a ship there that you can escape in."   
Despite his protests, she led him through the busy corridors to the auxiliary   
hangar, knocking aside anyone who got in her way. The ship she and Mihoshi had   
originally arrived at Kemvar in was waiting there. It required GXP passcodes,   
and the fleet would confuse it for one of their own if they scanned it.   
  
She glanced over the hangar quickly as the narrow stone passage opened into a   
brightly lit room with limestone walls reaching high above to the lofty ceiling.   
Two ships were already exiting through the open hangar shutter in the center of   
the ceiling. She spotted the small, grayish craft she'd used at the far right   
of the hangar. It looked like a shitbox, but she knew it had a very fast drive   
hidden underneath its worn façade. There was a pirate with a large sack of   
black-market instruments standing in their way, and Kiyone hit him with a well-  
placed roundhouse kick as he turned at the sound of their rushing footfalls.   
  
With a wide grin Aicheron looked back at the unconscious man. "I have to admit   
you have style, Miss Makibi!" he called as she opened the hatch to the ship and   
started running down the launch codes with him. There wasn't that much to   
remember, and the ship did most of the prep automatically.   
  
Kiyone activated the holographic star maps and the GXP sensor reports, so that   
they'd have a clear view of the approaching fleet and the layout of the   
surrounding areas. "They're coming in on this vector here, so your best chance   
would probably be to head into that debris belt along the Kemvar arc. I think   
it's a less obvious course than to travel straight ahead of them. This beacon   
right here will identify you as GXP according to their sensors..." she rattled   
off pointing to the consoles and controls in turn, as he leaned over her   
shoulder and studied the instruments.   
  
When she'd finished they said their goodbyes standing in the hatchway. "Listen   
to me," Kiyone began nervously. "I'm keeping you out of my report, but if you   
stay in this business the GXP will eventually hunt you down and capture you. If   
it's not me, the GXP will send somebody else after you. Once they get you it   
could be prison or even execution. I don't want to be sitting at my desk and   
read a report or a news article about it one day. When you get out of here,   
don't meet back with Ryoko's gang and get out of this life while you still can,   
okay?" Kiyone told him earnestly. She tried to keep a reign over her emotions,   
but her stomach felt like it was doing summersaults at the thought of probably   
never being able to see him again. She wanted to say so much more, but there   
wasn't time.   
  
Aicheron's eyes softened and he nodded slowly as he ran his fingers through her   
long teal locks. He kissed her tenderly, but he kept it short knowing that he   
need to leave as soon as possible. "Finding yourself irresistibly attracted to   
a space pirate," he laughed with a slight smirk. "That's pretty bad luck for a   
Galaxy Police Detective," he teased.   
  
Kiyone grinned back. "Finding yourself irresistibly attracted to a GXP   
Detective, that's pretty bad luck for a space pirate," she teased back. She   
lowered her face as she backed out of the hatchway, and she watched the doors   
close between them. She looked up as the small craft lofted into the air and   
rose through the open roof. It grew smaller in the distance, and Kiyone hoped   
that she wouldn't find his name among the captured or killed when the reports   
started coming in from this seizure.   
  
Mihoshi ran across the hectic hangar towards her partner's side. She arrived   
out of breath and had to stand with her hands on her thighs as she recovered   
from her sprint across the base. "I tried to stop her Kiyone, but she just   
wouldn't listen. She and that blond guy... what's his name? They got into   
their big ship and flew away, and Ryoko looked really sad just before they left.   
I just couldn't get through to her," Mihoshi panted. "How did your task go?"   
  
Kiyone looked over at her best friend and a small smile tugged at the corner of   
her mouth. "You know what, Mihoshi? I think I accomplished exactly what I   
needed to."   
  
Days later Ryoko and Hotsuma had rejoined the remaining members of their gang,   
and they were trying to recoup their losses at a phenomenal rate. Hotsuma had   
secured them a new base, and after some well-placed persuasion he'd insured that   
Ryoko had no intentions of heading back to Earth anytime soon. Like most things   
with Ryoko, the secret was to make her think it was her decision all along.   
Their relationship still hadn't gone back to normal, however, and Ryoko had been   
beyond rude lately as she transferred her anger for Tenchi and her friends onto   
everyone around her.   
  
At the moment she was letting off steam by robbing an entire planet, while he   
sat at the base of a tremendous tree and watched her bully the citizens into   
submission. With her reputation most people would cow down at the mere mention   
of her name, but Ryoko was taking it one better than that as she fought   
barehanded against monks of the shrine for this tree village. It gave release   
to her anger, while at the same time reinforcing the terrible tales about her.   
Judging by the canine-revealing smirk she wore, Ryoko was enjoying the exercise   
greatly. While she dished out the bruises and gashes, a contingent with anti-  
gravity packs liberated the golden goddess statue from its vantage high above.   
  
The last of the monks landed in a pile at Ryoko's feet, and she paused to wipe   
the sweat from her brow with the corner of his robe, while she examined the   
beautiful golden deity that was winging its way into her coffers. A low growl   
to her left alerted Ryoko to a new attack and she reached out instinctively to   
block it. A green-eyed boy who looked slightly smaller than Sasami hurled   
himself at her, and Ryoko caught him by his dirty, tattered collar, hauling him   
off the ground with only one arm.   
  
The child spat every curse he knew at Ryoko, while the mothers in the village   
pulled their children against their skirts and warned them not to look. Ryoko   
pulled back her fist as if to strike, and it was clear that she could easily   
take his head off with one punch.   
  
Hotsuma felt his chest suddenly constricting as heat coursed through his veins.   
He struggled to breathe; his mouth had gone dry, and he realized that his hands   
were shaking. There was something about this scene that bothered him, and he   
didn't know why. Still, he couldn't look away. He rubbed his left temple as he   
watched Ryoko closely.   
  
The child had nearly screamed, when he'd seen Ryoko's fist haul back, and the   
assembled crowd gasped loudly, drawing away from the violence before them.   
"Relax! Your little brat is perfectly safe! I don't intend to kill him," Ryoko   
snarled at the crowd. They were obviously still nervous, but they seemed to   
understand that death was not imminent for this child.   
  
"Who're you calling a brat?" the angry boy demanded, and he lashed out at her   
with a kick to the knee that left Ryoko howling.   
  
"Oh that does it!" Ryoko fumed at him, tightening her grip. She moved the   
majority of her weight onto her other leg, knowing that her rapid healing would   
start to mend what felt like a torn ligament in her right knee. No one got a   
hit in on Ryoko the space pirate, especially not some snot-nosed brat with too   
much attitude. "I was going to let you live, but now you're toast!" Her eyes   
narrowed to near slits and her fist flexed in readiness. She gulped audibly as   
she hesitated-her fist still at the ready.   
  
Hotsuma buried his face in his hands and slumped forward as a burst of white-hot   
pain lanced through his skull. His mind filled with the vision of another town-  
a desert town filled with olive-skinned people. He was standing in the town   
center, while a band of rough looking men gathered up the town treasury that sat   
behind him. An enraged scream rang out, and from between the legs of the   
onlookers shot a child in a loose blue tunic. The boy tried repeatedly to hit   
Hotsuma with his small shaking fists, but Hotsuma easily blocked the blows with   
his palms and laughed heartily at the pathetic attempt. The boy's unruly black   
hair clumped against his forehead with perspiration and tears flowed freely from   
the child's completely black eyes.   
  
"I won't let you take everything!" the boy shouted furiously. "My parents and   
everyone worked so hard, and I won't let you take everything away from them!"   
He released another flurry of strikes, which Hotsuma gleefully blocked. Finally   
getting bored, the pirate backhanded the strange child hard enough to send him   
spinning into the sandy dirt of the main street.   
  
"You don't have any clout in the matter," Hotsuma sneered. He pushed his   
glasses up with his middle finger, and the sun glinted threateningly off the   
smooth lenses. "You should just be thankful that I'm leaving you your lives! I   
could take those just as easily as I take your wealth." He turned on his heel   
and began to walk away from the screaming furious boy. Behind him, he could   
hear the laughter of his men drowning out the frustrated screams, as the pirates   
gathered up the remainder of the town's money.   
  
"Do it, Ryoko!" Hotsuma growled still cradling his throbbing head. His voice   
sounded strained to his own ears, and he could feel a deep panic overtaking him.   
The pain in his head was becoming unbearable. She had to kill him! She had to   
kill him! "Do it, now!"  
  
At Hotsuma's words Ryoko's fist zoomed in towards the boys face, as his green   
eyes opened impossibly wide with shock. She suddenly saw a glint at her wrist,   
as the sun broke through the tree canopy and reflected off the crystal that   
Tenchi had given her. Had she fallen so far from virtue that she could cold-  
bloodedly slaughter a child? She'd led a normal life back on Earth, but if she   
did this there really was no going back. This would be the last piece of her   
innocence that was destroyed as well.   
  
Ryoko's fist stopped less than an inch from the terrified boy's cheekbone. She   
stared dumbfounded at the crystal, which hung wrapped around her wrist like a   
bracelet. "Tenchi," she whispered to herself. She would really be a monster to   
him and everyone else if she did this. She already had what she'd come for.   
She flung the child at the crowd and started to walk away.   
  
Hotsuma's vision went red, as he saw himself in silhouette on some other planet   
some other time. He was walking away as his men loaded the last of their hall   
into the shuttles. One silhouette broke away from the crowd and rushed in   
behind the unsuspecting pirate. The young man's arm drew forward and the shadow   
of a large knife arced downward. That familiar nightmare pain exploded low in   
Hotsuma's back, and he struggled not to scream as it spread through his body.   
The young man in the vision turned Hotsuma around, and the pirate stared   
directly into his hate-filled black eyes. "This is how you meet your end, you   
bastard!" mocked the young man. "You destroyed my family, our town, my life.   
I've waited years to repay you," the man finished, as he flung the bleeding   
pirate into the dirt.   
  
"Dammit, Ryoko! You can't let him live," Hotsuma protested whirling her around   
by the shoulder to face him. The vision had faded, but the feelings from it   
were still riding him down under their weight. She was making a grave mistake,   
and he had to stop her.   
  
"I'm the space pirate Ryoko; I can do anything I want!" she reminded him coldly.   
Hotsuma had never questioned her actions in front of anyone, and she surely   
wasn't going to let him start now. "He's just a kid! He can't do anything,"   
she argued as the gestured towards the crying child with a flourish of her arm.   
  
"He won't be a child forever, and you may be about to leave a potential enemy   
alive behind you," Hotsuma whispered heatedly. His hair flew outwards as he   
rounded on the child himself and pointed at the target of his rage. "Never,   
leave an enemy behind! Cut him down now, and let him serve as an example to   
others," he protested. "If you don't finish him off, I will!" He could feel   
his vision going blurry as the pain became excruciating. Hotsuma reeled   
slightly, but caught himself by using Ryoko's shoulders for support.   
  
Ryoko drew her face close to his and studied his sweaty, strained features.   
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryoko demanded privately. She was acutely   
aware of the changes in her partner as of late. That first nightmare had only   
been a precursor of things to come, as he had continued to jerk awake screaming   
every night since with dreams that he refused to talk to her about. He was   
constantly on edge lately, and she'd seen him rubbing his temples habitually for   
about a week, as if he had a headache that just wouldn't go away. He was hell   
to live with lately, and she had problems of her own to sort out!   
  
She teleported them back to Gaiyan to finish this latest fight. Normally, she'd   
have just led him into the sky, but he was in no shape to fly right now.   
Besides, the more distance she put between her partner and that brat the better.   
"I want an answer, Hotsuma, and I want it now!" she thundered at him.   
  
"I thought you were a space pirate!" Hotsuma hissed back. "The great Ryoko!   
But apparently you're a little queasy about the job description these days! If   
you can't take care of yourself, it's my job to do what you need done for you!   
Remember?" He was trying to bring his breathing back under control, and the   
pain had receded to only his head and near the base of his spine.   
  
"That's not what I meant," Ryoko countered. Ryoko pointed an accusing finger at   
the tall blond man. "I want to know what the hell is wrong with YOU! What's   
going on, PARTNER?" she asked, as she whirled on him and fixed him with a scowl.   
  
"Oh! I'm fine!" Hotsuma answered, sardonically. He let the sarcasm ooze from   
his smooth voice until his temper overwhelmed it as he continued, "I'm just so   
touched by the sudden concern from someone who's spent all her time doing   
nothing but lashing out at everything in sight for the past few days! Should I   
assume that I'm the only target left standing?" He knew he should stop pushing   
at her, but at the moment he was too frustrated and he needed to yell.   
  
Ryoko stormed off to go find something worth pounding into dust. How dare he   
talk to her like that! Tenchi would never say something like that to her. He'd   
never push her to murder children. Of course not! Tenchi wasn't a pirate.   
Shrinemasters didn't do things like that! As far as yelling at her went, she'd   
always placed Tenchi on such a high pedestal that he'd rarely had need to put   
her in her place-only when she'd gotten in the way of him and Sakuya at the   
family's anniversary celebration. And maybe he was normally too afraid of   
Ryoko's temper and powers to raise his voice to her. Would he have fought with   
her if she'd only been a normal girl? Once again Ryoko found herself   
preoccupied with thoughts of Earth. Since seeing Kiyone and Mihoshi, all her   
emotional wounds had been reopened, and sometimes she felt like she was drowning   
in her own questions-in her uneasy thoughts.   
  
Back at Gaiyan, Hotsuma locked himself into his lab. Everything there was so   
ordered and under control. The projects were neatly arranged on the spotless   
surfaces of the carbon-metal table, counters, and shelves. Parts were all kept   
together, and nothing was ever left out of place. He needed to get himself   
clear again. He needed to do something technical, to occupy his mind. This was   
the first time he'd had a flash of vision like that, and he couldn't figure out   
what it was. Yugi had never sent him to a desert planet, and shadows didn't   
have hallucinations. What the hell was happening to him?   
  
He sat down at his worktable and looked at the project that sat before him.   
He'd decided to program something special into Ryoko's locket just before they'd   
been forced to abandon their old hideout. He'd known better than to trust   
locked doors on a pirate base, so he'd simply carried the locket with him as a   
result. He'd been glad to have it on hand, when he realized what he would have   
to do to keep Ryoko away from the influence of her old friends. Waiting for her   
to bring the subject up, he hadn't told her that the locket was here. He'd   
wanted it to be a surprise. She hadn't mentioned the locket once since they   
took off.   
  
"What the hell is happening?" Hotsuma asked himself, as he tried to work through   
the tension between him and Ryoko as well as the strange emotions and   
hallucinations that were plaguing him. He had to do something. He picked up a   
small soldering iron and turned his attention to the intricate circuitry of the   
memory locket. He was running out of options.   
  
***************************  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this was a really fun one to write! I loved doing that   
fight scene between Ryoko and Hotsuma, and it was interesting to see how I could   
make Ryoko's comments to Kiyone mean different things to each of those three   
characters. Depending on your mind-set, her answer could change meaning   
completely. I could have kept Kiyone's comment that he wasn't "a match for   
Tenchi" the same and still done it, but I really liked this phrasing better.   
  
I've been leading up to this moment with Hotsuma for some time now, and I'm so   
glad that I finally got to it. I've written scenes from these final four   
chapters in my head countless times already, and I just hope I can remember all   
the stuff I liked best. It was quite difficult to write this section clearly,   
because his flashes are overlapping what's actually happening and it's   
disorienting.   
  
Yes, I've been trying to work everything into the original storyline, rather   
than just go completely away from Shin's plot. I think there was potential in   
the plot for so much more, and I'm trying to bring out some of that lost   
potential. There are more changes ahead, since with a different ending I have   
more room to play around. I think Ryoko and Hotsuma both have a lot of issues   
to resolve, and that's really coming into play right now. 


	12. Endless Winter

Disclaimer: Nope... I still don't own Tenchi. Hey, the boy's a free spirit!   
Whatcha gonna do about a guy like that? ;) Remember to keep your arms inside   
the chapter at all times and to keep your safety belt fastened until the chapter   
has come to a complete stop. In the event of a water landing, this chapter   
probably won't make much of a flotation device. Remember the author's note is   
at the bottom of the chapter.   
********************************  
  
Days later Hotsuma and Ryoko had barely exchanged a handful of sentences, and   
those were only spoken between them because they needed to make arrangements for   
their newest ill-gotten gains. Per the usual, Hotsuma yielded to Ryoko's wishes   
before the men, but Ryoko felt a twinge of guilt when he bowed his head to her.   
He did all the unpleasant work of keeping this gang running, yet he gave her all   
the credit as their leader. On the other hand, this gang was built upon her   
reputation, and she took on the most dangerous parts of the raids. Still, she   
was having more and more trouble figuring out what was fair anymore. Her   
experiences on Earth proved that life was seldom fair, so perhaps it didn't   
matter much anyhow. She'd tried to be fair with Tenchi, and that had only led   
her to false hope and heartache. She'd been disillusioned yet again by Kiyone   
and Mihoshi. That was when she'd decided that it was necessary to wall herself   
off, so that she wouldn't have to feel that hurt again. She might not be fair,   
but she was safe. So why did she feel so empty?   
  
Ryoko turned through the twisted corridors of their new base, as she aimlessly   
wandered. The new hideout was again subterranean, dark and gloomy on this   
planet. It had the added bonus of being colder than anywhere else she'd ever   
been in her extensive travels. Ryoko loathed the cold, and she felt like she   
spent most of her time hunched forward and rubbing her arms briskly. Nothing   
helped though. She watched a pair of pirates setting up heating units in one of   
the halls; it was the only way of keeping the entire base from icing up. It   
wasn't enough to make their surroundings pleasant by any stretch of the   
imagination.   
  
Ryoko shivered as she entered the cavern where they stored their spoils. She'd   
set up a throne that they'd pilfered from the royal family of Elerostra. The   
golden surfaces were covered in an intricate bas-relief, and luxurious purple   
velvet cushions padded the seat and headrest. Ryoko enjoyed passing out shares   
from it, as though she were rewarding her loyal subjects for following her   
excellent leadership. Stacks of gold coins stood on either side of the throne,   
and racks of expensive garments had just been brought in alongside the far wall   
to await Ryoko's consideration.   
  
Hotsuma looked up from the security alarm he was tying into the base's computer   
system, as Ryoko strolled into the room. She'd traded her normal pirating   
clothes for thermal camo colored to blend into their wintry environment, but the   
design was as revealing as ever. No wonder she suffered so badly in this   
climate. "Hello, Princess," he greeted cautiously.   
  
Ryoko nodded coolly as she approached the clothing rack. She listlessly thumbed   
through the beautiful designer garments. "I have more money than I could have   
dreamed, more sake than I could ever drink, and more beautiful clothes than I   
could ever wear... but it's not the same. Something's missing," she said softly   
without looking at him. It was the first time she'd told him what she was   
thinking in a while. She wasn't sure if he would have an answer for her, or if   
he even would understand what was bothering her. She didn't understand it   
herself.   
  
Hotsuma knew exactly what had been missing for him lately, but when it came to   
Ryoko he wasn't sure what he understood anymore. Maybe she wanted to make up   
with him, or maybe she was talking about chucking it all and heading back to   
Earth. After everything they'd been through together, how could she possibly   
not know what she wanted? "Are you trying to tell me that you're missing out on   
true love?" Hotsuma replied, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.   
The statement itself seemed neutral enough to fit either of her possible   
choices, as far as he could tell.   
  
Ryoko glared at him. That was the last thing she'd wanted to hear. "Then you   
obviously don't know me very well!" she spat back venomously. "I'm a pirate!   
That candy-coated crap is meaningless to me!" she informed him. Ryoko couldn't   
believe herself how his words had set her off. She'd wanted to smooth things   
over with him, when she'd first started talking, but she couldn't help but lash   
out at him at the first thing he'd said. She had to get out of here; she   
couldn't even breathe in this room. She quickly headed for the door, her boots   
clicking against the stone floor with each stride.   
  
"Where are you going?" Hotsuma asked her, as he watched her hasty retreat. He   
pushed his glasses up in a familiar gesture then crossed his arms, as he waited   
for her answer. He'd reached a decision after their giant row the other day,   
and he had concluded that he had only two options left. He'd resolved to try   
the first one and tell Ryoko everything. If he could prove to Ryoko that he   
didn't want to hurt her or Yugi, perhaps together they could create a middle   
path between the child and the Masaki family. The second option was his last   
resort. He hadn't had any luck so far in talking to her, and he knew from the   
last time he'd heard from Yugi that things were coming to a climax back on   
Earth. He had to accomplish one of the two courses of action today.   
  
"I'm going out for a walk," Ryoko snapped back at him. She resumed her step,   
still needing to get to a place where she could be alone and sort herself out.   
If Hotsuma was going to be bringing up subjects like love, she definitely wasn't   
ready to talk to him right now. She needed to be calmer. She needed to know   
how she would answer his questions. She really needed to sort out her feelings   
for the two men in her life.   
  
"I'll go with you," Hotsuma suggested brightly; he knew that if he cowered every   
time Ryoko got snippy, he'd never have been able to deal with her. Ryoko had   
been making herself unavailable for days. This was the best chance he'd had to   
talk with her since making his decision. It was also his last chance, he   
realized.   
  
"Just leave me alone!" Ryoko growled, as she stormed off without him. "Can't he   
see that I don't want to be pushed right now?" she thought privately. She would   
talk to him when she got back-when she was ready.   
  
"And with that I'm down to the final option," Hotsuma thought, as he watched her   
back disappearing down the shadowy corridor. Instead of coming out of the   
darkness to be with her, he was dragging her down into it with him. She   
deserved something better than that. He needed to save her and Yugi both.   
Something about the look in Ryoko's eyes made it more important than ever. He   
smiled darkly, as he headed into his own rooms to prepare for Ryoko's return.   
He didn't understand them, but he'd reached the conclusion that his dreams were   
trying to tell him what to do. However, the price for being wrong was high.   
Hotsuma had never been the type to back away when things got difficult, and he   
wouldn't start now.   
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko was exploring the area surrounding their hideout. "I must   
admit Hotsuma picked a secure location for our base. Nobody in his right mind   
would want to come to this miserable ball of snow," Ryoko muttered as she flew   
low above the blizzard-swept landscape. The dunes of snow here could reach over   
a hundred feet in height, and walking on them could be fatal if a misstep led to   
an area of loose, sinking snow or created an avalanche.   
  
She descended low enough to grab a big handful of the fluffy white stuff then   
landed on the crest of an enormous snowdrift. She looked up into the gray sky   
of an endless winter. "True love, huh?" she mumbled, as she packed the fresh   
snow between her hands with a squeaky crunching sound. She looked at the large   
round snowball with a sly grin, and tested its weight experimentally by bouncing   
it in her palm. The one truly great quality about this stuff was the way that   
it could be packed into the perfect missile to launch at someone's head.   
  
"Sasami and Mihoshi would especially love this stuff," Ryoko sighed   
reflectively. "But I'm the only one who understands it's true potential," she   
laughed as she hurled the snowball at a point on the horizon to test her aim.   
"Perfect," she cooed. "Now to set up a shooting range!"   
  
With that she proceeded to build a line of snow people with strangely familiar   
shapes. On one she would sculpt a spiky ponytail as best the snow would allow,   
and on the next she made a small bunny-like creature perched atop its head. The   
third she created with its bottom in the air, as though it had tripped, and the   
next stood silently by in quiet mortification. The final snow figure stood   
regally behind the rest; Ryoko only hoped it would look as straight and haughty   
to others as it did to her. She fished into her pocket and pulled out a handful   
of change, which she pressed into the snow faces to create eyes.   
  
"Oh yes!" she cackled happily, as she retreated to a suitable distance and began   
her snow barrage. She acted out the reactions of her victims, as her cold wet   
projectiles soared into their hapless forms. "Oh, my poor little Ryo-ohki!   
Kiyone, help me! I can't get up! You wouldn't be that tough if I had my new   
invention with me, Ryoko! That was completely uncalled for, you undignified   
monster woman!" Ryoko could almost hear them as she mimicked their voices. It   
felt good-warm and welcoming. Even light years away they were with her, she   
realized. What had been missing was Ryoko. She'd been so preoccupied with   
keeping herself safe from another betrayal that she'd failed to think about how   
cold it felt to keep everyone else out.   
  
"I get it now," she spoke aloud, letting the last snowball fall heedlessly from   
her limp fingers. "I'm The Space Pirate, Ryoko-not some damned coward! I don't   
run from anything, and if it means I get hurt sometimes that's just part of the   
deal." She cocked her head slyly towards her pummeled snow victims. "Right?"   
she asked with a wry grin, as she winked at the silent sentinels on the lonely   
crest.   
  
An involuntary shiver brought Ryoko's attention focused upon the subtle shift in   
the weather. A slight wind lifted snow from the surrounding dunes and dusted   
her hair and skin with the frozen crystals, while the sky overhead darkened with   
thickening clouds. She'd already learned the warning signs of an approaching   
storm here, and she'd seen them get truly nasty within minutes. Ryoko took to   
the sky and headed towards the base. "Poor, Hotsuma," she chuckled. "I've been   
pretty awful to him, and he's gone out of his way to help me and do everything   
he could for me. I think it's time I showed him a little appreciation," she   
added with a lascivious glint in her eyes. "Maybe I don't have all the answers   
he wants, but I'm not going to find out by staying here."   
  
Upon returning Ryoko headed straight for her and Hotsuma's private wing. She   
quickly passed through the scanners, which marked the two pirates' comings and   
goings to ensure that no one else had access to their private space or some of   
the best treasures, which they hoarded.   
  
"Somebody turn up the heat! It's freezing in here!" Ryoko complained, clutching   
her arms and stomping her feet to warm up. She strode down the passage to   
Hotsuma's lab. Perhaps all that time playing in the snow hadn't been such a   
good idea. She was torn between wanting to go directly to Hotsuma and wanting   
to warm up in her private onsen for a few hours.   
  
Ryoko heard Hotsuma's voice up ahead, and she pricked her ears to listen. She   
couldn't make out to whom he spoke. Ryoko slowed her pace and concentrated upon   
the sound of his voice. She hung back outside the door, concealing herself in   
the shadows as she listened intently.   
  
"I thought I knew what I was getting myself into, but I wasn't ready for this   
shrew! She's a total animal-worse even-at least animals can be house broken.   
She started to grow on me, but now all I see is a barbarian," Hotsuma   
practically yelled. He punctuated his words with frustrated hand gestures; then   
he paused to compose himself while adjusting his glasses. "There was no need   
for such an elaborate ruse. We should have disposed of her long ago," he   
replied to Yugi's previous question.   
  
Ryoko felt as though he'd just sliced her open and left her exposed to the   
crows. How could he be the same man who'd been so protective of her around the   
bioroid force or in the tunnels of Olmeck? Ryoko's chest tightened as she   
fought to slow her beating heart and forced herself to breath deeply. Her mind   
flew back to all the tender moments she'd shared with him, as if she were   
looking for clues in a desperate attempt to reconcile this new Hotsuma to the   
man she thought she knew. A terrible internal whirlwind spun her emotions into   
chaos, and it felt like an overpowering influence. "After all we've been   
through..." her mind repeated relentlessly. She knew this feeling now, and she   
hated this kind of pain more than any other emotion she'd ever felt. She   
channeled her pain into the far more comfortable emotion of anger. He had   
fooled her with an elaborate lie, and she would find out why. Yes, she'd find   
out just as soon as she kicked his face in and ripped his heart out through his   
neck! She'd teach him never to toy with the great space pirate!   
  
Hotsuma could hear her shuffle slightly outside the door, and he knew it was   
time to feign surprise at the sounds of her presence. He'd learned from Yugi   
that Tenchi was headed to confront the child at this very instant, and their   
time had run out. It was the moment for his last deception, and he only hoped   
there was time enough for this to work. "Who's there?" he demanded as he   
switched off Yugi's prerecorded transmission. It wouldn't do for Ryoko to   
figure out the trick before she could help him finish things. He couldn't do   
this without her power. He wore his expression like a correct mask, as he   
whirled around.   
  
Ryoko balled her right hand into a tight fist, so that she could feel her nails   
biting into the heel of her palm in crescent shaped lines. She lowered her face   
as she swung into the doorway, using the shadows to camouflage any pain that she   
couldn't hide. She knew she looked more menacing with her head tilted downward.   
It accentuated the slant of her golden eyes to create the illusion of a great   
predatory cat, and she wanted to look as dangerous as she felt right now. "That   
was a pretty good trick you had going there, Partner," she declared.   
  
"Ryoko?" Hotsuma asked sounding surprised by her presence. He darkened visibly   
as he studied her. "How long were you standing there?" he asked sounding angry   
and suspicious. His demeanor spoke volumes of treachery and promised violence.   
To Ryoko he had adopted the character of their cold and shadowy surroundings.   
He was stranger to her now and colder than anyone else she'd ever known.   
According to his words it had always been meant to come to this, hadn't it?   
  
"What was the plan, Hotsuma? You wanted me away from Tenchi and Earth, but   
why?" she growled. She didn't trust her normal speaking voice at the moment.   
"That's all I want to know, and I damned well intend to find out!" She raised   
her voice to a yell, as she took to the air and rushed him without warning. She   
hit him squarely on the jaw with a right hook, and the impact sent him spiraling   
through the brittle stone ceiling and outside to the icy world above.   
  
"Despite detesting me, you did all this to prevent me from being able to protect   
Tenchi or Earth! You used me, because you were scared of something that my   
feelings for that boy could do!" Ryoko spat as she landed solidly in the   
crunching snow, before his supine form. "All this time, it's my feelings for   
Tenchi that you've been trying to sabotage!" she accused furiously.   
  
Hotsuma wiped a trace of blood away from the corner of his mouth and smirked   
humorlessly at the cyan-tressed space pirate. "Too bad he doesn't feel the same   
way about you," Hotsuma taunted vindictively as he rose to his feet. He needed   
her to be angrier, and as long as she was talking to him about her feelings for   
that farm-boy, his anger was his best tool to incite her. "He played you for a   
fool, Ryoko! Worse than I did," he continued. He let out a derisive laugh as   
he locked gazes with her. The blizzard blew his hair across his eyes as the   
biting snow pelted down between them at a sharp angle. "At least you knew I was   
a pirate," he finished letting his words imply her own stupidity for falling   
into a trap.   
  
"It has nothing to do with reward or possession. Even if the ones I love hurt   
me, I have to remain true to myself! I will protect Tenchi and my friends and   
the Earth, not to win him but simply because I love them all. What I feel for   
Tenchi is something that a guy like you could never understand, Hotsuma," Ryoko   
countered coldly. "A heartless bastard like you could never comprehend what it   
means to love."   
  
Her words whipped through him like chilling daggers that made the blizzard pale   
in comparison. Anger welled up in their wake, like blood pooling in fresh, raw   
wounds. In the end, maybe she always would idealize that "innocent", but it   
made Hotsuma want to scream at her and shake her until she screamed. He could   
feel premonitions of danger from Earth. "You're mine!" Hotsuma bellowed in rage   
and jealousy, and he took to the air, hurtling a desperate punch towards her.   
  
Ryoko caught a glow out of her peripheral vision, as she swung her arm up to   
block the incoming blow. The crystal at her wrist cast a bright light even   
through her glove and the blinding snow. "Tenchi..." she breathed as the   
feeling of danger washed over her. He needed her help. She had to end this   
fight quickly and find a way to get to Earth, and that meant it was time to get   
down and brutal.   
  
The distraction caused by the crystal was enough for Hotsuma to land his blow to   
her cheek, much to both their surprises. Ryoko rocked under the force and she   
struggled to keep her footing in the slippery snow. She dropped her center of   
gravity and from a bent position lashed out at her enraged partner with a   
roundhouse kick. She cursed inwardly as he dodged the full force of it, but   
with a twist of her body she rammed her elbow into his back. It hurt like hell,   
but she was pretty sure from his cry that she'd fractured a rib or two for him.   
  
Hotsuma managed to put a few feet between them, before he spun around to face   
her again. He crouched slightly and held one arm behind him as though   
protecting his injury. His breathing felt labored as each inhalation was   
brought up short by a nearly electric jolt of pain. He didn't have time or   
patience for her to take him apart piece by piece. He needed a quick full power   
attack from the glowering woman, and he was just going to have to up the ante to   
get it. Hotsuma unleashed a blow to her stomach, and as she leapt to the side   
he hurled a lower powered energy ball at her.   
  
Ryoko screamed as the energy blast knocked her backwards into a snowdrift.   
About ten feet away Hotsuma landed in the snow and rolled to his feet, coming up   
with his energy sword readied. Ryoko somersaulted backwards as he rushed her.   
She conjured her own energy blade and crossed her body with it defensively as he   
slashed viciously downward. Her reddish beam flared as his green one collided   
with it, and both combatants staggered with the energy surge that passed between   
the sabers.   
  
"How do you like your lover now?" Hotsuma nearly purred against her ear, using   
the proximity to his advantage to land another barb. Ryoko's free hand shot out   
with a slap to his cheek that snapped his neck around like a loose pivot. He   
was definitely on the right track, but he couldn't let up yet. He flew   
backwards to the top of a small snow hill and fired a continuous barrage of   
energy disks at the furious woman, which sent her scurrying for cover.   
  
In desperation Ryoko phased out of being and teleported behind the blond man's   
back. She raised her hands to nail him with a plasma blast of her own, but he   
had sensed her intent when she'd disappeared. He turned and fired a blast of   
his own, which collided with hers midway between the two pirates and caused her   
blast to detonate prematurely. Then he flickered out of phase, leaving Ryoko   
scanning the air around her anxiously for any flicker to betray his new   
location. The seconds continued to pass without any sign of him, and an ominous   
feeling ate at Ryoko as she waited.   
  
Without warning a hand shot out of the snow at her feet and latched onto her   
ankle, as Hotsuma flew out of the snow with the force of a bullet. He carried   
Ryoko helplessly into the air with him and used his momentum to fling her back   
to the ground. Her hair fluttered around her face like a spirit as the breeze   
gusted around her. She shot back at him awkwardly as she plummeted, but he   
easily dodged the small burst. Ryoko gathered enough energy around her to break   
her fall, and immediately had to dodge a fresh onslaught of plasma bursts from   
the tall, calculating pirate.   
  
Their energy attacks continued to intensify, like an insane nuclear arms race   
devouring the pair of them. Each blast was bigger or more concentrated than the   
last, and the verbal sparring between them continued to goad them each onward.   
Hotsuma found it slightly less unsavory to incite Ryoko with his words than with   
physical violence. Afterall, it wasn't his goal to injure her, no mater how   
angry or hurt some of her words had left him. Hotsuma could finally feel the   
blast he'd been waiting for, building within his partner. Even the air around   
him sparked and rippled with the energy, that Ryoko was gathering. This was it!   
  
Ryoko screamed as she fired an extremely concentrated energy blast at the man   
who'd betrayed her. She would destroy him here and now; she had to! Tenchi   
needed her! She felt danger prickling along all her senses, and it was   
increasing with every passing second. If this much energy didn't constitute a   
lethal blow against the cunning bastard, nothing would!   
  
As soon as the energy ball had left her fingers, Hotsuma extinguished his energy   
sword and pulled Ryoko's locket from his pocket. He flung his arms wide, the   
locket dangling from the fingers of his left hand, and he stared directly into   
Ryoko's startled gold eyes as the blast flew towards him.   
  
Hotsuma felt the sparking orange plasma ball hurtling towards him, and it seemed   
that the seconds themselves slowed down for him as his world narrowed to that   
accelerating energy projectile. He wasn't sure how much energy it took to kill   
a monster like himself, but he sensed that this was Ryoko's most powerful   
attack. He was sorry that he'd had to push Ryoko into this, but he didn't think   
he was powerful enough to do this on his own. And maybe he needed it to be like   
this. Perhaps death at her hands was the only way to atone for his deceptions.   
No, it wasn't really death, if he was right.   
  
Ryoko's eyes widened in horror as she realized what he'd been intending all   
along. Hotsuma's long blond bangs fluttered almost serenely before his calm   
face. He'd lost his glasses a couple of punches ago, but he was still staring   
unerringly at her. His mouth moved with almost silent words, but his whisper   
carried over the blustering winds as powerfully as the loudest scream. "I love   
you," his words echoed in Ryoko's ears, as she floundered with exactly what was   
happening. It was too late to do anything to stop what was about to occur, she   
wouldn't even be able to phase to him before that plasma cut through him. All   
she could do was stand there with her eyes locked upon his as the orange plasma   
ball ripped through the serene pirate's chest.   
  
Ryoko was released from her shocked torpor as the blast knocked him ten feet   
backwards in a spray of blood. She screamed his name as she immediately   
teleported to his side and dropped to her knees in the snow. "What the hell   
were you doing?" she demanded as tears sprung to her eyes, and she pulled his   
mangled body into her arms as though her presence would stave off death itself.   
"What were you doing?" she repeated inconsolably. The hole in his chest made a   
sickening whistle as he struggled to breath, and she could see the light and   
awareness in his eyes dimming quickly as his blood tainted the pristine snow   
around them. She realized that he was smiling at her warmly, and she suddenly   
felt something small being pressed into her palm. She immediately recognized   
the locket, as he pushed it into her hand and led her fingers to a smaller ruby   
at the side of the heart. She bent to kiss him tenderly, and her warm tears   
landed on his rapidly cooling cheeks. Then even the whistling from his chest   
stopped, and his body began to fade away in her panicked arms.   
  
The intense pain stopped for Hotsuma and he could feel himself snapping back   
into place inside Yugi. He was connected directly to her mind again, and he   
knew that she had placed the young shrine keeper inside one of her illusory   
worlds. It was time that he exercised some powers of his own and took away her   
control over the illusions. Yugi's shadow needed to wake up from her dream   
world before the farm boy was lost forever in her false paradise, and he tapped   
into Yugi's psyche enough to send that wakeup call along. He could see a mental   
image of the shadow before him, and she seemed completely unaware of the kind of   
world in which she was living. "You can't have him like that Sakuya," he   
whispered into her thoughts. He could feel her angry and indignant responses   
flailing back at him. "A living thing can't survive in your dream life. To   
keep him is to kill him," he reminded the shadow, before sending her a fresh   
surge of self-awareness.   
  
That accomplished, Hotsuma himself would confront Yugi on the battlefield of her   
mind. "Enough!" he bellowed into the child's thoughts like an angry father.   
"Do you really want to be all alone again in the dark? Because that's the   
direction that you're leading yourself! It's time to stop this, and I won't let   
you destroy yourself or anyone else anymore," he told the increasingly   
hysterical child. Yes, he felt Tenchi slipping out of Yugi's grasp. Hotsuma   
used his own thoughts to remove Yugi's control over her illusions. He'd left   
Ryoko all the information that he could in the locket, and he could only trust   
in her to do what was needed on the outside while he worked on Yugi from the   
inside.   
  
Alone in the icy blizzard Ryoko tried to wrap her mind around Hotsuma's   
disappearance. Even the stains of blood were fading from the snow, as though   
the grisly scene had never taken place. She'd been sobbing uncontrollably since   
he'd vanished in her arms, and she made little hiccupping noises as she tried to   
calm her still spastic bronchi. She sniffed a few times to further clear her   
breathing, as her mind continued to lurch. Ryoko felt a small, hard presence in   
her closed hand, and she opened her fingers to study the locket in shock. She'd   
forgotten about it in the wake of their flight from the GXP, but here it was-the   
only treasure that remained from those early days together. She caressed its   
jeweled surface raptly, and her fingers found the small ruby that Hotsuma had   
been guiding them to. Ryoko took a steadying breath, and pressed the stone.   
  
*******************  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here's Kleenex for any of you who are in need!   
  
::ryoko11 passes around a box of tissue for anyone who looks teary or is   
sniffling::   
  
That was a really tough chapter to write. The lemon was the most difficult from   
a technical standpoint, but this was the most emotionally difficult. That's why   
it took so long. I feel that Ryoko and Hotsuma do need to come to blows in a   
real confrontation not only because they are on opposite sides of the Yugi   
conflict but also because of all the tensions and fights that build between them   
after the incident with Kiyone and Mihoshi. There has to be a fight to vent all   
that and possibly to atone for all the deceptions or stupid actions. Plus, it   
needed to happen for Hotsuma's plan. I always found it interesting that Sakuya   
didn't help Tenchi until after Hotsuma's "death", and Yugi also undergoes a   
drastic shift after that when she becomes increasingly hysterical. I felt it   
important to give Hotsuma more of a roll in these events for several reasons.   
One of the main ones being that his sudden personality shift at the end just   
never felt convincing to me. (Even though they did give him excuses to be   
pretty pissed off) There are still two chapters to come, and there's a lot to   
come in those chapters. So let's all take a deep breath and remember that this   
IS a Hotsuma/Ryoko romance. And it ain't over till Amagasaki sings! ;) 


	13. Little Black Heart Reprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi, but I think I may have recently spoken to   
someone with a life-sized Ryoko cutout. Don't ask. It might give you   
nightmares. "Wherever You Will Go" is by The Calling and is property of them   
and whatever label publishes their CD. Author's note at bottom, rather like   
fruit on bottom yogurt.  
**************************  
  
Ryoko sat on the sturdy limb of Tenchi's favorite tree and watched the tangerine   
dappled sunset reflected over the peace of the lake. She habitually ate faster   
than everyone one else in the household, and now she was glad that it afforded   
her the opportunity to slip away for her own private moments. Nearly a week had   
passed since the final confrontation with Yugi, and in that time Ryoko had   
returned to Okayama with the rest of the Masaki family. She noticed no changes   
to the out of the way shrine or the red roofed house which the Masaki's called   
home. Everyone around her slipped easily back into their daily routines with   
the minor addition of Yugi sound asleep in the small cave behind Katsuhito's   
shrine. Ryoko watched Sasami cheerfully visit the cave every afternoon to   
report the daily events to Yugi, while Ryoko secretly visited the cave every   
night to make a report of her own. It seemed a more appropriate resting place   
than some nameless chunk of ice orbiting a frigid sun eons away.   
  
Ryoko wondered how her life could be exactly the same as it had been months ago   
yet feel completely different. She tried to behave exactly the same, but   
niggling details crept into her mind constantly and ate away at her beneath the   
detached façade. She'd decided earlier to bring the subject of Sakuya up to   
Tenchi, but the conversation had been unenlightening at best. Tenchi avoided   
her questions and when asked he never made a move to kiss her. Perhaps that   
itself spoke volumes. Ryoko fiddled with the locket around her throat as she   
prepared to make her nightly visit ahead of schedule.   
  
"Hey, Ryoko!" called a deep female voice at the base of the tree. Kiyone stood   
there in the fading light with her hands cupped around her mouth. Upon seeing   
Ryoko look back, Kiyone waved up at her as though trying to flag down the   
preoccupied pirate. "Ryoko, I need to talk to you for a few minutes," Kiyone   
called up, "I just need you to answer a couple of questions to finish my   
paperwork. Why don't you come inside and have some tea?"   
  
"Apparently, my visit is going to have to wait," Ryoko whispered, casting a   
quick glance towards the cave. A warm breeze blew Ryoko's bangs forward, and   
she pushed them out of her eyes as she turned back towards Kiyone. Ryoko   
grinned down at the teal haired officer. "Well, if I'm going to be forced to   
help with paperwork, I need more of a reward than just tea..." Ryoko drawled, as   
she waited to see what more Kiyone might have to offer.   
  
"Sasami made cookies," Kiyone replied, anticipating the pirate's response.   
"We'd better hurry though, before Mihoshi and Ayeka eat them all on us!" If   
that didn't get Ryoko moving nothing would. Ryoko's competition with the Jurian   
princess was the stuff of legend. Kiyone couldn't hide her smirk as Ryoko leapt   
from the tree and phased to the ground beside her.   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Ryoko cajoled, as she grabbed Kiyone by   
the sleeve and dragged her towards the lights of the house. The blue haired   
woman laughed like a little girl, who'd just been offered a chance to play her   
favorite game. "It's not like Ayeka needs anymore cookies, or her butt might   
become the size of a whale! This is a public service issue!" the pirate   
snickered, exuberantly. "C'mon! C'mon! You know what a cookie-hog she is!"   
  
"There you are, Ryoko!" chimed Sasami brightly, as Ryoko raced into the house   
with Kiyone still in tow. The little brown cabbit perched on the shoulder of   
her blue kimono chirped an enthusiastic greeting of her own, as Sasami danced   
around the pair happily. "Ayeka and Mihoshi are in the living room, and I made   
plenty of cookies for everyone. They're my best batch yet!" the little princess   
exclaimed proudly, as she puffed up her chest. "Don't forget to save some for   
Washu! I'm just going to bring a plate up to Tenchi!" she giggled, giving Ryoko   
one of her beatific smiles before disappearing up the stairs with her long blue   
pigtails trailing behind her.  
  
Kiyone propped herself up against the wall and gasped for air, as they entered   
the comfort of the living room. She looked up to see Ryoko plopping down next   
to Mihoshi on the couch and happily helping herself to a cookie, while Ayeka   
poured the tea with a roll of her eyes. As the first strings of bickering   
began, Kiyone realized that she needed to get her interview over with before an   
argument erupted and distracted them all. Kiyone hobbled over to the sectional   
and seated herself at a right angle to Ryoko. She was starting to catch her   
breath now, but it still felt heavenly to collapse into the softness of the   
large sofa. "Thank you, Ayeka," she said sincerely as the princess passed her a   
steaming cup of tea.   
  
"You're very welcome, Kiyone," Ayeka responded graciously. She immediately   
fixed Ryoko with a disdainful glare. "That, Ryoko, is what courtesy sounds   
like!" she goaded. "It certainly wouldn't hurt you any to improve your manners,   
and just how many cookies do you intend to stuff into your giant maw? Isn't   
that the third one in less than a minute? These are supposed to be for   
everybody!" Ayeka's prim chastisements continued, as though she--like Ryoko--  
were trying to make up for lost time.   
  
"Thank you for agreeing to help me Ryoko," Kiyone interrupted, as Ryoko stuck   
out her tongue in retaliation. "I'll try to keep this really short, but Mihoshi   
and I just have to tie up a few loose ends before your pirating exploits can be   
put to rest. I guess I should start with what happened after you and Hotsuma   
fled the new GXP fleet..." Kiyone rambled as she shuffled through a large stack   
of papers on the wooden coffee table. It seemed that the right paper was never   
where it was supposed to be, and she was forced to spread the papers out over   
most of the shiny free surface around the cookies and tea set.   
  
"Oh, yes!" tittered Mihoshi. "That was all so exciting! And you and Hotsuma   
did seem to be rather cute together. I think he really liked you, Ryoko,"   
Mihoshi sang out, while she nudged Ryoko with her elbow. The blond woman's   
often-vacant expression was replaced with a knowing wink, and she giggled behind   
her hands as though her knowledge about Ryoko and the blond pirate was   
embarrassingly intimate.   
  
"Oh, no!" Ayeka sighed dramatically, as she sat on the end of the maroon couch   
beside Kiyone. She cocked her head to the side as she held her hand-painted   
porcelain teacup between her fingers. "Don't tell me we're going to have to   
listen to all your exploits with some kinky space pirate!" she groaned, still   
trying to get a rise out of her prey.   
  
Ryoko bristled immediately and a crackle of energy danced through the air near   
her skin. "That kinky space pirate had a name, Pri..." she began with a growl,   
but the last word seemed to catch in her throat. Her eyes widened, registering   
a mixture of surprise and pain, and she quickly cleared her throat and used her   
blue and white teacup to hide her expression until her control had returned.   
The crackle of energy subsided as quickly as it had started, and Ryoko seemed   
withdrawn and much smaller than her usually greater-than-life self. "Princess,"   
she finished quietly. "Besides there really isn't much to say"   
  
Ayeka and Kiyone exchanged a worried glance before turning back to Ryoko. Ayeka   
hadn't expected this reaction from Ryoko. If anything she should have just   
blown it off with a comment about Tenchi being her only interest or possibly a,   
"Hey, I can't help it if men find me so gorgeous that they follow me across the   
entire universe." Ayeka would have even settled for an, "Ayeka, stop trying to   
pawn your kinky fantasies off on me!" The only thing in the room more obvious   
than Ayeka's chagrin was how terrible Ryoko was at lying.   
  
"Well that'll just make my report easier to file," Kiyone covered smoothly.   
Kiyone tucked a troublesome strand of hair behind her ear so that she could see   
her forms clearly. She smiled superficially at Ryoko, and picked up her pen,   
pressing it to the paper in readiness. "Do you know the current whereabouts of   
the space pirate Hotsuma?" Kiyone asked in her most efficient tone, as she   
studied Ryoko for any sign that she was holding back.   
  
The pirate turned herself to stare out through the sliding doors leading to the   
porch. "You don't have to worry about Hotsuma, Kiyone. He won't be causing any   
further problems for the Galaxy Police," Ryoko answered emotionlessly. She   
fixed her sharp, golden eyes on a point somewhere outside the glass, as she   
spoke--not bothering to look at any of the other women in the room.   
  
"And how can you be sure of that, Ryoko?" Kiyone demanded in frustration. She   
wasn't asking a difficult or even personal question, but Ryoko was already   
getting evasive. At least Ryoko could have the decency to wait until Kiyone   
asked something even remotely invasive before getting defensive. Kiyone tapped   
her pen on the form as she waited for a response.   
  
Ryoko gave her an appraising glance without turning to face the annoyed   
detective, and a sly smirk spread across the pirate's soft features. "Well,"   
she said reaching into the large wooden bowl on the table and turning her   
mischievous grin upon the teal-haired officer. "You know, while we're on the   
subject of missing people, I'd give a cookie for the whereabouts of the space   
pirate Aicheron, Kiyone..." she replied, and she raised one of her arched brows   
expectantly at the other woman. Watching Kiyone flush, Ryoko leaned in closer.   
"But if you told me that he wasn't going to cause anymore trouble, I'd accept   
it." She added, handing Kiyone the chocolate-chip treat and relaxing back into   
her own seat.   
  
"Ryoko I'm not asking for anything that detailed here!" Kiyone barked back, as   
she snatched up the cookie. Aicheron had been nowhere on the lists of captured   
or killed pirates, but Kiyone still felt an anxious leaden feeling in the pit of   
her stomach at the mention of his whereabouts. She'd bundled his gear along   
with hers and Mihoshi's, and kept it stored in a trunk in her room. She found   
it rather comforting to know it was there, a solid presence in the corner of the   
room. On the official reports she'd sited him as an indispensable informant and   
contact, in hopes that it might mitigate the circumstances of his involvement   
with Ryoko's gang. His official status was listed as missing. "If you say he   
won't be a problem, that's fine! But you could at least give me SOMETHING to   
put on this report!"   
  
"He probably left her, because she was just to vulgar to be believed," Ayeka   
interjected with an air of wisdom, as she took another sip of her tea. She   
ignored the shocked looks from Kiyone and Mihoshi. She knew better than anyone   
how to bait the temperamental bandit. It was a strange friendship between them   
perhaps, but as a result of their incessant bickering the pair knew each other's   
vulnerable spots with unerring precision. In addition, Ayeka could get away   
with saying things to the space pirate that nobody else dared.   
  
Mihoshi stared at the outnumbered pirate with tears filling her huge, brilliant   
eyes. "Oh, Ryoko!" she cried between sniffles. "That's so sad," the blonde   
wailed, "Did Hotsuma really leave you? I mean I know you snore like a bear and   
you aren't the tidiest person, but really... that's so mean!" Mihoshi bumped   
the cookie bowl with her elbow as she lunged forward to hug her "abandoned"   
friend, and Kiyone quickly jumped out of her seat to catch the bowl before it   
could spill to the floor.   
  
Ryoko gritted her teeth as she tried unsuccessfully to peel the overemotional   
detective off of her. In the background of the room Ayeka and Kiyone were   
discussing the way Hotsuma would have broken off with her. "Enough!" Ryoko   
bellowed, tensing her entire body with the attempt to keep herself from blowing   
up the nearest convenient target--which at this moment was Mihoshi. "Deceased.   
Just put deceased, Kiyone," she said, as she finally managed to get the   
blubbering bubblehead pried free. She caught Kiyone's speechless stare and   
immediately added, "It's none of your business beyond that."   
  
Ayeka silently bit into a cookie, while she watched Ryoko compose herself across   
the table. She had the advantage of years at court, and when not provoked by   
Ryoko, Ayeka could mask her thoughts better than anyone else in the household.   
She had also learned to read people with surprising accuracy--a talent that   
would prove invaluable to any future ruler of Jurai. "It looks like that trip   
away from the Earth was even more eventful than anyone expected," Ayeka thought   
to herself, "including Ryoko."   
  
"Alright," Kiyone continued. She tried to hide how nervous this interview was   
suddenly making her. "For the most part, the GXP has tracked down the stolen   
goods. There are still a few pieces that have outstanding claims filed on them.   
Do you know the present location of the royal throne of Elerostra? Or maybe the   
smiling goddess of Tier138?" Kiyone excitedly wrote in the coordinates for the   
second base as Ryoko rattled them off as the most likely location.   
"Wonderful!" Kiyone beamed. Despite her current lowly assignment, perhaps   
Kiyone could garner some recognition and even a raise with this information.   
"Now there's only one item from your early jobs that still has a large   
outstanding complaint on it," Kiyone plowed ahead, "Do you have any information   
on The Princess's Heart? It was a holo-locket that was among the crown jewels   
of Polidis. It apparently has great sentimental as well as monetary value."   
  
"I wouldn't know about that one," Ryoko answered woodenly. It took all her   
resolve not to reach up to the locket around her neck. Even with the high   
collar on her black dress the jewel encrusted heart wasn't hidden. She crossed   
her arms over her chest and crossed her legs, as she sat straight backed and   
defiant before her friends. Kiyone could have everything else, but this piece   
Ryoko would never part with. She hadn't taken it off since her return to Earth.   
  
Mihoshi looked up at Ryoko from the photograph that she was studying. She drew   
her brows together, studied Ryoko carefully, and chewed her lip thoughtfully.   
Her expression brightened as she glanced back and forth between the picture and   
the space pirate, and Ryoko felt a sinking feeling of premonition. Mihoshi   
giggled and slapped Ryoko on the back good-humoredly. "But Ryoko you're wearing   
it, see?" she said, as she held up a picture of Ryoko's locket around the neck   
of the crowned princess of Polidis. "Wow! And people think I have a bad   
memory!" she exclaimed with a silly laugh.   
  
"This is just a memory locket," Ryoko insisted icily, as she drew back from the   
inquisitive blond. Ryoko moved her hands up protectively in front of the golden   
ornament, which dangled openly on its twin ruby and diamond jeweled chains. She   
sensed a movement behind her, and turned her head to see Kiyone just behind her   
shoulder grabbing for the glittering charm. "No! I said let go!" Ryoko cried   
as she felt Kiyone's fingers wrapping around her heart.   
  
"Honestly, Ryoko!" Kiyone scoffed. "We're putting our butts on the line to   
cover for you! The least you can do is let us see the necklace!" She   
reflexively tightened her grip as Ryoko tried to pull away. "It's an exact   
match to the picture, Ryoko!"   
  
"Kiyone, I think perhaps it would be better not to press Ryoko at the moment,"   
Ayeka broke in. She gracefully rose and placed her hand on top of the   
detective's. "Obviously, this necklace is very important to Ryoko, so I think   
it must be exactly what she says." Ayeka gave Ryoko a slight smile. "Besides,   
what would she need with someone else's memories?"   
  
"It's not like I'm trying to take it away, Ayeka," Kiyone justified. "I'm only   
trying to get a better look at it!" she grunted, as Ryoko tugged at her wrists.   
Kiyone's fingers slid over the smooth stones, and she felt something give under   
the pressure of her touch, as a small ruby on the side of the necklace depressed   
under her fingertips. Kiyone gasped in surprise, as a deep male voice resonated   
from the charm in her hands. She let go of the necklace entirely, as Ryoko   
choked back a small sob.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Ryoko," Hotsuma's voice said through the locket, as Kiyone slowly   
withdrew her shaking hands. Kiyone could see Ryoko's defenses and evasions   
crumbled and in ruins around her as her lost golden eyes stared fixedly at the   
small hologram of Hotsuma that seemed to stand atop the delicate charm resting   
in her palm. Kiyone slowly sat on the edge of the table, and Mihoshi gawked at   
the projection with her wide, innocent blue eyes. Ayeka slid into place next to   
Ryoko, cradling the normally unflappable pirate like a child, as she released   
the clasps so that Ryoko could hold the locket at a more comfortable position.   
  
Ryoko had played Hotsuma's last message countless times when no one else was   
around. She could repeat it word for word, if she'd wanted to. Yet, watching   
it with an audience made it as new and heart wrenching as the first time she'd   
activated the projection.   
  
"When you come back to the base, I have to deceive you for the last time, and   
it's by far the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Hotsuma continued. He   
pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "I need you to kill me, Ryoko,   
and I don't have time to convince you willingly. I've been trying for days to   
tell you everything, but Tenchi is headed to confront Yugi as I speak. My last   
hope is to be reabsorbed by her and try to work on her from inside. It's the   
only way I can get there in time. At best, I may be able to interfere with her   
powers directly. At worst, I'll simply cease to exist." Hotsuma shifted   
uncomfortably with the admission.   
  
"You were right to spare that child, Ryoko. I don't know what's been wrong with   
me lately, but you were right. Yugi is also just a child, and she deserves the   
same chance. I'm asking you to make sure she gets that chance. Don't let   
anyone kill her, Ryoko. I need time to convince her; even if I cease to be,   
maybe my memories will be enough to... to make her swayable," Hotsuma spoke   
carefully.   
  
Ayeka rubbed Ryoko's arm comfortingly, as silent tears swelled in Ryoko's   
luminous cat-like eyes. They spread down her pale cheeks in glistening, wet   
trails, and Ayeka leaned her head against Ryoko's as the pirate wept   
soundlessly.   
  
Hotsuma broke off talking for a moment, clenching his eyes shut and rubbing his   
left temple as though he were in pain. When he looked back up, he seemed even   
more earnest. "Ryoko, I've done anything and everything to be by your side--  
even if it was just for a short time. I can't regret the things that brought   
you to me, even though I regret hurting you. Maybe it's impossible to explain,   
but emotions are complex things. For a time I was the greatest space pirate in   
the universe--not because of some stack of gold or money-- but because I was   
able to steal you away from the rest of creation. Being with you was worth   
everything, Princess. Don't ever forget how much you're worth. In case I don't   
have another chance to say it... I love you. I've tried to keep all my promises   
to you, and I guess I just have one left," Hotsuma took a deep breath, and bit   
his lip nervously. "This was a lot easier with the sake and the karaoke   
machine," he laughed. He closed his blue eyes under a fringe of thick lashes,   
as he gathered himself together, then he slowly began to sing. The space pirate   
sang softly and a cappella, in a rich warm voice,  
  
"So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place?  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face."  
  
Ryoko let free her first audible sob, as Ayeka rocked her gently. She made   
soothing shushing noises against Ryoko's hair. "Just let it all out, Ryoko..."   
she whispered.   
  
"And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?"  
  
"I killed him," Ryoko moaned into the princess's kimono. "If I had done just   
one thing differently, I could have changed it all! I should have stopped it   
before it ever came to that," Ryoko sniffed as she continued. "I should have   
been able to stop the energy blast... or deflect it or...do something...but I   
couldn't move, and he was just standing there waiting for it. It was as if I   
had killed one of you!"   
  
"And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday--  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days."  
  
Kiyone took Ryoko's other hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "He left you this   
message, because he didn't want you to blame yourself, Ryoko..." Kiyone assured   
her.   
  
"Well then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you!"  
  
Ryoko shook her head vehemently against Ayeka's shoulder. "Then he was just   
laying there in my arms, and there was so much blood. I kept thinking this just   
couldn't be happening, but in just moments he was really gone. Then he started   
to fade away, and I tried to hold on, but he disappeared right out of my arms...   
like he simply ceased to be," Ryoko managed between sobs.   
  
"I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time"  
  
"I didn't understand it until after we'd brought Yugi back to Okayama, when her   
powers were explained to me. The way he just evaporated... what was the point,   
if he just ceased to be?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"If I could, then I would.  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
Way up high or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go"  
  
Fighting not to bawl herself, Mihoshi laid her head upon the pirate's other   
shoulder, and watched the little hologram in Ryoko's hand. It hurt to see Ryoko   
this upset, and she had nothing more that she could offer than another loving   
presence. They were Ryoko's family after all.   
  
"If I could turn back time,  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
If I could make you mine,  
I'll go wherever you will go."  
  
"Now it's just too late," Ryoko finished. She wiped at her tears impatiently   
with the side of her hand, and Ayeka passed her a soft handkerchief with the   
princess's name stitched into the corner.   
  
"I wouldn't say that, Ryoko," a high nasal voice broke in. Washu had entered   
the room unnoticed during the excitement and was now ready to make her presence   
known in startling Washu fashion. She popped a chocolate chip cookie into her   
mouth and chewed thoughtfully. The diminutive scientist stood unabashedly in   
the middle of the scene, munching on the sweet and gooey snack. "Yummy!" she   
exclaimed before turning all business again. "This does help to explain the   
strange readings I've been getting on Yugi, since she came to rest in the cave.   
What do you think, Tenchi?" Washu asked, turning her attention to the very pale   
Earth guardian who, upon entering slightly after Washu, stood in the doorway   
wiping away tears of his own.   
  
Tenchi jerked to attention at her words, and he scratched his head nervously as   
five pairs of eyes focused on him. "Well, when Yugi took back Sakuya, every   
picture of her or listing for her vanished too. But that locket still works, so   
he couldn't have ceased to exist." Tenchi stepped forward, looking rather   
sheepish still. "When I confronted Yugi in her fortress, she was already   
hysterical. She was crying about not wanting to go back to the dark and talking   
about not wanting to be alone. Sometimes I wasn't sure if she was talking to   
me, or if she was talking to a voice only she could hear. It makes a lot more   
sense now."   
  
Tenchi entered the crowd and knelt to stare into Ryoko's shocked, amber eyes.   
Tenchi wiped away Ryoko's few remaining tears with the pad of his thumb. He   
seemed as intensely uncomfortable as Ayeka had ever seen him. She couldn't tell   
if this was an aching reminder of Sakuya for him, or if he was simply anguished   
over seeing Ryoko in such grief. His expression grew more pained when Ryoko   
flung herself into the young shrine keeper's arms while asking him if it were   
really true, and after an indecisive moment he tightened his arms around her and   
closed his eyes tightly. Ayeka could see tears clinging to the corners of his   
warm brown eyes, before he turned his face into Ryoko's hair. "Of course, it's   
true," he replied. "So you... You should cheer up, Ryoko!" he forced himself to   
exclaim brightly.   
  
Ryoko pulled away to look into the mask of his smiling face. "You've got the   
number one genius scientist in the universe right here," he said gesturing   
towards Washu with his left hand. "We'll figure it out somehow, and I'm sure   
Washu will be able to make things right," he promised her gently. "You'll see,   
Ryoko."   
  
"Yeah," Mihoshi mused thoughtfully, as she rubbed her chin. "I mean Hotsuma   
wasn't like Yugi's other shadows at all."   
  
"What would you know about it?" Kiyone demanded, as she crossed her arms and   
stared at her bouncy partner.   
  
"Well," Mihoshi began, resting her index finger on her chin and looking towards   
the ceiling as she spoke. "First of all, that other guy that she created...   
Tsugaru... well he was totally... um... what's that word? Anhydrous?"   
  
"Androgynous," Kiyone supplied, testily. "The word is androgynous, and yes he   
was."   
  
"Right," Mihoshi continued, "But Hotsuma must've passed Ryoko's tests, if you   
know what I mean. So how could a little girl know so little about men when she   
made one, but know so MUCH when she made the other?" Mihoshi babbled happily.   
  
"Mihoshi," Ayeka said daintily. "The image that you have just seared into my   
mind will haunt me for the rest of my life."   
  
"Shortly after I walked in, it looked like Hotsuma was rubbing his temple,"   
Washu interrupted. "Can you tell me anything more about that, Ryoko?" she asked   
as her floating cushion and transparent keyboard popped into place around her.   
  
"He started having recurring headaches," Ryoko replied. She furrowed her brow   
in thought. "It started just before the nightmares--around the time that Kiyone   
and Mihoshi infiltrated the gang." She looked up at Washu, for a sign that this   
information would help, and she could see the pink-haired scientist was already   
busily typing away. "Then when we robbed Tier138, he freaked out about a kid,   
who he told me to kill. He was telling me how important it was to never leave   
an enemy behind, but he seemed confused as to exactly what made him react so   
violently. The headaches seemed to get even worse after that."   
  
"Interesting," Washu lilted without looking up from her work. "I think I need   
to access the files from when the ancient Jurians created Yugi, to know exactly   
what happened. However I do have a few ideas now. Since returning, I've been   
reading two separate sets of brainwaves in Yugi. There is also a second astral   
pattern, which she didn't show any evidence of the first time we encountered   
her. I need to check her complete genetic code to narrow the field of inquiry   
further, but from what I've learned tonight I suspect that Yugi did not create   
Hotsuma." Washu looked up and flashed everyone one of her scary grins. She gave   
a brief maniacal laugh, elated at her discovery and her own genius.   
  
"But then who created him, Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked in bewilderment.   
  
"Why Hotsuma, of course!" Washu cackled, as everyone stared at her in utter   
confusion.   
**************************  
  
Author's Note: Ahhhhhhh! And then there was one. I wish I could have fit in   
all my ideas for this chapter, but I think this final draft has the best flow.   
I may try to work some of the things that I wanted to squeeze in here into the   
next chapter. For those of you who've mentioned how I've been hinting at things   
in previous chapters, I give you each a Hotsuma plushie. Care and feeding of   
him is quite easy. Don't forget to cuddle him frequently, as this character   
seems to miss out on the fans' love all too often. ;)   
  
Anyhow the next chapter, Into the Light, should tie up everything that's left.   
I've had this all planned since last December, and I'm very excited to finally   
be into a section where I've passed the series end of Shin. It gives me more   
room to breathe, so to speak. It felt kinda funny to finally get to write all   
the other Tenchi characters again. I was really having fun with the vibe   
between Ayeka and Ryoko here, as I view them as being best friends despite   
themselves. Ayeka and Ryoko often are there for each other emotionally in   
Tenchi movies, and I felt it was most natural for her to be the main support for   
Ryoko here. I really love writing the entire ensemble cast, and I have done   
them before in other fics, so it felt great to pick them up in this continuity   
at last. I hope I can give each of them a good scene before I'm finished with   
the story.   
  
The first time I heard "Wherever You Will Go" I knew that it had to go into this   
chapter. Because I didn't want to get too songficcy, I decided to use it in   
snippets and skip some of the refrains. I concentrated on the strongest lyrics   
that would support this story, because that was the song's purpose--to suit the   
story. It expresses Hotsuma's longings and concerns for Ryoko, in a way he   
wouldn't be able to put into words. I planned this chapter as a mirror to the   
scene where Kiyone drew the story about Tenchi out of Ryoko as well as a mirror   
to the way Hotsuma admits his feelings for her to himself in chapter one.   
Ryoko's total preoccupation with Tenchi could only be shaken by something   
momentous, which was another reason for Hotsuma's apparent death in the previous   
chapter. Because of the musical aspect, the title seemed appropriate on several   
levels, as it is a reprise. The title also hails the shadowy and hidden   
feelings in Ryoko's heart. 


	14. Into The Light

Disclaimer: You know if I went out into the street and shouted, "I own Tenchi!"   
nobody would be stupid enough to believe it anyhow. Of course, I don't own   
Tenchi! Tenchi in Tokyo is property of AIC and Pioneer. I'll miss these little   
moments.... Hehe  
  
*********************  
  
Tenchi was the first to regain his facility for speech. He narrowed his eyes   
thoughtfully, as he tried to wrap his mind around Washu's words. "Little Washu,   
how is that even possible?" he asked, trying not to flinch at the way Ryoko's   
nails dug into his arm even through the sleeve of his black and white jacket.   
  
Washu shot him a pained look and shook her head as if she were trying to explain   
blue sky to a two year-old. "Well, I suspect that he didn't so much create   
himself as re-create himself. Yugi, is apparently a symbiotic life form. It's   
as if two beings have been fused into one body, and I'm certain that it's not   
the natural state for either. Once I determine how it happened, I'll be able to   
answer your questions fully," Washu responded with a glib voice, clearly   
announcing that she'd only touched upon the surface of a very complex matter.   
At the same time she waved her hand dismissively to signify that it was of no   
difficulty to the self-proclaimed Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe.   
  
A small cough from the doorway alerted them to Sasami's arrival. "You're   
talking about Yugi, aren't you?" the petite princess asked. Her lower lip   
trembled as she spoke, "She's not in any trouble again, is she? Because if she   
is, I want to help her!" Sasami declared with deep resolve, jutting her chin   
forward confidently. Despite her young age, Sasami was a study in regal bearing   
during times of strife. "Is there anything I can do, Miss Washu?" Sasami   
implored--her large pink eyes filled with genuine concern and compassion for her   
friend. She wrung her tiny hands, as she waited for a reply from the pensive   
scientist.   
  
"Hmm," Washu murmured, as she placed her finger against her chin, and she leaned   
back on her floating cushion. Her emerald green eyes lit with excitement, as   
she thought of a way for Sasami to be of help. "Technically, Yugi isn't in   
trouble, Sasami, but we do have a reason that we need to help her. I have an   
especially important job for you to do. I need to find some very old files from   
before Yugi was imprisoned, and I'll probably need a Royal keyword for access,"   
Washu explained gently. "Do you want to help me locate and download those   
files, Sasami?"   
  
The little girl practically glowed with happiness, and a brilliant smile   
threatened to split her face, as she rushed forward to thank Washu for letting   
her help. She grabbed the little woman in an enthusiastic hug and planted a   
quick kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Washu! I'll work   
really hard to help Yugi! You'll see!" Sasami promised. From her perch between   
Sasami's long blue pigtails, Ryo-ohki agreed with a series of loud and animated   
miya's.   
  
"The rest of you just give me a couple of days to gather and examine that data,"   
Washu instructed. "After that, I should be able to tell you more," she added,   
as she hopped up from her seat, causing her workstation to immediately vanish,   
and led Sasami to the lab. She stopped at the door to the broom closet,   
produced a crisp white research jacket for her eager new assistant, and then   
disappeared into the vast subspace laboratory.   
  
Tenchi gripped Ryoko's narrow shoulders lightly and brought her to her feet.   
She wore her exhaustion openly after her breakdown in front of everyone.   
Fragile was a word Tenchi had never thought to associate with Ryoko, and she had   
once again surprised him by proving to be more than he'd expected. He wondered   
for the millionth time since coming home how he could have taken those around   
him so lightly--treated them so shabbily. They had each faced struggles of   
their own, and he had given no regard to their feelings or even their safety.   
Now, a sleepy, hopeful grin graced her exotic features, and it filled him with a   
surging mixture of protectiveness and regret. "Ryoko, why don't you go upstairs   
and rest," he suggested, as he steadied her wobbly posture.   
  
"I couldn't sleep now if I tried," Ryoko responded, as quiet elation etched   
itself into her features. The weight that had been suffocating her all week was   
finally lifted, and she wanted to savor this much-needed moment of peace. She   
cupped the locket to her chest with both hands for a moment, before sliding   
Tenchi's hands from her shoulders. "I was afraid that I'd lost... well, you   
know. I think I'd like to watch the stars for a little while," Ryoko told him,   
as she fought back a yawn.   
  
Ryoko swayed unsteadily, and Tenchi instinctively reached for her. Before his   
fingers could connect with her shoulder, Kiyone slipped under Ryoko's arm and   
braced the other woman around her shoulders. "I'll go with you," Kiyone offered   
in a mothering tone, as Tenchi stood speechless with his hand hanging in midair.   
He slowly drew his fingers back, staring at his empty hand in confusion and   
floundering for something to say as Kiyone lead the tired woman away.   
  
"You're being a lot more sympathetic than I expected," Ryoko told her bluntly as   
their shuffling footsteps departed towards the broad stairs.   
  
"Apparently, I have a weakness for egotistical space pirates, myself," Kiyone   
grunted back, as Mihoshi trailed after them with a wail.   
  
"Earlier tonight everything seemed to have gone back to normal around here,"   
Tenchi began as he watched the trio give up on the stairs and have Ryoko simply   
teleport them to the roof. "But it's all really changed now, hasn't it?" he   
asked, not sure whether or not to expect an answer from Ayeka.   
  
"Well, Lord Tenchi everything does change," Ayeka replied in gentle, graceful   
tones, "I think when Ryoko was in space she grew up in many ways. I don't think   
she understood just how much that Hotsuma character meant to her, until she   
believed that she'd lost him. When she came back here, she tried so hard to   
pretend that nothing was different. She tried too hard to be the Ryoko we all   
expected, but now that the illusion is shattered, she can simply be the Ryoko   
that she's become." Ayeka studied the line of Tenchi's back, as she measured   
his reaction to her words. He'd balled his hand into a fist and was staring at   
it unrelentingly. He seemed lost in the sudden change that had just rolled   
through their little family. Ayeka realized that he'd never understood just how   
much they all depended on him until he'd been confronted by the independence   
that each of the women had been forced to learn during his time in Tokyo.   
  
"Thank you, Miss Ayeka," Tenchi said sincerely, as he dropped his fist and   
relaxed his tense shoulders. He turned to face her with a grin that looked a   
little sad and tattered around the edges. He reached up to scratch the back of   
his head. "I guess it was foolish for me to expect things to be exactly the   
same," he laughed uneasily. He kept replaying his last private conversation   
with Ryoko. Their exchange at the tree had been his last chance, and he'd   
hesitated when she'd asked for his affection, like a deer caught in the   
impossibly bright glare of oncoming headlamps. Maybe his chance had passed even   
before then, and she'd only been acting out of her private grief--looking for   
any reassurance to placate her hidden pain. Some questions he might never know   
the answers to. "How about another cup of green tea, Miss Ayeka," he offered in   
a genial tone, before she could say anything further.   
  
"I'd be delighted, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka responded politely, as she returned to   
the table and picked up one of the small flowered cups for him. She poured a   
cup of the cleansing, acerbic beverage and passed it to him as they sat down to   
examine their personal thoughts in companionable silence.   
  
On the rooftop Ryoko and Kiyone were having their own discussion while Mihoshi   
dozed beside them. The blonde officer lay curled in a little ball, and her   
partner checked frequently to ensure that the ditz didn't either roll over the   
edge or begin to sleepwalk. "We all missed out on a lot while you were in   
space, didn't we?" Kiyone asked the amber-eyed woman who sat mesmerized by the   
myriad pinwheels of light, which stretch on forever overhead. Kiyone herself   
spent more time looking towards the heavens lately, and often wondered if she   
might be looking directly at the place where Aicheron was now.   
  
"I guess," Ryoko replied easily. "I mean I was so excited to see you and   
Mihoshi out in space, because there were so many things that I wanted to tell   
you--particularly about Hotsuma--but then when we sat down to talk the   
conversation went all wrong." She shrugged slightly. She picked a fallen leaf   
up from the roof and spun it between her lithe fingers.   
  
"I'm sorry," Kiyone apologized, as she curled her knees in towards her chest and   
rested her chin atop them. "It seemed like such a huge change for you, and with   
the way you'd returned to crime I was really worried about you," she added,   
rolling her head so that her cheek would rest upon the table of her knees and   
she could look up at her friend. "It never occurred to me that no matter what   
your reasons for returning to piracy you might have genuinely cared about him.   
You know... you could tell me all that stuff now, if you want."   
  
Ryoko pursed her lips for a moment and lifted her memory locket so that Kiyone   
would have a good view. She pressed the large diamond in the center to display   
their snapshots and scrolled to one in particular of a boiling, pink, newborn   
nebula. Ryoko looked at it wistfully. "How about I begin with the time that   
crazy bastard decided that we should outfox a supernova?" Ryoko asked with a   
wicked grin and shot Kiyone a wink.   
  
The next couple of days seemed to pass in a blur, as the household fell into   
order again. Underneath it all, a quiet anticipation permeated the air of the   
large home. Sasami continued to assist the genius scientist in the lab, but she   
emerged frequently to cook meals and visit with everyone. Sasami had learned a   
great deal from Washu, and the young girl was looking forward to the possibility   
of being able to play with her best friend again very soon. For Ryoko the   
waiting was torture, but Ayeka had come to her rescue with the distraction that   
bickering seemed to bring for both of them. Even so, the atmosphere around the   
living room was unusually quiet when Washu finally emerged from her lab with the   
definitive results. Sasami and Ryo-ohki followed her out; Sasami was clad in   
her white lab coat, and she and Ryo-ohki each had a pair of goggles pushed up to   
the tops of their heads. Washu's goggles dangled carelessly around her thin   
neck, and all three had imprints of the rubber edges across their faces.   
  
"Well, if everybody will please step into the lab, I have something to share   
with you all," Washu announced with great satisfaction. "I am truly a genius!"   
she snickered, and headed back into the space beneath the stairs while Sasami   
held the door for everyone to follow before taking up the rear with the merry   
cabbit hopping alongside her. The subspace lab itself seemed to be a great dark   
void upon first glance with only a giant computer console and view screen taking   
up room in the seemingly endless space. There was no evidence of walls or   
ceiling and even the ground that they walked upon failed to differ any visually   
despite its obvious solidity. Tenchi and the women gathered in a semi-circle   
around the console, and Washu took her seat at the keyboard.   
  
"Okay, people," Washu crowed, "Let's begin with the files that Sasami and I were   
finally able to crack into." With a keystroke Washu pulled up a giant picture   
of a six-year-old girl with dark hair and striking green eyes. Reports and   
documents filled smaller sub screens around the image, and displayed everything   
from a complete karyotype listing of the child to what she'd eaten for dinner on   
a given date. "We all knew that Yugi was a mutant created on Ancient Jurai; she   
was bred to have the ability to create matter from her thoughts and to be able   
to control warriors of her own making. Their project was a failure however,   
because although she had the basic ability she didn't have the energy required   
to create any substantial objects. That's why the scientists involved called in   
a little favor to the Jurain military." Washu paused to make sure everyone was   
hanging on her every word. The faces behind her all displayed the proper awe as   
they stared up at the images on the screens above.   
  
Washu entered a new keystroke and a photo of Hotsuma, dressed in skintight black   
pirating clothes and carrying a nasty looking blaster, replaced the previous   
image. He wore his hair in the same ponytail, and just below his thin-rimmed   
glasses on both cheeks he wore painted black war stripes to add to his already   
imposing appearance. He seemed much harder and angrier than the man Ryoko knew,   
and it reminded her of the way she'd once been. Even more reports flashed up on   
the panorama of screens, displaying police and military reports along with   
another set of scientific reports. "Enter the space pirate Hotsuma!" Washu   
announced with a triumphant grin. "We all know that Ryoko has rare and powerful   
abilities, but just how rare is rather amazing. In all of history there has   
only been one other pirate with such powers--a perfect solution for them!"   
  
"So how did they manage to persuade him to help?" Ayeka asked rather innocently.   
  
"Hotsuma was taken down by a traitor inside his gang--a man named Mitsuru   
Hirobashi whose home planet had been robbed by Hotsuma when Mitsuru was around   
12." Washu played a short video clip that must have been made by the Jurai   
military unit that had handled the capture of the most wanted criminal of   
Ancient Jurai. Ryoko glared as she watched the young man step up behind Hotsuma   
in a scene that seemed pure chaos--a job gone terribly wrong with the arrival of   
Jurai's military units. There was the quick glint of metal, as Mitsuru buried a   
concealed knife deep into the blond man's back near the spine. Those around   
Ryoko flinched and grimaced at the action, but Ryoko merely crossed her arms and   
looked furious.   
  
"So the scientists decided to use him for their own little unwilling guinea   
pig?" Ryoko demanded pounding her fist into the corner of Washu's metal console.   
The edge crumpled under her knuckles, and everyone jumped at the noise, which   
reverberated in the darkened room. "That's disgusting!" she fumed. "Those   
bastards had no right to play god like that!"   
  
"They figured he would have been executed anyhow, and they convinced the higher-  
ups that at least this way he could serve a purpose and repay society for his   
crimes," Washu explained, as she pushed Ryoko back from the bent corner of the   
console. The pink-haired scientist shook her head, as she tried to remember   
exactly where she'd been in her lecture. "They were very lucky that he didn't   
die before they got to him, because that knife wound was critical," she   
continued, "However they did manage to successfully negotiate for his transfer   
to their facility and so that leads to how the Yugi we know came to be. Please,   
try to restrain yourself if you want to see the experiment, Ryoko." The child-  
like woman looked critically at the livid female standing just behind her   
shoulder. Ryoko met her gaze evenly, but after a few moments dropped her eyes   
and turned her head in quiet acquiescence.   
  
Sasami picked up Ryo-ohki and scratched her behind the ears reassuringly, as   
Washu started the next video clip. It showed a large tiled room filled with   
working scientists. A massive device stood in the center of the frame and had   
two glass tubes on either side of a nest of wires. A small workstation plugged   
into the tube on the far left of the shot, and a pair of scientists was placing   
the naked raven-haired child into the first tube with great care. A contingent   
of armed guards led the cuffed, drugged, and still struggling space pirate   
toward the other tube. His hair flung with his desperate struggles, and the   
room filled with more shouting as he reopened the injury to his back and could   
no longer fight. Ayeka covered her younger sister's eyes, as they removed the   
hospital gown and cuffs and closed the tube. Catching that as a cue, Washu   
quickly switched to a closer cropped shot of the scene.   
  
The bearded man at the controls began to type away and the tubes filled with   
blinding light and energy. Hotsuma and Yugi both screamed in excruciating   
agony--the child squeezing her eyes tightly shut, while the pirate pounded on   
the clear tube futilely. Then with a flash both disappeared, reforming in   
Yugi's tube as the small blonde child they had faced in Tokyo.   
  
"Dear God," Kiyone whispered, putting her fingers to her mouth and looking to   
Ryoko for any sign of a reaction. The pirate seemed too calm, but her eyes   
spoke volumes of hatred for the men in the tape.   
  
"What just happened?" Mihoshi asked in utter confusion, as she folded her hands   
prayer-like in front of her yellow and white striped top and looked from person   
to person for an explanation. Tenchi and Ayeka wore matching expressions of   
disgust and outrage on their pale faces. Sasami wiped hot tears from the   
corners of her rosy eyes, while Ryo-ohki sniffled in her arms. Kiyone was   
watching the silently furious Ryoko. Washu on the other hand stared at the   
screen in a haze of intellectual rapture and overwhelming curiosity.   
  
Washu pulled up a computerized representation of Yugi's present genetic code.   
"Well, the scientists blasted them both down to their atoms and recombined them   
into one body with Yugi as the dominant member of the life form. From what I've   
gathered from their notes they had originally been hoping to eradicate any   
consciousness from Hotsuma during the procedure. In fact, the likelihood of his   
mind surviving at all was slim, but the fusion was made in mere nanoseconds--and   
he has a powerful life force. I believe the merger with Hotsuma must have   
caused Yugi to become emotionally unstable and created a violent streak. That's   
what led to her rampage on Jurai." Washu told them as she rotated the viewpoint   
on the DNA strand. She magnified one of the spurs of genetic material that hung   
off the regular double helix like feelers. A computer tag identified it as   
Hotsuma's DNA, although other sections of his genetic code had fused with or   
pushed aside Yugi's so that the result looked like a stretched out puzzle maze.   
  
"Although it initially seemed that Hotsuma's mind had been annihilated, it had   
really just been disrupted by the extreme trauma of the recombination process.   
Sometime during their stasis, Hotsuma's mind awoke but without the memory of his   
previous life--probably a psychological defense mechanism or a symptom of post   
traumatic stress disorder," Washu rattled off no longer aware of the others in   
the room. "He recreated himself by dipping into Yugi's power, in the same   
fashion that she creates things using his ability to channel energy. During his   
association with Ryoko, he became increasingly human again, and those headaches   
and nightmares were a symptom of his reemerging memories." Washu swung her   
chair around to face her stunned and silent audience.   
  
"How do we undo it, Washu?" Ryoko asked with an edge beneath her husky voice.   
"We know what they did. Now how do we undo it?" She stared at the rotating   
coil of DNA that was still sprawled across the broad screen above them. Her   
fists were balled so tight that her knuckles showed white and her arms trembled   
slightly with the effort she was expending to restrain herself.   
  
"Are we sure that we want to try to undo it?" Tenchi countered, and he swallowed   
loudly as Ryoko turned on him furiously.   
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" the cyan-haired woman nearly screamed.   
"Because he's a pirate you just want to leave him like that? Would you be   
saying that if someone had done this to me?" she hollered without seeming to   
pause for breath.   
  
"That's not what I meant!" Tenchi shouted back. "How do we know that trying to   
reverse this won't kill them both? We have to think about both their safeties!"   
He seemed outraged that Ryoko would accuse him of such a thing. He might be   
jealous as hell of Hotsuma at the moment, but Tenchi still wouldn't sink to   
leaving the man trapped in a half-life.   
  
"I don't know about Yugi, but I can tell you that Hotsuma would rather be dead   
than live like that," Ryoko answered solemnly, pointing toward the monitor.   
  
"Everybody just calm down," Washu commanded as she stepped between the pirate   
and the Earth guardian. "Don't forget that technology has come a long way in   
the past three and a half millennia!" she told them with a wagging finger.   
"Especially, when you're talking to the Greatest Scientific Genius in the   
Universe!" she declared proudly, planting her hands upon her hips and staring at   
them each as if daring them to challenge her title. Satisfied that her prowess   
was without dispute, the green-eyed woman planted her hands upon her hips and   
turned to her young assistant. "Lights, Sasami!" Washu ordered, pointing   
towards the heavens.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Sasami cheered, as she skipped over to a dark end of the room.   
She'd replaced her goggles and was grinning just like the pink-haired   
megalomaniac who owned this corner of subspace. Sasami fiddled with something   
in the shadows and a moment later a spotlight shone down upon her. "Ladies and   
Gentleman!" Sasami announced as Ryo-ohki jumped up onto the princess's shoulder.   
"The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe is proud to present the ultimate   
proof of her brilliance," Sasami praised as Ryo-ohki swayed back and forth like   
a puppy's overjoyed tail. She pressed something else and the entire room blazed   
to light. "The Tele-geneto-extractor!" Sasami cheered before falling into a fit   
of insane, Washu-like giggles.   
  
"That is possibly the most terrifying moment in the history of the Jurai royal   
family," Ayeka whispered dry-mouthed.   
  
"Yeah, in an insanely kind of cute way..." Ryoko acknowledged, closing her slack   
jaw in time to see Washu posing in front of a brushed metal device that looked   
suspiciously like the one they had just witnessed on the overhead screen. The   
child-like scientist stood at the helm of a large control station between two   
glass-domed pods. The external form appeared much sleeker, with streamlined   
energy devices at the top of each chamber. The glass was frosted on the lower   
half of the tubes to allow for some sense of modesty. The controls seemed far   
more advanced with very precise computer displays for power output and genetic   
manipulation. It looked very like the original, but Washu could easily build a   
weapon of mass destruction that looked exactly like a toaster--so looks alone   
didn't count for much.   
  
"It's quite simple really," Washu cooed, as she brushed her cheek against the   
side of the nearest pod like a cat marking its favorite catnip mouse. "We just   
put Yugi in here, and then I can blast them back apart and reconstruct the   
originals using my genetic sequencer and teleporter. All of their genetic   
information and vital statistics have been entered into the computer already,   
and unlike that dinosaur of a machine in the tape this baby has an exact energy   
output so it's really quite safe." Washu crinkled up her eyes grinned with   
self-satisfaction, placing a finger to her cheek to accentuate an adorable   
dimple.   
  
Everyone turned to look at each other. There really wasn't a decision to be   
made. No amount of sleep would remove the incursion of a separate mind into   
Yugi's consciousness. What had been done to the child and the pirate was   
unthinkable, and it was a silent agreement on all parts that it had to be   
reversed. With a slight nod Tenchi headed up to the cave to collect the   
sleeping child, and carry her back through the morning light and towards her   
chance at a new life.   
  
"Sasami, why don't you get a nice robe for Yugi for when she emerges? And a   
warm blanket for Hotsuma," Ayeka suggested brightly as her sister ran off to the   
linen closet, eager to be useful. The purple-haired crowned princess looked at   
Ryoko conspiratorially. Her left eye twitched, with irritation. "Ryoko you'd   
better be handy with that blanket when the time comes, because if my sister sees   
anything that she shouldn't you will feel the full weight of it," Ayeka told the   
snickering space-pirate.   
  
"I'll save Hotsuma the mortification, Princess," Ryoko assured her, as the pig-  
tailed princess returned with the requested linens. "Thank you so much, Sasami-  
dear," Ryoko clucked with sickening sweetness, taking the blanket and covering   
Ayeka with it like a practice run. "Piece of cake," she promised with a wink.   
  
"Okay, you clowns," Washu groaned. "This should be much smoother than the   
initial fusion process, but it will still be traumatic. When Hotsuma regains   
consciousness, I can't guarantee what he will remember or how he will react. At   
least the fusion will have healed his wound. I have a power dampener over his   
tube, so between that and Ryoko we should be set. I can repair any damage to   
his memory at a later date. Sasami should be able to handle Yugi without any   
problems." The egotistical scientist told them as she pushed the women to the   
sides of each chamber. She tossed Ryoko a spare pair of the glasses with the   
instruction that if she wanted to keep her retinas intact she'd wear them. By   
the time that Tenchi returned with the slumbering child, Washu was ready to   
begin. She slipped Yugi into her pod and ensured that everyone stood back and   
wore their protective goggles.   
  
Ryoko's heart beat like a drum, as she watched Washu entering the commands to   
initialize the separation process. If this would only work, she would do   
anything. If she could just have a second chance, she wouldn't make the same   
mistakes--nor would she let him. She closed her eyes as the light in the   
chambers flashed blindingly, filling the room with a brilliance that harkened   
back to the power of the Olmekian supernova. Ryoko panted slightly as she felt   
the power coming from the machine wash through her. She hoped vaguely that   
Sasami was okay on the other side, but the princess didn't channel energy the   
way Ryoko did and probably didn't feel a thing. An earsplitting shriek filled   
the room, at first a fusion of two voices screaming with one single torment then   
a distinct pair of individual screams. As the light died away, Ryoko could see   
Hotsuma unconscious in the tube, with his long blond locks streaming across his   
still features. She could make out a slight rise and fall to his chest, but he   
seemed more fragile than she'd ever seen him.   
  
As the glass lifted, Ryoko hurriedly wrapped him in the soft folds of the white   
cotton. He limply collapsed onto her causing her to stagger under the   
unexpected weight of him. She could see his eyes scrunching up as he drew up to   
bleary consciousness. His body jerked against her, as he fought for control of   
his limbs--like a fawn struggling to take its first steps. His bare feet   
slipped over the cold tile floor and he opened his impossibly cool blue eyes to   
stare up at her. "R...Ryoko..." he croaked hoarsely, as the emotions played   
over his struggling features.   
  
"It's okay, Partner," Ryoko told him comfortingly, as she drew him into her arms   
and planted kisses over the planes of his face. He reached up in confusion to   
brush away the joyful tears that gathered in her eyes. "Don't you EVER do that   
to me again, you stupid ass!" she commanded, much to his amusement.   
  
"I can assure you it's not an experience I ever want to relive," he rasped,   
giving up his movements and simply relaxing into the warmth of her arms. He was   
remembering more and more, as he adjusted to having a real body again. His head   
was killing him, but he couldn't remember ever feeling happier at any point in   
his life.   
  
"So how do you feel, Hotsuma?" Washu asked him, as Ryoko laid her cheek against   
his forehead. "My genius should have made that only a third the pain of the   
initial fusion process," Washu proclaimed as she leaned over them wagging her   
finger knowledgably.   
  
"Everything hurts," Hotsuma groaned breathlessly, as Washu passed him a small   
bottle of water to re-hydrate his parched throat. As he sipped it gratefully, a   
small form hurled itself into his chest excitedly, nearly knocking his breath   
away.   
  
"Hotsuma!" Yugi rejoiced, fixing him with a huge grin that shone even in the   
lights of her green eyes. She looked so different from the child he'd grown   
used to, but he knew from the kinship that he still felt this was indeed Yugi.   
"You're really here! Look at us, Hotsuma!" she giggled excitedly as she   
snuggled into his chest.   
  
Hotsuma wrapped his arm around the child's back and ruffled her hair   
affectionately. "It's nice to finally meet you, Yugi," he teased, as the rest   
of the crowd gathered around them.   
  
Tenchi finally convinced Washu that she had run enough tests for the time being,   
and the science-hyper redhead reluctantly released her patients under the   
condition that they return for regular check-ups with her. Sasami dressed her   
friend in one of her old shorts sets, which was covered in a summertime   
watermelon pattern, and Washu fabricated some clothing for the blond pirate, who   
was too tall to fit into anyone else's. A pair of black chinos and a pale blue   
silk top later, he anxiously followed Ryoko outside of the lab and out into the   
daylight for the first time in over three thousand years.   
  
Sasami and Yugi bounced into the yard to chase butterflies with Ryo-ohki, and   
the others lined the edge of the porch to watch them play. The girls ran and   
tumbled behind the ecstatic cabbit, nearly falling on the poor thing once. Ryo-  
ohki backpedaled through a patch of orange wildflowers just in time and gave   
them a miffed series of mews before cantering away with her head held high. Her   
dignified retreat didn't last long, as a gold and blue butterfly landed on the   
tip of her turned-up nose. The little brown cabbit stopped and stared at its   
slowly beating wings in pride and amazement, and everyone laughed.   
  
Ayeka watched the raven-haired child dart about joyfully with Sasami, and the   
princess looked thoughtfully at the little girl who for the first time in her   
life could be a normal child. "Lord Tenchi," Ayeka asked, drawing her thin   
purple brows together, "Does this mean that Yugi will indeed grow up to be   
Sakuya?" Only Ryoko could hear the edge of insecurity in her polished voice.   
  
Tenchi laughed as Ryo-ohki leaped over both girls' heads, and they landed on   
their bottoms with a surprised squeal. "No, Miss Ayeka," he answered with   
surprising contentment in his voice. "She'll grow up to be Yugi-the way she   
always should have." He looked to Ryoko for agreement. He felt a pang of   
jealousy watching her busily fuss over Hotsuma. He knew that he'd always miss   
her attention and kick himself over what might have been, but he was also   
genuinely happy for her. Seeing her the other night left Tenchi wondering how   
much he had hurt her himself-and the others too. He wouldn't forget again how   
precious his family was to him.   
  
Katsuhito Masaki coughed to attract their attention as he stepped into the yard.   
"Excuse me, Tenchi, but we have a visitor." He gestured over his shoulder to a   
young dark-haired man, dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt and carrying a   
rucksack over his left shoulder. The man pushed a long brown strand of hair   
away from his face and looked up at the porch with his angular yellow-green   
eyes. "He wandered into the shrine by mistake. He says he's looking for   
Kiyone," Katsuhito finished.   
  
Ryoko knowingly stepped to the side so that Kiyone could have an unobstructed   
view. "Hey look! It's Aicheron!" Mihoshi burbled, waving at the newcomer. She   
turned her head to see Kiyone's reaction. She heard Kiyone gasp in recognition,   
but otherwise her partner just stood there frozen. "Don't you want to go say   
hello to him?" she asked, nudging the teal-haired detective in the ribs with her   
elbow.   
  
The action was enough to free Kiyone up, and with a yell she threw herself at   
Aicheron, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her legs about his   
waist. He caught her weight with a familiar "Oooph", and Kiyone broke into   
loud, deep laughter. Aicheron smiled back wrapping one arm around her back and   
grabbing her leg with the other hand to support her. "Still as graceful as   
ever, I see," he said cocking an eyebrow at her.   
  
"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Kiyone asked, leaning back to   
looking him square in the eyes.   
  
"I heard there was a planet named Earth, where ex-pirates and galaxy police   
officers lived together in peace, and I figured I might go looking for it," he   
told her. "Once I arrived it wasn't that hard to track your com signal," he   
added with a wink. He looked past her to the eager faces on the very crowded   
porch. "Do you think there might be room for one more person around here?" he   
asked Kiyone with a hopeful look in his eyes.   
  
Kiyone nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah!" she promised. "So is this the part   
where the ex-pirate and the cop live happily ever after?" she teased, leaning in   
closer for a kiss.   
  
"I think that part comes after we marry off Mihoshi," he whispered   
conspiratorially. He leaned in closer to her, noting the way she'd laced her   
fingers into his hair.   
  
"The poor guy," she laughed, before Aicheron silenced her with a kiss. They   
broke off short, as Mihoshi came running out to them and began hugging them both   
and chattering unstoppably.   
  
Ryoko laughed and rested her head against Hotsuma's shoulder. She sighed   
contentedly as he immediately wrapped his arm around her and cradled her against   
him. "Welcome to Earth's Home For Retired Space Pirates," she chuckled at   
Aicheron, before looking up at Hotsuma. She was still enjoying every little   
detail of having him back, and she kept losing herself in the rise and fall of   
his breath or the rhythm of his heart beneath her cheek. "You know, Partner,"   
she whispered, "That goes for you too. So how does it feel to be a retired   
space pirate?"   
  
Hotsuma was studying his hand in the sunlight, turning it over and over as he   
stared entranced at the play of the light upon his skin. "Wonderful," his   
breathless voice answered. Looking away from his hand, he pulled her against   
him and pressed his cheek against the top of her head. "Wonderful," he   
repeated.   
  
*******************  
  
Author's note: And there we go! I'll miss having this story to work on. It's   
my first completed fic, and it was one of the most fun things I've ever worked   
on. If I can find a good enough plot in my head, I'd love to continue further   
adventures in this new timeline that I've spawned. I have some ideas for the   
characters, but I'm holding out for a good unifying plot. ;) I do have a new   
Hotsuma and Ryoko story in the works. I'm planning it out now, and the setting   
will probably pick up a few months after the end to the regular Shin series.   
  
That just leaves one last order of business...  
  
Amagasaki pops into being from out of nowhere, and looks down in horror to find   
that he is dressed in a bunny girl costume. He looks around in a panic and   
tries to cover himself, as laughter and catcalls fill the air. He opens his   
mouth to scream, but he is shocked when a voice like Betty Boop springs forth   
from his throat in song. He hugs himself, and sways back and forth with the   
music that has begun to play. "I wanna be loved by you... just you... and   
nobody else but you," he sings. "I wanna be loved by you... alo-o-one!" He   
bends down and sticks his bottom in the air, in a classic Betty Boop pose.   
"Boop, boop be doop!" 


End file.
